SERVIR Y PROTEGER
by Livia57adC
Summary: Cuando Harry ingresó en la academia de aurores, lo primero que aprendio fue su lema: Servir y Proteger. Sin importar raza, credo, estado de la sangre... o que el sujeto en cuestión sea un bastardo grasiento que le amargó la vida durante seis años.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Rowiling.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

A veces le gustaría que las viejas piedras del castillo pudieran hablar. Otras, pensaba que era mejor que permanecieran calladas, porque seguramente tendrían demasiadas cosas que contar. Y no todos los oídos estaban preparados para escucharlas. Sin la menor duda, desearía poder silenciar a Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, si amordazar a un retrato mágico fuera posible. Esa era una de las razones de que Severus Snape se encontrara paseando por los terrenos de Hogwarts, bajo un tibio sol de principios de octubre, en lugar de permanecer en su despacho resolviendo los problemas a los que el Director de Hogwarts diariamente se enfrentaba. Pequeñeces, en realidad, si los comparaba con los que había tenido que afrontar en la anterior etapa de su vida.

En un principio, se había rehusado a aceptar el cargo de Director de la escuela de magia. La heredera natural era, a su parecer, Minerva McGongall, subdirectora de la institución durante largos años. Pero, la también profesora de Transformaciones, había rechazado tal posibilidad. Ella había afirmado sentirse cómoda en su puesto y, por otro lado, no estar dispuesta a renunciar a dar clase a los alumnos. No obstante, sí lo estaba a ofrecer a Severus toda su ayuda y apoyo como subdirectora, tal como había hecho con el antiguo Director hasta su trágico fallecimiento.

Aun así, Severus siguió resistiéndose. No es que supiera qué quería hacer exactamente después de la guerra. Pero sí sabía lo que no quería. Ya había tenido el dudoso honor de ser Director de Hogwarts durante un curso, en circunstancias poco agradables. Sin embargo, Shacklebolt había sido insoportablemente insistente. Fastidiosamente obstinado. Absurdamente empeñado en darle a Severus el reconocimiento por tantos años de oscura labor como espía. Empecinado en limpiar su nombre, su honor…

Una suave ráfaga de viento acarició el rostro de Severus, alborotando un poco los largos mechones negros que enmarcaban su severo rostro. El mago cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza. Llevaba cinco años en el cargo, y no iba a mentirse a sí mismo diciéndose que había sido fácil. Porque no lo había sido. Era estúpido ignorar que había magos y brujas que no habían visto con buenos ojos que un ex mortífago, por muy héroe de guerra que fuera, y por mucha Orden de Merlín que ostentara, dirigiera la institución encargada de la educación de sus hijos. _Mortífago… mortífago…_ pareció susurrar el viento en ese instante. Severus se estremeció. A veces, olvidar era difícil. Especialmente cuando todavía había personas empeñadas en que no lo hiciera. Con un pequeño suspiro Severus echó un último vistazo a los terrenos, que poco a poco se engalanaban de otoño, y emprendió un regreso sin prisas hacia el castillo. En apenas media hora tenía reunión con el claustro de profesores. La fastidiosa reunión de cada sábado por la mañana.

Cuando cruzó el vestíbulo todavía pudo oír cierta agitación en el Gran Salón. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana y, tanto sábados como domingos, el desayuno estaba disponible para los alumnos hasta las diez. Severus odiaba a los perezosos. Pero esa había sido una de las tontas disposiciones del Consejo Escolar y él no había tenido ganas de discutirla. Si querían criar vagos y holgazanes, allá ellos. La Sala de Profesores había sido reconstruida después del ataque a Hogwarts. Se encontraba en el vestíbulo, y tanto la puerta como las gárgolas de piedra que la flanqueaban habían volado en pedazos durante la lucha. Lo único que había sobrevivido de la sala propiamente dicha era su hermoso techo artesonado. Todo el mobiliario había tenido que ser renovado y habían tenido que echar mano de cuadros y tapices, recuperados de otras salas y corredores del castillo, para vestir sus paredes. Al fondo de la larga habitación había una gran chimenea que, a excepción de julio y agosto, siempre estaba encendida, como las del resto de habitaciones y salas de uso diario. El clima tradicionalmente húmedo de Escocia y el hecho de que Hogwarts fuera un castillo milenario y como todo castillo, frío y con más corrientes de aire de las deseadas, obligaba a mantener las chimeneas permanentemente encendidas y a que los tapices que cubrían sus paredes no fueran solamente una cuestión de estética.

Alrededor de la larga mesa de madera oscura ya estaban sentados todos los profesores, la mayoría de ellos con una humeante taza de té en la mano. A excepción de Binns, que flotaba indolentemente junto a la chimenea con aire adormilado. Cada vez que entraba en aquella habitación, Severus tenía la sensación de estar atravesando un campo de minas. Miradas de desdén; de resentimiento; de indiferencia en el mejor de los casos.

—Buenos días —saludó, tomando su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa.

—¿Té, Severus? —preguntó Minerva.

—Por favor.

Mientras ella agitaba su varita y hacía aparecer una nueva taza, Severus extendió su mirada oscura a lo largo de la mesa. Al otro extremo, frente a él, se encontraban los dos Profesores de Adivinación: Sybill Trelawney y Firenze. Extraño tándem, pero mucho más eficiente de lo que había cabido esperar en un principio. Habían tenido que habilitar para Firenze una especie de diván recubierto de cojines sobre el que el centauro podía recostarse cómodamente, para que no tuviera que permanecer de pie (o sobre sus patas) durante las reuniones. A su lado se sentaba Rubeus Hagrid, en contra del sentido común de Severus, todavía Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Pero el bonachón semi gigante, pese a su debilidad por las criaturas extrañas y peligrosas, seguía siendo alguien en quien se podía confiar plenamente (siempre y cuando se mantuviera lejos del whisky de fuego). Frente a Hagrid, Séptima Vector, la Profesora de Aritmancia y Aurora Sinistra, Profesora de Astronomía, ambas veteranas en sus respectivas disciplinas, departían en murmullos, al parecer manteniendo una pequeña discusión. Al lado de Hagrid, y como si con ello pretendieran crear un extraño efecto visual, se sentaba el pequeño y emotivo Profesor de Encantamientos, Filius Flitwick. Junto al veterano Profesor se encontraba otra curtida docente, Pomona Sprout, la Profesora de Herbología, quien estaba inmersa en una entusiasta conversación con Bathsheva Babbling, la Profesora de Runas Antiguas. Frente a ella y junto a Sinistra, se sentaba la nueva Profesora de Estudios Muggles, Leesa Hayes, quien sustituía a Charity Burbage, asesinada por Voldemort durante la guerra. Junto a ella dormitaba Horace Slughorn, el cómodo y,al parecer de Severus, poco exigente Profesor de Pociones. A su lado, y a la izquierda de Severus, se encontraba el nuevo Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Völund Koldstat, cuyo puesto parecía haberse liberado definitivamente de su maldición, ya que el mago llevaba cinco años dando clase en Hogwarts sin ningún incidente. Y a su derecha, la Profesora de Transformaciones y subdirectora, Minerva McGonagall. Rolanda Hooch, la Profesora de Vuelo se encontraba ausente esa mañana para atender un asunto privado.

Severus bajó la mirada al pergamino pulcramente preparado frente a él con el Orden del Día. Reconoció sin resquemor que no sabría qué hacer sin la eficiencia de Minerva. Un ligero carraspeo le bastó para llamar la atención de los distraídos profesores. Todos interrumpieron sus conversaciones y volvieron sus rostros hacia él. Rostros que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, nunca habían sido amables o le habían demostrado un verdadero respeto. Severus sabía que nunca había caído bien al resto de profesores cuando él también lo era. Ni siquiera Minerva había sido capaz de entender la fe ciega que Dumbledore había depositado en él. Siempre había sido temido y odiado por todos, creyéndole al final culpable de la más alta traición al antiguo Director. Cuando accedió al puesto que actualmente ocupaba bajo el mandato de Voldemort, lo hizo siguiendo las instrucciones que Dumbledore le había dejado. Trató de proteger a los alumnos en la medida de lo posible, sin levantar sospechas. Y sólo él sabía cuán ardua había sido la empresa, especialmente teniendo a los hermanos Carrow como subdirectores; el uno enseñando Imperdonables y hechizos oscuros a los alumnos como Profesor de DCAO y la otra fomentando el odio a los muggles, como Profesora de Estudios Muggles.

Su lealtad a Dumbledore le había costado muy cara a Severus. A veces pensaba que tanto esfuerzo no había valido la pena. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y, en todo caso, no había tenido elección. El Director suspiró interiormente y leyó en voz alta el primer punto:

—Fiesta de Halloween —después miró a Minerva, preguntándole con la mirada por qué una celebración que se llevaba a cabo cada año necesitaba una mención especial.

—Los Prefectos de cada Casa nos han hecho llegar el deseo de los alumnos de terminar las clases al mediodía y que se les permita ir a Hogsmeade a pasar la tarde, antes del banquete de la noche.

—La salida no está aprobada por el Consejo Escolar —le recordó Severus secamente.

—Es un viernes, Severus —intervino Pomona—. Tal vez podríamos ser un poco flexibles.

El Director sonrió con ironía a la Profesora de Herbología. Estaba seguro de que a ella le encantaría que el Consejo Escolar encontrara un motivo para deshacerse de él, y que fuera Minerva la que ocupara la cabecera de esa mesa.

—Lo siento, Pomona. No podemos permitirnos gestionar el tiempo libre de los alumnos sin la previa aprobación del Consejo. Siguiente punto.

—Disculpa, Severus —habló de nuevo Minerva—, pero tal vez podríamos considerar la segunda opción.

Él alzó una ceja.

—Disfraces —dijo la subdirectora con resignación—. Los alumnos se conformarían con poder asistir al banquete disfrazados ycon un poco de música y baile después.

—¿Se conformarían? —preguntó él en tono sarcástico.

Los largos y delgados dedos de Severus tamborilearon sobre la mesa. Después sonrió.

—Muy bien —aprobó—. Que los Jefes de Casa les comuniquen lo siguiente: podrán ir disfrazados al banquete de Halloween. Pero el disfraz deberá ser hecho por ellos mismos, en las clases de Transformaciones y de Encantamientos. El resultado de su trabajo contará para nota en ambas asignaturas —Severus devolvió la mirada al pergamino y preguntó—. ¿Qué pasa con las gradas de Slytherin?

—Se han hundido varias filas de una de las tribunas —respondió Hagrid—. Por la tormenta del otro día —y añadió en tono de disculpa—. Todavía no he tenido tiempo de repararlas.

—El primer partido del año es el próximo sábado —le recordó Minerva. Después sonrió—. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

—Y mis alumnos no pueden quedarse sin ver el partido, mi querido Severus —intervino Slughorn, que parecía haber despertado ya de su sueñecito.

Severus devolvió la mirada al Jefe de la Casa Slytherin haciendo acopio de paciencia. Había tenido que aprender a tenerla.

—Cada Casa tiene cuatro gradas —le recordó—. Estoy seguro de que tus estudiantes no se quedarán sin ver el partido, Horace.

Slughorn rezongó por lo bajo, pero Severus no le prestó atención. Estaba convencido de que no era por sus alumnos por quienes estaba preocupado el Profesor de Pociones. Conociéndole, podía apostar su varita a que había invitado a algunos de sus famosos e influyentes amigos.

—Hagrid, te agradeceré que te ocupes de la reparación de esa grada en cuanto te sea posible.

El semi gigante se agitó visiblemente en su asiento.

—¡Por supuesto, señor Director, por supuesto!

Severus estuvo tentado a poner los ojos en blanco. En su lugar, miró a Sinistra y preguntó:

—¿Tres mil doscientos sesenta galeones por veinte telescopios? —ella tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzada— Me temo que has confundido Hogwarts con Gringotts, Aurora.

—Pero Severus —intentó justificarse ella—, son mucho más potentes que las antiguallas que tenemos desde hace… ya ni recuerdo cuántos años. ¡Éstos son de cincuenta aumentos!

Severus esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Estoy seguro de que nuestros alumnos sobrevivirán al trauma de no llegar a ver Plutón. ¿Podrás tú?

Ella le dirigió una mirada resentida que rebotó sobre la gruesa coraza que Severus se había ido fabricado a lo largo de los años.

—Pide un par de presupuestos más, querida —le aconsejó Minerva, tratando de disipar un poco la tensión que se estaba creando—. Estoy segura de que encontrarás telescopios más adecuados para el uso de los alumnos.

Severus le dirigió una soterrada mirada de agradecimiento.

La reunión duró dos largas horas. Y cuando terminó, Severus tenía un molesto zumbido en el centro de la cabeza que al poco se convirtió en una jaqueca en toda regla.

—Estaré en las mazmorras durante el resto del día —le hizo saber a Minerva.

Sabía que ella no le molestaría a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Severus había mantenido sus antiguas habitaciones en las mazmorras. Dado que la oficina y cuartos privados eran adyacentes a la clase de Pociones, ésta había sido trasladada a otra mazmorra. Oficialmente, residía en la Torre donde lo habían hecho todos sus antecesores. Allí recibía a las visitas, sermoneaba alumnosy despachaba en privado con Minerva o el profesor que lo solicitara. Había conectado las chimeneas de su antiguo y su nuevo despacho para poder desplazarse con rapidez y comodidad de uno a otro. Pero era en las mazmorras, sin lugar a dudas, donde Severus se sentía más a gusto.

Respiró con agradecimiento la fría quietud de sus aposentos. La calma de su silencio. Se desabrochó los primeros botones del cuello de su túnica, que le cubría prácticamente hasta la barbilla. Dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción. Después, en un gesto que se había convertido en habitual a la vez que inconsciente, sus dedos recorrieron con suavidad losdos pequeños hundimientos en la piel de su garganta. El recuerdo que los afilados colmillos de Nagini le habían dejado. A veces, todavía podía sentirlos hundirse en su piel, atravesando la carne, inoculando el veneno que, de no ser por la botellita que previsoramente llevaba en su bolsillo desde que empezó a intuir por dónde iban las intenciones del Señor Oscuro, habría acabado con su vida rápidamente.

Con el cuello de su túnica ya completamente abierto, Severus se dirigió al armario donde guardaba su reserva personal de pociones. Tomó un vaso del estante inferior y vertió en él el líquido amarillento que contenía uno de los frascos alineados en uno de los estantes más altos, llenándolo apenas un cuarto de su capacidad. Bebió con una pequeña mueca. La poción tenía un sabor áspero, con un ligero toque amargo cuando se deslizaba por la garganta. Pero en apenas diez minutos el dolor de cabeza habría desaparecido. Severus se dirigió después a su escritorio, cuya superficie estaba repleta de libros, pergaminos y frascos. Se sentó, y después de murmurar un hechizo para abrir el cajón frontal de la mesa, sacó de su interior una carpeta de color marrón. La sostuvo pensativamente en la mano antes de dejarla en el angosto hueco que apenas dejaban los libros allí acumulados. A continuación, la abrió.

Severus sintió cómo la poción empezaba a despejar su cabeza mientras iba pasando, uno a uno, los cinco pergaminos. Releyéndolos; analizando una vez más cada palabra; el trazo de las letras; intentando ver más allá del mensaje que contenían.

**SANGRE SIEMPRE LIMPIA**

Y Severus era mestizo. Hijo de una bruja y un muggle.

**SANGRE SIEMPRE NOBLE**

Siendo realistas, por las venas de Severus corría sangre de lo más vulgar.

**SANGRE SIEMPRE MAGICA**

La sangre de Severus era mágica sólo por parte materna. Desde el punto de vista de un fiel defensor de la pureza de la sangre, su linaje mágico dejaba mucho que desear.

Sin embargo, los dos siguientes mensajes eran inquietantes en sí mismos:

**EL ODIO ES LA MAGIA MÁS PODEROSA**

Todo lo contrario a lo que Dumbledore había predicado siempre: que el amor era la magia más poderosa. Aunque él había tenido sus serias dudas sobre cuánto amor pudo albergar el corazón del anciano. En la vida de Severus, ese sentimiento había asomado en muy pocas ocasiones. Poquísimas.

**O CON NOSTROS, O CONTRA NOSOTROS**

Y si las palabras que contenía el último mensaje no eran una amenaza, él jamás había sido mortífago… Con un suspiro de impotencia, Severus se echó hacia atrás en su sillón y cerró los ojos. Después de cinco años, no tenía la menor pista sobre el posible autor de aquellas notas.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

31 de octubre de 2003

Halloween llegó a la escuela sin que alumnos y profesores se dieran apenas cuenta. A pesar de haber recibido un tedioso informe semanal sobre las enormes y hermosas calabazas que estaban creciendo en el huerto de Hagrid. Severus casi sentía que había crecido con ellas, puesto que no había habido ni una sola reunión sabatina en todo el mes de octubre en la que el Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no le hubiera dado detalladas noticias sobre el desarrollo de las dichosas hortalizas. A pesar de todo, Severus tenía que reconocer que la decoración del castillo había quedado magnífica gracias a las calabazas de Hagrid y al toque único de Flitwick.

El Director contempló divertido los burdos intentos de disfraz de los primeros cursos. Y tuvo que admitir lo profusamente elaborados y originales que eran los de la mayoría de alumnos de sexto y séptimo. Incluso estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto los patéticos intentos de algunos, mayoritariamente de Gryffindor, cómo no, de ejercer de héroes del mundo mágico por unas horas. Minerva le hizo saber, con aquel insoportable tono de mamá clueca que le enervaba los nervios, que lograr la famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente no había sido nada fácil para los que lo habían intentado. Severus se hubiera reído de no tener el convencimiento de que la subdirectora, y Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor, hablaba completamente en serio. Y no quería indisponerse con Minerva. La necesitaba, mal le pesara tener que necesitar a alguien. Pero ella era su única aliada real en el castillo.

A pesar de haberles negado la música y el baile, Severus consideró que los alumnos se veían bastante contentos. Por supuesto, no ignoraba las juergas proyectadas en la Sala Común de cada Casa. Y, junto a sus Jefes respectivos, había acordado hacer la vista gorda siempre y cuando las cosas no se salieran de madre. Para que después fueran diciendo que el Director no era comprensivo…

—Buen trabajo, Hagrid —felicitó mientras se dirigía a su lugar en la mesa de profesores—. Una decoración perfecta, Filius—dijo al pasar por detrás de la silla del Profesor de Encantamientos.

Mientras él mismo se sentaba, no le pasó desapercibida la sonrisita de Minerva. Severus la miró, impertérrito.

—Juzgo una pérdida de tiempo felicitar a alguien por el trabajo que sabe y debe hacer —masculló—. Pero si lo crees realmente necesario, deberé confiar en tu criterio.

—Muy considerado por tu parte, Severus —dijo Minerva, sin poder evitar sostener su maliciosa sonrisita.

Esta vez, Severus se la devolvió.

El banquete estaba resultando magnífico, como siempre. Y a pesar de que Severus no era una persona que disfrutara especialmente con la comida, era justo admitir que los elfos de las cocinas se habían esmerado. Tal vez esa fuera la razón por la que el Director de Hogwarts no entendía la ligera sensación de nausea que de repente le estaba invadiendo. Quizá había abusado de la salsa _chasseur_ que acompañaba a las chuletas de ternera. Tanto la cebolla como el ajo solían repetirle de forma bastante desagradable. Y él había sido generoso a la hora de regarla en su plato. Introdujo un dedo en el cuello de su túnica, tirando un poco de él, tratando de aliviar el bochornoso calor que de pronto parecía haberse apoderado del Gran Salón. Estaba sudando.

—¿Te sientes bien, Severus? —preguntó Minerva, extrañada de que el estricto mago estuviera desabotonando el cuello de su túnica.

—Esta maldita salsa… —masculló él, acompañando una mueca de desagrado cuando sintió el contenido de su estómago refluir en dirección a la boca. Hizo un verdadero esfuerzo para mantener las chuletas, la salsa y el vino donde se encontraban.

Severus comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando empezó a notar cómo su respiración se forzaba, que le faltaba el aire, y un inicio de entumecimiento en sus extremidades, seguido de calambres y violentos espasmos.

—Minerva… —jadeó.

Fue lo último que pronunció antes de desplomarse hacia adelante y hundir la cara en el plato todavía lleno de salsa chasseur, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba como poseído por un demonio.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Un silencio distinto al de sus habitaciones fue lo primero que Severus notó cuando sus sentidos empezaron a despertar. Después, un tenue murmullo de vocesque, poco a poco, fueron haciéndose reconocibles. Cuando abrió los ojos, le recibió la luz amarillenta que provenía del quinqué que había sobre la mesilla de noche, junto a la cama.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Severus?

El mago giró ligeramente la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada analítica de madame Pomfrey. Apartó la mascarilla que cubría su boca y su nariz e hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero ella le detuvo.

—Ah, ah, no todavía. Deja que primero te examine.

—Eres un hombre afortunado, Severus.

La voz de Minerva provino de su izquierda, pero esta vez el Director no hizo ningún movimiento hacia ella, permitiendo que la enfermera ejecutara sobre él varios hechizos médicos de reconocimiento.

—Aunque fue la rápida intervención de Poppy la que ha propiciado que te encuentres todavía entre nosotros —le informó la subdirectora.

—¡Tonterías! —refunfuñó la estricta enfermera— Puede darse las gracias a sí mismo por haberme dejado una buena provisión de antídoto —y añadió—: A pesar de no encontrarse en la lista de pociones medicinales con las que debe contar la enfermería de una escuela.

Poppy pareció muy orgullosa de que el antiguo Profesor de Pociones siguiera proveyendo su botiquín escolar con toda poción y ungüento que pudiera ser remotamente necesario. Jamás se le ocurriría pedirle a Slughorn nada más allá de poción crece huesos o poción pimentónica para la gripe.

—Veneno… —susurró Severus, sorprendiéndose ante el sonido de su propia voz, enronquecida y seca.

—Veneno —confirmó Poppy—. Gracias al antídoto, tu cuerpo ya debe haberlo metabolizado casi completamente —levantó con cuidado la cabeza de su paciente para retirar la mascarilla que le había ayudado a respirar durante toda la noche.

—Esto ha tomado un cariz peligroso, Severus. Esos anónimos… —Minerva apretó los labios con ese gesto tan suyo de estricta institutriz británica— He hablado con Kingseley y nos ha enviado a los aurores.

—No te has atrevido…

Severus trató de incorporarse nuevamente, esta vez con una expresión tan hosca en su rostro, que casi consiguió su objetivo. Pero Poppy era un hueso demasiado duro de roer.

—Robards está esperando fuera —respondió la subdirectora, inflexible.

El mago se dejó caer sobre la cama, consumiéndose de coraje.

—Debiste consultarme antes —masculló.

—Por supuesto —dijo Minerva en tono satírico—, después de que lo consigan la próxima vez. Matarte —añadió, por si no había sido suficientemente clara.

Un bufido huraño y disconforme provino de la cama donde el Director de Hogwarts estaba acostado. Ella no se amedrentó.

—Le haré pasar si Poppy ha terminado.

La enfermera asintió con semblante grave. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado Minerva. Tenso y encorajinado, todavía un poco mareado, Severus permaneció mirando al techo mientras la bruja se alejaba en dirección a la puerta en busca del Jefe de Aurores. Cuando los pasos resonaron de nuevo sobre el pulido suelo de piedra, a Severus le pareció que Minerva volvía acompañada por más de una persona.

—Buenos días Director.

Severus volvió el rostro hacia la voz gruesa y profunda de Robards.

—Un buen susto —dijo el Jefe de Aurores—. La subdirectora McGonagall me ha informado de que han intentado envenenarle. También me ha hablado sobre ciertos anónimos… ¿Director Snape?

Severus no se había equivocado. Minerva no había vuelto acompañada solo del Jefe de Aurores. Robards se había traído con él a uno de sus hombres. El Director cerró unos segundos los ojos, con la esperanza de que la vista le hubiera jugado una mala pasada y al volver a abrirlos el auror que acompañaba a Robards fuera otro.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Severus? —preguntó Minerva con preocupación.

Inútil deseo. La noche anterior Severus los había visto altos, bajos, delgados, regordetes. Con el pelo enmarañado, con más o menos gracia. Todos indefectiblemente con esas ridículas gafitas redondas; todos con la famosa cicatriz, más o menos lograda en sus frentes, para orgullo de Minerva. Ahora tenía frente a él al original. El auténtico. El genuino Harry Potter en persona, mirándole con una expresión muy "oficial" en sus, también, tan imitados ojos.

Con la sensación de que una nueva pesadilla acababa de empezar, una peor que cualquier amenazante anónimo, los labios de Severus se movieron para pronunciar un apenas audible _Merlín, ¿todavía no he pagado suficiente?_

_Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Camuflado en un recodo del sombrío Callejón Knockturn desde hacía casi cuarenta y cinco minutos, el auror movió con cuidado la pierna izquierda, inoportunamente dormida. La sacudió varias veces, tratando de no llamar la atención bajo su encantamiento desilusionador. Hacía mucho frío. Un frío húmedo y desagradable por culpa de la lluvia que había estado cayendo desde media tarde. Era una llovizna suave, casi imperceptible, que empapaba poco a poco hasta calarle a uno los huesos. Especialmente porque un hechizo _impervius_ era totalmente incompatible con un encantamiento desilusionador. El auror dirigió la mirada hacia la cercana esquina, donde presumiblemente se encontraba su compañero, camuflado bajo el mismo encantamiento. Llevaban casi dos meses detrás de Warty Harris, un personaje de tan dudosa reputación como los más que dudosos negocios que siempre se traía entre manos. Le habían arrestado en varias ocasiones, pero siempre por delitos menores que no le mantenían durante demasiado tiempo en los calabozos del Ministerio. Sus trapicheos nunca eran lo suficientemente importantes como para mandarlo a Azkaban. Pero esta vez no se trataba de calderos defectuosos o de tazas taradas que estallaban en cuanto caían las primeras gotas de líquido en ellas. Esta vez Warty se había metido en algo mucho más peligroso. Como se diría en jerga muggle, había dado el salto a las ligas mayores: _Aliento de Dragón_.

El _Aliento de Dragón_ era un alucinógeno que se estaba haciendo muy popular entre la población más joven del mundo mágico. Algunos de sus ingredientes eran la _coclearia_, el _ligústico_, y la _tármica_, todos ellos empleados también en pociones para confundir. Lo verdaderamente preocupante era que contuviera una determinada cantidad de esencia de belladona, no la suficiente como para envenenar a quien tomara una sola dosis, pero sí a un consumidor habitual. Y el desgraciado o desgraciada que lo hubiera creado, se había preocupado de que fuera altamente adictivo. En ese momento había en San Mungo varios jóvenes, entre los 17 y los 25 años, gravemente intoxicados por culpa del _Aliento de Dragón_.

Harry Potter golpeó de nuevo su pie contra la pared de piedra, tratando de aliviar el molesto hormigueo de su pierna. Eran las diez y media de la noche y el Callejón Knockturn estaba prácticamente vacío, a excepción de algún que otro mago o bruja de aspecto siniestro, que arrebujados en sus túnicas o capas lo atravesaban a paso ligero. Harry maldijo una vez más su suerte. Aquel era el tercer día que él y Peakes montaban guardia en el Callejón, tras el soplo que habían recibido. Pero hasta el momento Warty no había aparecido. Al paso que iban, tanto a él como a Peakes iban a encontrarlos congelados enesa mugrosa pared cualquier noche de esas.

31 de octubre de 2003

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana cuando Harry pudo por fin aparecerse en su apartamento. Cansado, aterido y hambriento. Frustrado por la inútil vigilancia de una noche más. Miró a su alrededor con el desaliento de quien vuelve a un lugar de paso, en el que no termina de sentirse a gusto. Algún día tendría que hacer algo con todo aquel desorden, suspiró. Se quitó la húmeda túnica y la dejó caer descuidadamente en el sofá. Le siguieron las botas, que fueron abandonadas junto al pie izquierdo de una vieja deportiva, cuya pareja se encontraba bajo la mesita frente al sofá, camuflada entre varios números viejos de El Profeta. Harry caminó hacia la pequeña cocina con los gruesos calcetines de lana que habían mantenido sus pies más o menos calientes durante la larga noche. Llenó la tetera de agua y la puso al fuego. Después se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha muy rápida y caliente. Logró encontrar unos pantalones de chándal limpios y se los puso, junto a una gruesa sudadera con el anagrama de los Chudley Cannons. Volvió a la cocina y sacó la tetera del fuego. Tras la infructuosa búsqueda de una taza limpia, cogió una de las que estaban en el fregadero y la enjuagó con agua, pasando los dedos por dentro hasta lograr deshacerse del oscuro poso que habían dejado en ella el anterior té. Se llevó la taza de té con leche al dormitorio con él, dándole pequeños sorbos. Lanzó un hechizo para calentar las frías sábanas, se terminó el té y con un suspiro de satisfacción se metió en la cama.

El plácido sueño de Harry fue bruscamente interrumpido cuando no habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde que se había acostado. El furioso relincho de un caballo que trotaba por la habitación le hizo dar un bote de la cama y sentarse con el corazón a cien, sin comprender todavía si estaba despierto o aquel loco animal formaba parte de algún sueño delirante. Cuando el patronus habló con la voz de Ginny Weasly, reverberando por cada rincón de la habitación, Harry comprendió que, desafortunadamente, estaba despierto.

_¡Llevo media hora llamando a la puerta! ¡Saca el culo de la cama, Harry!_

Con un gruñido de contrariedad Harry apartó bruscamente las sábanas y se puso en pie. Se dio unos segundos para llenarse de calma. Siempre la necesitaba cuando Ginny andaba cerca. Mientras se dirigía hacia la sala, esta vez oyó claramente cómo aporreaban la puerta. La abrió con mal resignada voluntad.

—¡Ya era hora!

La pelirroja entró con paso furioso en el pequeño apartamento. Harry dejó escapar un bufido, y estaba a punto de decir algo muy poco agradable cuando sintió que se agarraban a sus piernas y oyó la alegre vocecita que gritaba:

—¡Papi!

Dando pequeños saltitos, James tendía sus bracitos hacia su padre para que le alzara. Desconcertado, Harry se inclinó para tomar a su hijo en brazos.

—¡Hola, campeón! —saludó, llenando de besos el pequeño rostro de James.

El niño se revolvió juguetón, respondiendo con sofocadas carcajadas a las cosquillas que había empezado a hacerle su padre. Harry observó de reojo como Ginny paseaba su mirada desaprobadora por la desordenada sala. Después se dio cuenta de la pequeña maleta que ella tenía junto a sus pies.

—¿Qué significa esto, Ginny? —preguntó.

Ella le encaró con expresión desafiante.

—Lo has olvidado, ¿verdad? —después alzó los brazos con exasperación— ¡Por supuesto que lo has olvidado! ¡Sería demasiado esperar que recordaras que hoy tenías que quedarte con tu hijo!

¡Maldita fuera! Harry le dirigió una sonrisa forzada a James, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas devolverle las cosquillas.

—Hoy no puedo Ginny…

—¿Que no puedes?—exclamó ella en tono burlón.

La pelirroja puso los brazos en jarras, de forma muy parecida a como Harry recordaba que lo hacía la señora Weasley cuando se enfadaba.

—Escucha, acabo de acostarme. Me he pasado toda la noche de vigilancia. Y tengo que volver esta noche otra vez… —trató de hacerle entender el auror.

—¿En sábado y festivo además? —cuestionó la pelirroja, como si pensara que Harry solo estaba tratando de salvar una ya planeada noche de juerga.

—No es la primera vez que trabajo en fin de semana —se defendió él, consciente de por dónde iban los pensamientos de su ex pareja.

—¡Como sea! Yo tengo que tomar un traslador… —Ginny consultó su reloj de pulsera—… dentro de treinta y cinco minutos. Mañana jugamos en Lyon.

—Ginny…

—Te lo dije, Harry —le cortó ella en ese tono apretado que presagiaba un pronto estallido—. Con tiempo suficiente como para que te organizaras. Además, le prometiste a James llevarle esta noche a su primera recogida de caramelos.

Harry miró a su hijo con un pesado sentimiento de culpabilidad. El niño en ese momento estaba muy serio, pendiente de la discusión de sus padres.

—Sé que lo dije. Pero no podía prever que…

—Lo siento, Harry. Tendrás que arreglártelas.

Ginny se dirigió decididamente hacia la puerta. Sólo se detuvo para darle un beso a su hijo.

—Hasta el domingo, cariño —después alzó los ojos hacia Harry, quien le devolvió una mirada furiosa— El disfraz de James y todo lo necesario está en la maleta.

Dicho esto, abrió la puerta y salió del apartamento, cerrándola de un portazo. Padre e hijo se miraron.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —suspiró Harry.

El pequeño James se hurgó la nariz a conciencia mientras seguía mirando a su padre con curiosidad.

—¿Mami está enfadada?

Harry frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Qué, buscando _gusamocos_? —preguntó mientras apartaba el dedo del niño de su nariz.

James se rió. Una vez su padre le había explicado que los _gusamocos_ eran unos gruesos gusanos de asqueroso color marrón que su amigo Hagrid guardaba en un cesto de su cabaña de guardabosques, en Hogwart. Al niño le parecía divertido imaginarlos saliendo de su nariz.

—¿Jugamos? —preguntó, lleno de energía.

—Papi necesita dormir un poco… ¿no te apetece una siesta? —tentó Harry.

James negó firmemente con la cabeza mientras pateaba para que su padre le dejara en el suelo. Él había dormido felizmente sus diez horas y había dado cuenta de un buen desayuno. Estaba listo para divertirse.

—¡Jugamos! —gritó con entusiasmo.

Harry bajó al pequeño, quien correteó inmediatamente hacia su maleta.

—Papi, abre…

Con un incipiente dolor de cabeza formándose detrás sus ojos, Harry arrastró los pies hasta la pequeña maleta y se puso en cuclillas.

—¿Qué has traído? —preguntó mientras empezaba a abrirla— ¿Algo con lo que puedas pasarte horas jugando tú solito? ¿El juego de construcción que papi te regaló? —preguntó esperanzado.

James afirmó con una gran sonrisa en su pecoso rostro, mientras observaba cómo Harry sacaba pantalones, camisetas, jerséis, ropa interior, un disfraz de duendecillo, un neceser con sus cosas de aseo, su libro de cuentos preferido, _Los Tres Ositos y el Gnomo Curioso_, un peluche de _Simba_, el protagonista de la película de dibujos muggle _El Rey León_ con el que James siempre dormía. Harry sonrió. Y también la película, por supuesto. Si no había visto _El Rey León_ quinientas veces desde que se la había comprado a James, no la había visto ninguna. Esta vez traía también _Dumbo_, _Buscando a Nemo_ y _101 Dálmatas_. Harry y Ginny estaban de acuerdo en pocas cosas. Pero sin duda una de ellas era que querían que James creciera sano y feliz. Y Harry tenía una especial obsesión con que el niño tuviera todo lo que él no había podido tener durante su niñez. Principalmente juguetes. Aunque en esa obsesión también había una gran parte de culpabilidad por no pasar con su hijo todo el tiempo que debería. El juego de construcción y los dragones voladores estaban en el fondo de la maleta.

—¿Miramos una peli? —preguntó Harry, viendo en ello la posibilidad de espatarrarse en el sofá y echar unos ronquidos. James siempre estaba muy quieto y callado cuando le ponía una de sus películas.

—Pero después jugamos…

—Después jugamos, te lo prometo —afirmó su padre, más que aliviado.

Entre los 71 minutos que duraba _101 Dálmatas_ y los 87 de _El Rey León_, Harry logró dormir aproximadamente tres horas, teniendo en cuenta el cambio de película, cosa que hizo con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado. Después, mientras ponía una olla al fuego para hervir un poco de pasta, envió a Hedwig con una nota para Robards, el Jefe de Aurores, diciendo que por motivos familiares se tomaba uno de los días libres que todavía tenía pendientes de disfrutar. Y, cuando la lechuza regresó, otra a Peakes pidiéndole que le buscara sustituto para esa noche, no fuera precisamente la que eligiera Warty para dar señales de vida. No obstante, rogó íntimamente para que no fuera así porque, después de tres noches pasando frío en el Callejón Knockturn, se merecía estar presente cuando le echaran el guante.

James era un niño con un buen apetito y nunca era demasiado problemático hacerle comer. Así que engulló su plato de pasta y su huevo frito en un santiamén. En eso se parecía a su tío Ron. Después, mientras el niño empezaba a desplegar las piezas del juego de construcción por la alfombra, Harry intentó recoger un poco el desorden que reinaba en su apartamento, varita en mano. No era muy diestro en ese tipo de hechizos, así que donde no llegó con magia, tuvo que llegar con las manos. Sabía que de no hacerlo, tendría con Ginny la bronca que solamente las prisas de la pelirroja habían evitado aquella mañana.

La relación de Harry con Ginny había sido toda una colección de encuentros y desencuentros. El ahora auror se había enamorado de ella durante su sexto curso en Hogwarts, cuando Ginny estaba en quinto. Actualmente ya no estaba muy seguro de si había sido porque, después de ignorarla durante tanto tiempo, había empezado a fijarse en ella cuando Ginny le había ignorado a él, pasándole un montón de ligues por debajo de las narices. Fuera como fuera, se habían hecho novios. Sin embargo, Harry había decidido terminar con ese noviazgo, unilateralmente, a finales del mismo curso, debido a que no deseaba exponerla a mayores peligros en su cruzada contra Voldemort, después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Fue doloroso para ambos. Y poco convincente, ya que tan sólo un mes después, Harry anhelaba tanto estar con ella que durante la celebración de su cumpleaños en La Madriguera no pudo evitar volver a besarla. A partir de ahí su relación volvió a enfriarse. Por la distancia y por las recriminaciones de Ron, que no se sentía muy cómodo viendo juntos a su mejor amigo y a su hermana pequeña.

Al acabar la guerra todo había cambiado. Ya no eran los mismos. Si bien es cierto que habían intentado retomar su relación, ambos habían reconocido después que lo habían hecho más por recuperar la sensación de normalidad, de que la guerra había quedado atrás, que por un verdadero sentimiento de amor entre ellos. Entremedio, habían encargado a James sin pretenderlo. Y Harry, todavía ignorando que iba a ser padre, había empezado a explorar nuevas posibilidades de la mano de Oliver Wood. Por otro lado, paradojas de la vida, cuando por fin se había convertido en un verdadero héroe, Ginny dejó de ver a Harry como el caballero de brillante armadura que siempre había idealizado.

Ninguno de los dos saltó de alegría cuando supieron que iban a ser padres. La noticia fue más bien fue un jarro de agua helada sobre sus todavía demasiado jóvenes cabezas. Pero James ya venía en camino y, tal como les dijo el señor Weasley en su momento, a lo hecho, pecho. Sin embargo, ambos fueron lo suficientemente maduros como para no enredarse en un matrimonio que estaba condenado al fracaso. Harry permaneció al lado de Ginny durante todo el embarazo, evitando provocar más habladurías por dejarse ver con otras personas durante esos meses. Se hizo cargo de todos los gastos que fueron necesarios; incluso costeó una habitación privada en San Mungo para que madre e hijo no fueran molestados. Él y Ginny nunca vivieron juntos tras el nacimiento de James. Pero Harry asumió su responsabilidad haciéndose cargo del mantenimiento del niño y pasando todo el tiempo que le era posible con el pequeño. Que debido a su trabajo no era mucho. Y ese era uno de los principales motivos de que su buena relación con Ginny se hubiera ido agriando con el tiempo. Ella siempre le echaba en cara que se desentendía de James esgrimiendo como excusa su trabajo, dejándole a ella todo el peso del cuidado y educación del niño. Y seguramente ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que Harry tan a menudo sentía, era debido a que la pelirroja tenía buena parte de razón. Pero, a pesar de reconocer que estaba muy lejos de ser un padre modelo, Harry amaba a su hijo por encima de todo.

Cansado, y con horas de sueño todavía por recuperar, el auror se sentó por fin en la alfombra con James para construir juntos una torre de piezas, que tuvieron que reconstruir varias veces porque al pequeño le parecía muy divertido lanzar a sus dragones voladores contra ella para que la derribaran cada vez que estaban a punto de terminarla.

—Es que son muy malos… —se excusó James con los ojitos brillantes de diversión tras la caída de la última torre.

El Colacuerno húngaro y el Ridgeback noruego volaron en círculos por encima de sus cabezas, a la espera de la siguiente torre. A las seis y media, recogieron los juguetes para empezar a vestir a un muy nervioso James con su disfraz de duendecillo. El pequeño pelirrojo enfundado en su traje verde parecía un travieso _leprechaunt_.

—¿En qué estaría pensando tu madre? —masculló Harry por lo bajo, observando críticamente el disfraz— ¿O habrá sido la abuela…?

En fin, él no había tenido nunca la oportunidad de pedir caramelos por Halloween cuando eraniño. Es más, ese día nunca había tenido un significado demasiado alegre para él. Pero estaba dispuesto a que James disfrutara hasta el último minuto de cada Halloween de su infancia.

—¿Listo, campeón?

—¡Sí!

Harry le dio a James un pequeño caldero que Ginny había guardado junto al disfraz. Mujer previsora, tenía que reconocerlo. Cogió a su hijo en brazos, quien se agarró muy fuerte a su cuello, como hacía siempre que se aparecía con él, encastándole el caldero que sostenía en la manita contra la nuca.

—Primera parada… —dijo, sin poder evitar sonreír al ver cómo James apretaba sus ojos cerrados, porque todavía le daba un poco de miedo la sensación de aparecerse, cosa que como buen Potter se negaba a reconocer—… La Madriguera.

Los abuelos Weasley recibieron a su primer nieto con la efusividad de siempre. Harry no se atrevió a decir nada cuando la abuela Molly se enorgulleció de lo guapo que estaba James con el disfraz que ella misma le había hecho. Pero tomó nota mental de adelantarse a la entusiástica abuela el año siguiente y comprarle él mismo el disfraz a su hijo. Desde la chimenea de La Madriguera, viajaron a casa del tío Ron y la tía Hermione, que se unieron a ellos con la pequeña Rose; a la del tío Bill y la tía Fleur, que les esperaban con su hija Victorie; la del tío George y la tía Angelina con su ya enorme barriga, ya que esperaba en un par de meses al próximo primo de James; y por último a la del tío Percy y la tía Audrey, que junto con su hija Molly cerraron el recorrido familiar. A Harry le animó un poco que James no fuera el único duendecillo de la familia. Y que Hermione tampoco pareciera muy contenta con el disfraz que la abuela Molly había hecho para todos sus nietos, incluida su hija. Todos juntos se aparecieron en Hogsmeade después para que James, el único lo suficientemente mayor como para hacerlo, se uniera a los demás niños que recorrían alegremente las calles del pueblo mágico, tocando puertas y pidiendo caramelos.

Cuando padre e hijo volvieron al apartamento horas después, tras cenar en casa de Ron y Hermione, James tenía su pequeño caldero lleno de ranas de chocolate, piruletas, caramelos de todos los sabores y tamaños, chocolatinas e incluso de varias cajas de Grageas Bertie Bott, que Harry hizo desaparecer. James era todavía demasiado pequeño para probar el sabor del cerumen. Y tampoco le gustaría encontrarse con una gragea con sabor a vómito.

Mientras intentaba ponerle el pijama a su hijo, quien saltaba sobre su cama negándose a quitarse el disfraz, Harry tuvo que reconocer que debería haber hecho caso a Hermione cuando le advirtió que no le dejara comer a James tantos caramelos, ya que demasiado azúcar alteraba a los niños, además de correr el riesgo de un buen dolor de barriga después. Pero claro, su hijo era tan feliz comiendo caramelos… y tan convincente cuando le pedía "sólo uno más" con aquella carita de angelito… ¡Y Hermione era tan odiosa por tener siempre la razón! A pesar de que lo único que quería era lograr meterse en la cama y por fin dormir una noche entera, Harry decidió llenar la bañera de agua agradablemente calentita y después de desnudar a James entre gritos y revolcones, meterle quieras que no en la bañera para ver si se calmaba. El baño caliente surgió efecto y al poco rato pudo ponerle el pijama y acostarlo, completamente rendido. Como él. Metiéndose también en la cama tras una rápida ducha, rogó para que James durmiera hasta bien entrada la mañana del sábado.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

1 de noviembre de 2003

Un ruido molesto y persistente proveniente de la ventana hizo que finalmente Harry abriera los ojos y mirara el reloj despertador que tenía encima de la mesilla de noche. Las seis y media de la mañana. A su lado, James dormía profundamente, ajeno al enojoso picoteo contra el cristal. Harry sabía perfectamente que había una lechuza en su ventana, intentando entrar. Su primera intención fue ignorarla. Estaba demasiado cómodo y caliente debajo de las mantas. Después pensó que podía haberla enviado Peakes, con noticias sobre Warty Harris. Se levantó con pereza, y caminó un poco encogido hasta la ventana para abrirla. La lechuza entró velozmente en la habitación, enfada por haber tenido que esperar tanto. Ululó furiosamente antes de posarse sobre la cama.

—¡Shhhh! —siseó Harry— Si le despiertas, te desplumo —amenazó.

Muy ofendida, la lechuza levantó altivamente la pata donde llevaba atado un sobre. Harry frunció el ceño al reconocer el anagrama del Ministerio en él. Cuando lo tuvo en su mano, la lechuza salió zumbando por la ventana, por lo que Harry entendió que no esperaba respuesta. Cerró rápidamente y después rasgó el sobre para leer la nota que había en su interior. Era de Robards.

Hemos recibido un aviso de la subdirectora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, requiriendo nuestra presencia en la escuela. Parece ser que han intentado envenenar al Director Snape. Le espero en mi oficina dentro de media hora.

Gawain Robards

Jefe de Aurores

Harry releyó la nota una vez más. ¡Maldita fuera su suerte! ¿Es que no había más aurores en el maldito Departamento? Miró hacia la cama, donde James dormía a pierna suelta y suspiró. Tendría que dejar al niño con alguien. Lo cual le iba a dar más munición a Ginny para la próxima vez que discutieran. Empezó a recoger las cosas de su hijo, pensando que a veces era un verdadero inconveniente no tener chimenea en su apartamento. Después se recordó que lo había hecho a propósito, para evitar visitas indeseadas. Dejó la maleta de James en la sala y se dirigió al teléfono para llamar a Hermione. Ella y Ron sí tenían chimenea en su casa y podrían trasladar a James fácilmente a la de los abuelos Weasley si no podían quedarse con él. Le respondió la soñolienta voz de Ron.

—Hola Ron. Acaban de llamarme del Ministerio, así que tendríais que hacerme el gran favor de quedaros con James. No sé por cuánto tiempo.

Con un adormilado James envuelto en una manta, y la maleta colgando de su brazo, Harry se apareció en casa de sus amigos.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Hermione, enfundada en una bata y con su melena convertida en una verdadera escarola—, le acostaremos con Rose.

Harry siguió a su amiga hasta la habitación de la pequeña, una año menor que James. Hermione sacó la varita, que llevaba en el bolsillo de su bata, y agrandó un poco la cama. Cuando Harry le acomodó, James se ovilló al lado de su prima con un gruñidito de satisfacción para volver a dormirse inmediatamente.

—Muchas gracias, Herm —susurró Harry antes de irse—. Os llamaré en cuanto pueda.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Robards y Harry llegaron a Hogwarts a través de la chimenea del despacho de McGonagall. Desde la guerra, Harry no recordaba haber visto a la Profesora de Transformaciones tan nerviosa. Tuvo la impresión de que la bruja había encogido un poco, o tal vez él ahora era más alto, y que su rostro estaba todavía más enjuto y arrugado.

—¡Cuánto me alegro de que haya traído a Harry con usted, Robards! —exclamó la subdirectora— No hay nadie que conozca mejor cada rincón de este castillo que él.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa de compromiso a su antigua Profesora mientras lo que deseaba era seguir en la cama con su hijo, durmiendo apaciblemente. En todo caso, otra noche de frío y lluvia en el Callejón Knockturn sería mucho más agradable que vérselas con Snape nuevamente.

—¿Puede explicarnos qué ha pasado? —preguntó Robards, yendo directamente al grano.

—Fue durante el banquete de Halloween —McGonagall miró a Harry, antes de que sus ojos se posaran de nuevo en el Jefe de Aurores—. Le pregunté si se sentía bien, porque parecía algo sofocado. Y de pronto se desplomó sobre su plato —la subdirectora miró de nuevo a Harry—. Poppy dice que el haber sido _mordido antes_, le dio cierta inmunidad que retrasó el efecto del veneno lo suficiente como para poder suministrarle el antídoto.

Un tanto incómodo, Harry asintió. ¿Por qué diablos se lo contaba a él? ¡Había estado ahí! Había visto como Voldemort empujaba a Snape dentro de la burbuja que protegía a Nagini; como ésta le mordía en el cuello hasta casi atravesárselo; y sí, en ese momento hasta había sentido pena por el desgraciado; y por último, había ayudado a Snape a engullir el contenido de esa botellita que llevaba escondida en un bolsillo secreto de su túnica, después de magrearle el cuerpo entero intentado seguir sus balbuceantes indicaciones para encontrarla. No había sido el mejor día de su vida para ninguno de los dos. O tal vez sí… considerando que ambos seguían vivos.

—¿Podemos hablar con él? —preguntó Robards, en un tono de voz que parecía pretender recordarle a la subdirectora que el jefe era él.

—Todavía está inconsciente —McGonagall miró nuevamente a Harry—. Pero Poppy dice que no tardará en despertar.

—Esperaremos —aseguró Robards.

McGonagall asintió y todos abandonaron el despacho para dirigirse hacia la enfermería.

_Continuará…_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III  
**

2 de noviembre de 2003

Harry había discutido con Robards hasta donde un auror de su graduación podía hacerlo con su superior sin ganarse una sanción. Había intentado exponer con la mayor claridad posible el porqué no era tan sólo una mala idea, sino incluso una insensatez, asignarle a él la protección de Snape. Entre otras cosas, porque aquel hombre huraño y agriado no quería dejarse proteger por nadie y estaba mostrándose muy poco colaborador con su departamento. La cosa empeoraría en cuanto le viera aparecer a él. Harry Potter era la última persona a la que el Director Snape querría ver pululando a su alrededor, cubriéndole las espaldas.

Robards se había mostrado inflexible. Le había recordando bastante ácidamente a Harry que era un auror, y que cualquier diferencia o animadversión personal con un civil que necesitara ayuda o protección estaba completamente fuera de lugar y debía dejárselas en casa. El Jefe de Aurores le había recordado su juramente de _Servir y Proteger_, y la obligación de acatar las órdenes de su superior sin cuestionarlas. Para mayor frustración de Harry, le había apartado del caso del _Aliento de Dragón_ y le había ordenado exclusiva y completa dedicación al caso Snape. Contaría con el apoyo de un par de aurores que desde el Ministerio le facilitarían cuanto solicitara. Y que él ya podía ir haciendo el petate, porque iba a pasar una buena temporada en Hogwarts. Lo que el caso tardara en resolverse. Por lo tanto, si deseaba perder de vista al Director Snape bien pronto, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Describir el estado de ánimo de Harry Potter cuando llegó a Hogwarts aquella mañana como de un cabreo recalcitrante, ni siquiera se acercaba a cómo se sentía el joven auror cuando salió de la chimenea de la subdirectora de la institución. No compartió ni una milésima parte de la alegría que la ya anciana bruja manifestó al ver que finalmente el asignado a la protección del Director había sido él. Harry sospechaba que McGonagall tenía bastante culpa de que se encontrara allí en ese momento. _Cuánto me alegro de que haya traído a Harry con usted, Robard! No hay nadie que conozca mejor cada rincón de este castillo que él._ Y aunque Harry sentía un gran afecto por su ex Profesora, en aquel momento hubiera deseado poder maldecirla.

—Oh, Harry, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que finalmente hayas sido tú —exclamó ella al verle.

_Mentirosa, ya sabía que sería yo._

A pesar de todo, Harry dejó caer el petate que llevaba en la mano y correspondió al abrazo de McGonagall.

—Siento no decir lo mismo —respondió, sin embargo, poco dispuesto a dejarle creer a la bruja que aquello iba a ser una fiesta—. Pero es mi trabajo.

—Robards habla muy bien de ti —aseguró ella, dándole unos cariñosos golpecitos en el brazo.

_Cabrón._

—Después de sus rifirrafes con Severus durante estos dos días, le convencí de que si había alguien que no se dejaría amilanar por el carácter del Director, ese eras tú. Me tranquiliza que me haya hecho caso.

_Traidora._

—No puedo decir que me haga muy feliz —manifestó Harry, tomando asiento siguiendo la indicación de McGonagall, mientras ella se sentaba tras su mesa de trabajo—. Sinceramente, hubiera preferido que fuera otro quien se encargara de este asunto.

Ella le miró con comprensión.

—Lo sé —afirmó—. Y siento haberte puesto en este compromiso, Harry. Pero…

La subdirectora retorció sus manos con cierta angustia. Miró a Harry como si fuera el único capaz de resolver los problemas del mundo. De hecho, ya lo había hecho una vez. No obstante, Harry dudaba de que fuera capaz de hacerlo una segunda, si tal infortunio llegara a presentarse de nuevo.

—Está bien —dijo el auror en un tono más conciliador—. Estoy aquí, así que lo mejor es que empiece con esto cuanto antes —sacó una pequeña libretita y un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su abrigo—. ¿Quién querría ver a Snape muerto? —sonrió con cierta malicia antes de especificar—: Actualmente.

Harry quería oír una versión objetiva. Lejos de la tergiversada que seguramente le daría Snape, si llegaba a darle alguna. McGonagall apretó un poco los labios y negó pesarosamente con la cabeza.

—No hay mucha gente que le aprecie, sinceramente —reconoció.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Ella le dirigió una mirada de reproche y Harry decidió no hacer más comentarios mordaces.

—Empecemos por los de dentro —invitó el auror, refiriéndose al personal de Hogwarts—. Son los más cercanos a Snape.

—Me temo que, aparte de mí y tal vez de Hagrid, ninguno de los antiguos Profesores le ha aceptado con demasiado entusiasmo.

—Hagrid es una buena persona, incapaz de desearle mal a nadie. Y suele apreciar a todo tipo de criaturas oscuras…—Harry no pudo evitar volver a sonreír con malicia—. Tuvo una acromántula de mascota… y un dragón…

—¡Por amor a Merlín, Harry! —le reprendió la Profesora, a pesar de todo, reprimiendo también una sonrisa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el auror, sin sentirlo en absoluto—. Continúe, por favor.

Ella meditó durante unos segundos.

—Bien, tampoco Firenze y Sybill suelen tener desencuentros con Severus. Firenze es un centauro muy pacífico. Y muy inteligente, debo añadir. Severus le respeta —afirmó—. En cuanto a Sybill, ella suele estar en su propio mundo, ya sabes…

Harry sonrió al recodar a la estrafalaria y un poco loca Profesora de Adivinación y a su molesta manía de pronosticar su muerte cada nuevo curso.

—Después tenemos a Leesa, Leesa Hayes, la Profesora de Estudios Muggles. No la conoces porque se incorporó al cuadro de profesores después de la guerra —McGonagall sonrió—. Es una joven muy dulce. Me temo que se siente algo amedrentada por Severus, pero no creo que tenga motivos para odiarle. Severus no suele ser desagradable con ella.

—Chica afortunada —musitó Harry para sí mismo.

—Tampoco conoces a Völund Koldstat, el Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Se incorporó al mismo tiempo que Leesa.

—¿Qué hay de él? —preguntó Harry, levantando la mirada de su libreta.

McGonagall frunció un poco el ceño.

—Es bastante presuntuoso. Y no voy a ocultarte que me desagrada. Pero es bueno en su materia.

—¿Cómo de bueno?—preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—El mejor que ha pasado por aquí en muchos años—reconoció la subdirectora a contrapecho.

—Así que el puesto ya no está maldito…

—Eso parece —suspiró la bruja.

—¿Qué tal se lleva con Snape?

McGonagall tuvo que meditar su respuesta.

—Koldstat siempre se muestra mucho más modesto cuando se dirige a Severus. Solo se ha enfrentado a él una vez, que yo recuerde. Koldstat pretendía dar a los de primero una clase sobre maldiciones, pero Severus no se lo permitió.

—Si no recuerdo mal, las maldiciones no se dan hasta cuarto —dijo Harry.

—Exacto. Pero parece ser que en Durmstrangs no es así. Koldstat enseñó allí durante cuatro años.

—¿Y cómo vino a parar aquí?

—Después de la guerra no teníamos Profesor de Defensa. Nos envió su curriculum y después de entrevistarlo, Severus le dio el trabajo.

Tendría que prestarle atención a ese tal Koldstat, pensó Harry. Más si era tan bueno como McGonagall decía.

—¿Algún otro nuevo Profesor?

La subdirectora negó con la cabeza.

—A Slughorn le conociste —Harry dejó escapar un pequeño bufido y la bruja sonrió—. Él y Severus mantienen una relación bastante diplomática frente a los demás. Pero ninguno de los dos se soporta —McGonagall suspiró y Harry ocultó su sonrisa manteniendo la cabeza baja, mirando su libreta—. Severus considera a Horace un profesor cómodo y permisivo. Y un pocionista mediocre. Y Horace se siente agredido porque Severus ha limitado las actividades de su… Club —Harry habría jurado que McGonagall había estado a punto de decir _estúpido_ Club—, porque no quiere que se fomente el favoritismo entre los alumnos. Opinión que comparto, debo decir.

Harry recordó el altar de fotos del que Slughorn se sentía tan orgulloso, todas de ex alumnos influyentes y con éxito. Desconocía si él mismo estaría ahora en ese altar. De hecho, no creía tener nada que pudiera beneficiar a Slughorn en ningún sentido. Tal como le había recordado Robards cuando le había leído la cartilla, un auror no puede tener hostilidad hacia nadie, pero tampoco favoritismos.

—¿Siguen por aquí el Profesor Flitwick y la Profesora Sprout? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —afirmó ella, como si lo contrario fuera una blasfemia.

Harry esperó a que continuara hablando.

—¿Y? —preguntó al ver que ella no seguía.

La subdirectora frunció de nuevo el ceño.

—Supongo que ellos forman el círculo más crítico. Pomona, Filius, Aurora… —McGonagall suspiró— La gente perdona, pero no olvida, Harry.

La anciana bruja abandonó por unos momentos su rígida postura y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su sillón.

—Severus llevó su papel hasta sus últimas consecuencias —explicó—. Y me temo que es demasiado bueno humillando y despreciando cuando se lo propone. Esté actuando o no.

—¡Qué me va a contar a mí! —gruñó Harry—. Aunque me temo que ahora no la sigo…

McGonagall estrechó sus pequeños ojos de gato, endureciendo su mirada.

—Nos hizo la vida bastante difícil a todos durante el curso en el que los Carrow estuvieron aquí.

—Entiendo… —musitóel auror— Se refiere a que los Profesores no lo han olvidado.

—Hay cosas sobre las que es muy difícil pasar página —la subdirectora miró a su antiguo alumno con aire interrogante—. ¿Tú has podido olvidar, Harry?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Hay recuerdos que son imposibles de borrar —respondió.

Sumidos cada uno en sus propias memorias, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Atrincherado en su despacho oficial de la torre, Severus masticaba su mal humor maldiciendo a la entrometida de Minerva. Nunca debió confiarle el contenido de las notas. Ni siquiera que las había recibido. La relativa tranquilidad de aquellos últimos años le había hecho bajar la guardia con respecto a una de sus premisas más sagradas: no confiar en nadie, por muy confiable que pareciera.

Solo por educación y por mantener una posición políticamente correcta con el Ministerio, Severus no había mandado a Robards a meterse en sus propios asuntos. A veces lamentaba carecer de la vena diplomática de Dumbledore, así como de su exquisito don manipulador. Estaba seguro de que su antecesor habría sido capaz de librarse de la presencia de ese auror que el Ministerio se había empeñado en asignarle para su protección, hasta que dieran con el autor o autora del casi efectivo envenenamiento. No obstante, Severus había sido muy claro tanto con Robards como con el Ministro Shacklebolt en cuanto a que, si no tenía más remedio que soportar que interfirieran en su vida de esa forma, esperaba que el auror en cuestión fuera un veterano con años de servicio a sus espaldas, que conociera bien su trabajo y respetara tanto su espacio personal como su trabajo. Lo cual, a su parecer, descartaba cualquier posibilidad de que se les ocurriera enviar a Potter.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, Severus apretó la mandíbula y adoptó una postura erguida y desafiante. No pensaba ponerle las cosas fáciles a nadie.

—¡Adelante! —bramó.

El rostro feliz y sonriente de Minerva le dio la primera pista de que lo que estaba a punto de suceder no iba a gustarle. Inmediatamente detrás de ella entró Potter.

—El auror que envía el Ministerio ya está aquí, Severus —la sonrisa de ella se amplió todavía más— ¡Es Harry!

Las manos de Severus, entrelazadas y apoyadas sobre la mesa, se apretaron de tal forma que las puntas de los dedos quedaron completamente blancas. Potter avanzó hacia él sin que en su rostro pudiera detectarse ningún tipo de emoción.

—Buenos días, Director Snape —saludó en un tono impersonal—. El Ministerio me envía…

_Para tocarme los cojones._

—… para que me ocupe de su protección. Llevaré la investigación de su caso.

—¿Usted? —cuestionó Severus.

—Sí, yo.

El hijo puta tuvo la desfachatez de sonreír. El Director de Hogwarts le dirigió a su antiguo alumno aquella mirada de _desaparece de mi vista si no quieres que te destripe hasta los hígados, _que desafortunadamente no pareció hacer ningún tipo de mella en el auror.

—Me disculpan un momento…

Harry y McGonagall se miraron, sin comprender. Severus se levantó bruscamente y rodeó su mesa para, a continuación, señalarles la puerta. Con los dientes apretados, volvió a insistir.

—Si son tan amables, sólo será un momento.

Potter y McGonagall abandonaron el despacho con cierto recelo, pero no discutieron. Severus se volvió con furia hacia la chimenea y, tomando el tarro que había en la repisa, lanzó una pequeña cantidad de polvos flú.

—¡Ministerio de Magia, Departamento de Aurores, Despacho del Jefe Robards! —tronó, quedándose casi sin aire al llegar al final de la frase.

Por el rato que tardó en recibir respuesta, Severus tuvo la impresión de que la red flú estaba re-direccionando su llamada. Entonces, el Director recordó que era domingo. Cuando el rostro de Robards apareció por fin entre las llamas tenía una expresión de manifiesto descontento.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Director Snape?

Severus se dio unos segundos antes de responder, para no gritarle.

—¿Qué parte de mi más que razonable y justificada solicitud no entendió, Robards?

—Me temo que no le comprendo —respondió el Jefe de Aurores, al parecer de Severus, haciéndose claramente el despistado.

—¡Potter! —escupió Severus— ¡Me ha enviado a Potter!

—¿Y dónde está el problema, Director Snape?

¿Que dónde estaba el problema? Severus parpadeó durante unos instantes, incrédulo.

—Si no recuerdo mal, Potter ni siquiera llegó a sacarse los EXTASIS —respondió de forma burlesca.

Claro que se calló que ningún alumno de su curso lo había hecho. Tanto si habían permanecido en Hogwarts durante aquel problemático curso, como si habían luchado desde fuera como Potter y sus amigos, el Ministerio les había _regalado_ el título. Habían considerado que tras luchar en la última batalla en Hogwarts, los alumnos habían demostrado sobradamente haber adquirido los conocimientos necesarios.

—Si no recuerdo mal, usted pidió un auror veterano y Potter lleva cinco años en el cuerpo —argumentó Robards con paciencia.

—Dije con años de servicio —apuntilló Severus.

—Que conociera bien su trabajo —continuó el Jefe de Aurores, sin hacerle el menor caso—. Y le aseguro que el auror Potter tiene uno de los mejores historiales de resolución de casos del departamento.

—¿Comparado con el de quién? —bufó Severus— Habría que ver primero el historial de los demás…

Ahora era Robards quien estaba intentando controlarse para no salir de la chimenea y darle en la boca al testarudo y desagradable Director.

—Y, ¡estoy seguro de que el auror Potter respetará rigurosamente tanto su espacio personal como su trabajo, Director Snape! —Robards respiró hondo y añadió en un tono más moderado— Si no fuera así, no dude en hacérmelo saber.

—¡No dude de que lo haré!

—Buenos días, Director Snape.

—¡Buenos días!

¡Menudo cretino! Severus se dirigió con pasos furiosos hacia la puerta y la abrió bruscamente.

—¡Entre, Potter! —al ver que la subdirectora iba a seguirle dijo—: Gracias Minerva. No te necesito por el momento.

Ella apretó los labios y se dio la vuelta, contrariada. Severus hizo un verdadero esfuerzo para no dar un portazo. Potter se había quedado de pie ante su mesa, por lo visto esperando que fuera él quien le invitara a sentarse. No llevaba el uniforme de auror que el Ministerio había instaurado después de la guerra, sino que vestía prendas muggles. Seguramente, considerando que si tenía que quedarse por allí, llamaría menos la atención. ¡Llamar menos la atención! bufó Severus de nuevo, esta vez en su fuero interno. Potter no pasaría desapercibido en el colegio ni que todos los alumnos fueran ciegos.

—Siéntese, Potter —ordenó, haciendo él lo mismo.

Antes de sentarse, Harry sacó de nuevo la pequeña libreta y el bolígrafo.

—¿Pretende entrevistarme? —se burló Snape.

—Tomar algunas notas —respondió Harry, sin inmutarse.

—Entonces tome buena nota de mis reglas—dijo el Director, volviendo a entrelazar las manos sobre la mesa y adoptando una postura autoritaria.

Por el contrario, Harry se recostó en su silla, tomando una actitud relajada.

—Primera y esencial: no quiero verle cerca de mí. No intente interferir en mi vida o en mi trabajo. Segunda: no quiero que bajo ninguna circunstancia se vea alterada la tranquilidad del colegio. Manténgase apartado del personal y sobretodo de los alumnos —Severus contempló con severidad la indolente postura de Potter—. No está tomando nota.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No se preocupe, tengo buena memoria.

—Entonces, ¿para qué necesita una libreta de notas? —preguntó Severus con sarcasmo.

—Por si se me olvida algo.

—Acaba de decir que tiene buena memoria.

Harry negó con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa asomando a sus labios de nuevo.

—No le va a funcionar. No ha logrado que Robards le librara de mí, ¿verdad? —dijo en tono resabido—. Tampoco lo conseguirá pretendiendo confundirme.

Severus sonrió maliciosamente para ocultar su molestia.

—¿Está seguro?

Harry igualó su sonrisa.

—He escuchado sus reglas —dijo—. Ahora escuchará las mías, Director Snape.

—¿De veras?

Harry ignoró el comentario, así como su tono irónico.

—Primera: voy a convertirme en su sombra durante los próximos días o semanas. Hasta que esto se resuelva. Segunda: me informará de sus planes, compromisos, así como de los lugares a los que tenga previsto ir, si ello es estrictamente necesario. De lo contrario, lo cancelará.

—En sus sueños —masculló Severus.

—Tercera: no intente desaparecer y darme esquinazo, porque entonces me obligará a ponerle un hechizo localizador. Y créame que no deseo hacerlo porque es muy fastidioso.

Severus se rió.

—Como si fuera a permitírselo.

Harry arqueó ambas cejas, haciendo que sus gafas se deslizaran un poco sobre su nariz.

—Como si pudiera impedírmelo.

—Está muy pagado de sí mismo, ¿verdad? —se burló Severus

El auror le ignoró de nuevo.

—Seguirá mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, Director Snape. Porque hay gente empeñada en preservar su vida y yo he jurado _Servir _y_ Proteger_. Aunque sea a _usted_ —remarcó la última palabra con una ligera inflexión de voz—. Y no voy a permitir que sea la primera mancha en mi expediente. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?

Los ojos de Severus eran dos pozos negros de ira contenida. Potter era todavía más arrogante, descarado e insoportable que en sus mejores tiempos de novel celebridad. Matar señores oscuros debía ser una fuente inagotable de energía para alimentar el ego.

—No tengo ninguna intención de altera el normal funcionamiento de la escuela —siguió hablando Harry, en un tono profesional que daba a entender que no estaba dispuesto a salirse ni un milímetro del protocolo marcado en el manual para aquellos casos—. Ni mucho menos molestar a los alumnos. Pero voy a hablar con todo el personal docente —obvió que ya lo había hecho con McGonagall—, y con Filch, madame Pince y madame Pomfrey. También los elfos de las cocinas. Y tengo intención de revisar este despacho y sus habitaciones privadas.

Antes de que Snape pudiera protestar, Harry se levantó, se quitó el abrigo y sacó su varita de una funda que llevaba atada al hombro

—Y voy a empezar ahora mismo, si le parece.

Un inoportuno dolor de cabeza empezó a palpitar en las sienes de Severus. Uno que no era producto más que de la tensión y el enojo. Y, tal vez, secuela de un veneno muy potente que estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida. El Director cerró los ojos unos segundos y se dejó caer hacia atrás, sobre el respaldo del sillón. Al parecer, su opinión no le importaba demasiado a nadie.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Harry había revisado el despacho del Director de Hogwarts de arriba abajo, sin encontrar nada sospechoso.

—¿Acaso me cree tan idiota como para no haberlo hecho yo mismo? —le había recriminado Snape ácidamente.

El auror no se había molestado en explicarle que había un montón de hechizos específicos que sólo utilizaban los aurores, quienes habían sido entrenados para ello y que un civil no tenía, mejor dicho, no debería conocer. Durante las dos horas que duró el minucioso reconocimiento, Harry pudo sentir sobre él la intensa y airada mirada de Snape, siguiéndole a cada paso. Apartándola solamente cuando se encontraba con la del auror.

Harry no podía por menos que sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Ya había esperado resistencia por parte de Snape. Pero no que lograría imponerse con tanta facilidad. Aunque la maniobra de hablar con Robards a sus espaldas había sido bastante mezquina. No es que le sorprendiera… El ex Profesor de Pociones siempre había tenido tendencia a infravalorar sus capacidades. Y Harry había disfrutado enormemente de la pétrea expresión de sorpresa que el huraño mago no había podido disimular, a pesar de su innegable empeño.

Antes de comer, Snape accedió a regañadientes a reunir al personal docente de Hogwarts, incluido el celador, en la Sala de Profesores. Presentó a Harry, innecesariamente claro está, y les informó de que el auror estaría por allí algunos días, investigando el incidente de la noche de Halloween. Les pidió que facilitaran a Harry sus horas libres para que pudiera hablar con cada uno de ellos en privado. La mayoría de Profesores dieron muestras de alegría al reencontrarse con su ex alumno, mostrándose satisfechos de que fuera él el designado para realizar la investigación. Hecho que molestó bastante al Director, a quien no le quedó más remedio que morderse convenientemente la lengua.

Leesa Hayes resultó ser tan dulce como McGonagall la había descrito a Harry. Y muy guapa. Ojos castaños y cálidos. Cabello color caramelo, ligeramente ondulado, que llevaba recogido en un moño. Cuando sonreía se formaban dos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas que le daban un aire simpático y cercano. Tal vez debido a la asignatura que impartía, había decidido ir vestida a la manera muggle, puesto que llevaba pantalones debajo de su túnica de profesora. Fue una de las primeras en facilitarle su horario, obsequiando al auror con una de esas sonrisas, tímida pero adorable, mientras éste lo anotaba en su libreta. Harry sintió un agradable calorcillo en su estómago.

Völund Koldstat era noruego. Debía rondar los treinta y cinco años, alto, de complexión delgada pero firme. Sus movimientos eran precisos y elegantes, como los de un felino. De piel bronceada y pelo de un azabache intenso, que le llegaba casi a media espalda. Sus ojos eran almendrados, azules y profundos, enmarcados en un rostro de una belleza extrañamente salvaje. Incluso primitiva. Pero su sonrisa era innegablemente arrogante. El auror se dio cuenta inmediatamente que no tan solo no gozaba de las simpatías de McGonagall, si no que tampoco parecía contar con la de la mayoría de sus compañeros. El mago no se cortó ni un pelo al dedicarle a Harry una mirada evaluativa, como si estuviera midiendo sus posibilidades. Y su "estoy a su entera disposición, auror Potter", cuando le dictó su horario, Harry estaba seguro que sonó exactamente como Koldstat había pretendido que sonara. Sugerente. Harry casi sonrió al ver el fruncido ceño de la subdirectora. Para después darse cuenta de que el de Snape lo estaba todavía mucho más. _Merlín, dame paciencia_, pensó para sí mismo, antes de recibir un contundente abrazo de su antigua Profesora de Herbología. Empezaba a tener la impresión de que los Profesores celebraban su presencia como si hubiera ido a Hogwarts de visita para pasar un buen rato con ellos.

Cuando terminó, Harry le dio la posibilidad a Snape de comer en su despacho, si no quería que los alumnos le vieran sentado a su lado en la mesa de Profesores, en el Gran Comedor.

—Mi cara se estampó en un plato lleno de salsa, Potter —rechazó éste ácidamente—. No puedo permitirme esconderme en mi despacho.

Harry se encogió de hombros, deseando secretamente haber podido presenciar el gran momento.

Al límite de su paciencia, Snape soportó que el auror se sentara a su lado, ejecutara hechizos detectores en cada uno de sus platos y bebida, y fingió no ver la excitada agitación que la presencia de Harry Potter, comiendo en la mesa de Profesores, levantó en el alumnado. Sin embargo, lo peor llegó después de cenar, cuando Potter le siguió tranquilamente hasta sus aposentos en las mazmorras y vio el petate junto al sofá de la sala.

—¿Tiene intención de quedarse aquí? —preguntó ásperamente.

—Como ya le dije, seré su sombra —Harry le dirigió una mirada cercana a la disculpa. A pesar de todo, comprendía que a nadie le gustaba que invadieran su intimidad de esa forma— No se preocupe, no molestaré.

Harry sacó su varita y ejecutó algunos hechizos en la sala.

—Mis habitaciones son seguras —gruñó Snape.

—Tanto como el plato en su mesa —respondió el auror, apenas distrayéndose de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando terminó con la sala, preguntó:

—¿Puedo ver su dormitorio?

—No creo que sea necesario —se negó Snape.

Harry suspiró con paciencia.

—¿Ha visto alguna vez un colchón deglutidor?

Snape alzó una ceja, de forma que Harry entendió que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

—Créame, no le gustaría comprobar lo que es capaz de hacer.

—¿Deglutirme? —se mofó Snape.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Lentamente, hasta que no quede de usted ni los huesos —explicó—. El proceso puede durar horas. Pero una vez ha empezado, ya no puede hacerse nada por la víctima más que darle una muerte rápida y piadosa.

El Director le lanzó al auror una mirada desdeñosa.

—Se lo está inventando, Potter.

—Puede —Harry mantuvo su sonrisa—. O puede que me pasara horas vomitando después de ver el resultado de esa maldición en el colchón de Gilbert Whimple. ¿Le recuerda? Trabajaba en el departamento de Encantamientos Experimentales…

Al auror le pareció que la cetrina tez de Snape palidecía un poco. Después el Director se volvió bruscamente y se dirigió a una puerta, a la derecha de la sala y la abrió.

—¡Intente no tocar mis cosas, Potter!

Harry se mordió los labios para no sonreír de nuevo. Sin una palabra más, entró en la habitación. Al contrario de lo que había esperado de los aposentos de Snape en general, el auror había constatado que no eran sombríos ni tétricos. El salón que acababa de dejar era una estancia agradable, confortable y cálida. Por lo tanto ya no le sorprendió que su dormitorio también lo fuera.

Había una chimenea, ésta mucho más pequeña que la de la sala. Harry pensó que tal vez se debiera a que las habitaciones de las mazmorras, por su situación, eran especialmente más frías que las del resto del castillo. La cama era grande y los doseles, ahí sí que Snape demostró su vena Slytherin, eran de un color verde musgo bastante oscuro. Al igual que en el salón, a pesar de la acumulación de libros en la mesa de trabajo del Director, el orden y la pulcritud eran las características más sobresalientes. No había ropa usada a la vista; ni zapatos. Había una banqueta frente a la cama sobre la que descansaba una manta adicional, perfectamente doblada. Sobre las mesillas de noche había poca cosa más que un quinqué. En una de ellas una jarra de agua y un vaso. El armario no era muy grande; tal vez el Director no tuviera demasiada ropa y enseres personales. A Harry, Snape siempre le había parecido una persona bastante parca. O tal vez los guardara en el baúl que estaba justo al lado. Aunque estaba perfectamente conservado, Harry dedujo que debía ser de sus tiempos de estudiante, porque se parecía bastante al que él mismo tenía en casa y recordaba que tenían el resto de estudiantes de su época. En la tapa llevaba las iniciales S.S.

El auror dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, observando a su alrededor. No había tantas cosas que tocar… Lo más interesante parecía estar en la estantería que se alzaba en la pared junto a la puerta. Había bastantes libros, seguramente los más personales del Director; pero también estaba llena de cajitas o pequeños cofres y algunas fotografías. En realidad, sólo dos. Harry se acercó para poder mirarlas mejor. En una de ellas, aparecía un niño pálido y delgado, con esa ya enorme nariz perfilándose en su cara y unos grandesojos negros que más que vacíos, parecían atormentados. Su pelo era muy oscuro, y aunque no lo llevaba demasiado largo, ya caía sobre sus mejillas, enmarcando la expresión asustadiza que tenía pintada en el rostro. Vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cortos marrones. Ambas prendas caían demasiado holgadas sobre el cuerpo infantil. La mujer que estaba a su lado, tomándole por los hombros, no era guapa. Su cara era larga y pálida y lo que más destacaba de ella tal vez fueran sus grandes cejas, que le daban un aspecto hosco y enfadado. También era muy delgada, y su piel, aparte de pálida, tenía ese tono cetrino que había heredado Snape. Así como la expresión amargada que también exhibía el rostro de la mujer.

La otra fotografía había sido tomada en Hogwarts. Harry reconoció el terreno que se extendía tras los jóvenes que aparecían en ella, que acababa en el lago. Un Snape adolescente, de unos quince o dieciséis años, posaba con su habitual expresión hosca junto a otros cinco chicos que, a pesar de su juventud, Harry pudo reconocer perfectamente: Evan Rosier (asesinado por los aurores en los 80), los hermanos Lestrange, Rudolph y Rastaban (ambos recibieron el beso del dementor al terminar la guerra), Regulus Black, el hermano de Sirius (fallecido en 1979, en la cueva que albergaba uno de los horcrux de Voldemort) y Avery (quien también recibió el beso del dementor al finalizar la guerra). Harry se preguntó por qué diablos Snape seguiría conservando esa fotografía…

Aunque sentía curiosidad, Harry no abrió ninguna de los cofres, limitándose a lanzar sobre ellos hechizos de reconocimiento. Muchos de ellos tenían hechizos personales de Snape para protegerlos, al igual que el baúl escolar. Harry se preguntó cuántos secretos seguiría guardando todavía Severus Snape, por azares de un destino caprichoso, convertido en Director de Hogwarts.

_Continuará…_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

3 de noviembre de 2003

Severus debía agradecer que Potter se hubiera comportado de forma suficientemente discreta y poco molesta. No había hecho ningún comentario, ni ningún gesto o expresión que demostrara lo que pudiera pensar del pequeño mundo en el que el Director había convertido sus habitaciones en las mazmorras. Había puesto unos cuantos hechizos tanto en la puerta como en la chimenea —algo completamente innecesario al parecer de Severus— y después parecía haberse relajado, dado que había sacado un libro de su petate y había empezado a leerlo atentamente. Desde su mesa de trabajo Severus no había podido leer el título, pero sospechaba que debía tratarse de un texto profesional más que de entretenimiento. Más o menos una hora después, Potter lo había guardado y le había pedido permiso para usar el cuarto de baño. Había sacado un neceser, una toalla y varias prendas de su petate y había vuelto quince minutos después, duchado y vestido con una ropa bastante similar a la que había llevado durante el día. Sin poder evitar su curiosidad, Severus había seguido observando cómo sacaba de su petate algo que, tras agitar su varita, devolvió a su tamaño normal y que resultó ser una almohada y una manta. El Director se preguntó si formaría parte del equipo que se entregaba a un auror, aparte del uniforme. La manta era de un azul bastante parecido al de la túnica que vestía el cuerpo de aurores. Fuera como fuera, Potter se había acostado en el sofá, vestido, con la varita bajo la almohada, le había dado las buenas noches y en menos de un minuto ya estaba roncando. Una vez en su habitación, a Severus le había costado bastante conciliar el sueño.

Por la mañana el Director se había levantado con los ojos pesados, como si no hubiera dormido lo suficiente o no hubiera descansado bien. Potter le esperaba en la sala, con sus cosas recogidas y leyendo otra vez ese libro de la noche anterior. Severus no se sentía muy hablador por las mañanas. Y al parecer Potter tampoco, porque se saludaron con un escueto _buenos días_ y, sin mediar una palabra más, abandonaron las habitaciones después de que el auror levantara los hechizos que había puesto la noche anterior. Severus se sintió como un maldito squib.

—¿Va a trabajar en su despacho durante toda la mañana? —preguntó Harry a Snape después del desayuno.

—No pienso salir del castillo, si es eso lo que le preocupa.

—Bien, entonces aprovecharé para hablar con la Profesora Sprout y con la Profesora Hayes. Vendré a buscarle para ir a comer.

Severus hizo una mueca desagradable y preguntó en tono burlesco:

—¿Me traerá también un ramo de flores? Mis preferidas son las lilas…

Harry reprimió un gruñido de exasperación.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez. Pero me temo que hoy tendrá que conformarse con mi compañía… y la del claustro de profesores y setecientos ochenta alumnos.

—Setecientos ochenta y tres —rectificó Severus en tono agrio.

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!

Y ambos hombres se dieron la espalda para dirigirse a sus respectivas obligaciones.

Harry se reunió con la Profesora Sprout a las nueve. El despacho de la Jefa de la Casa Hufflepuff estaba junto a los invernaderos, donde también tenía sus habitaciones. Ese día su primera clase empezaba a las diez de la mañana, con los de segundo. Harry acompañó a la enérgica bruja hasta uno de los invernaderos, donde ella empezó a preparar las orejeras que los alumnos utilizarían para trasplantar mandrágoras y las correspondientes macetas.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Harry? Puede que Dumbledore confiara en él; que Minerva confíe ahora en él también. Pero para mí no es más que un chaquetero, que salió mejor librado de la guerra de lo que se merecía.

—El Ministerio le reconoció como héroe de guerra… —le recordó Harry.

—Sí, ya, ya… —Sprout agitó la mano con desdén— Y le dio Hogwarts como recompensa a los servicios prestados. Eso ya lo sabemos.

Entonces se encaró a Harry, con los brazos en jarras sobre sus voluminosas caderas.

—Lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer mismo, Harry. A Snape parapetado detrás de esa armadura. ¡Lastima que ninguno de aquellos puñales le alcanzara! ¡Y lástima que el hechizo de Filius no lograra que esa misma armadura le diera un apretado abrazo después!

La Profesora se apartó un mechón de pelo gris de los ojos con un gesto brusco.

—Tenías que haber visto cómo corría mientras Filius, Minerva y yo le perseguíamos —y Harry no pudo decirle que sí, que había presenciado todo el episodio bajo su capa de invisibilidad junto con Luna—. El muy desgraciado saltó por una ventana, ¿puedes creértelo?

Por lo visto, la Profesora de Herbología no recordaba que al poco habían aparecido Luna y él, para asomarse a esa ventana y observar la silueta de Snape corriendo hacia el muro que delimitaba los terrenos de la escuela.

—Y ahora ella le apoya… —la bruja negó incrédulamente con la cabeza, refiriéndose a la subdirectora.

Después miró a Harry, como si esperara que él empezara su propia diatriba contra el Director. No obstante, el auror le dirigió una mirada de disculpa antes de decir:

—Me temo que tendré que preguntarle dónde estaba y qué hizo antes del banquete de Halloween, Profesora.

La Profesora Sprout abrió la boca, sorprendida. Como si aquello fuera lo último que hubiera esperado escuchar. Reponiéndose, dijo haber estado trabajando en los invernaderos toda la tarde. Sola.

Después de su entrevista con la Profesora de Herbología, Harry había bajado a las cocinas y merodeado un poco por el inmenso lugar. No creía que el veneno en el planto de Snape hubiera sido colocado allí. Las fuentes con la comida aparecían en las mesas del comedor desde la cocina. Pero éstas eran cuantiosas y de ellas se servían varios comensales. De la misma fuente con la carne que había comido Snape se habían servido también McGongall, Slughorn y Hayes. Y ninguno de ellos había sido envenenado. También había descartado la botella de vino por el mismo motivo. Sin embargo, estuvo observando durante un buen rato la condimentación de las viandas que se servirían a la hora de comer —causando con ello una seria conmoción a los elfos de las cocinas— y había escuchado con mucha atención todas las explicaciones que los tres elfos encargados de dirigirlas —responsable de primeros platos, de segundos platos y de los postres— habían estado encantados de brindarle, intercalando profundas reverencias entre frase y frase.

Eran cerca de las once cuando se dirigió al encuentro de la Profesora Hayes, en el primer piso, donde se encontraba el aula de Estudios Muggles. Llegó justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría y los alumnos empezaban a abandonar el aula. Eran de segundo, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Harry tuvo que apretar fuertemente los labios para no sonreír ante los comentarios mal disimulados que llegaban a sus oídos.

—Les impresionas.

La voz de Leesa Hayes era tan dulce como su sonrisa.

—Tonterías…

Durante unos bochornosos segundos, Harry se sintió más tonto que uno de esos Hufflepuff de segundo. Entró en el aula, consciente de que tanto su expresión como su lenguaje corporal no eran los adecuados para un auror que estaba de servicio, a punto de interrogar a una posible sospechosa. Hayes sonrió de nuevo y Harry decidió que aquella entrevista sería mucho más interesante que la de la Profesora Sprout. La Profesora de Estudios Muggles se sentó tras su mesa con un movimiento grácil y fluido, y Harry se apoyó en el pupitre que quedaba enfrente. Sacó libreta y bolígrafo de su bolsillo y trazó una raya por debajo de las anotaciones que había hecho de la Profesora Sprout. A continuación escribió: _Leesa Hayes_

—Estoy un poco nerviosa —reconoció la Profesora.

Harry levantó la mirada de su libreta y sonrió.

—No tiene porqué, Profesora. Solo serán unas cuantas preguntas.

—Oh, por favor, tutéame —rogó la joven bruja con un ligero rubor—. Hará todo esto menos… formal.

—Como quieras —accedió el auror amablemente.

Harry observó los objetos que había encima de la mesa de la Profesora: una olla a presión, una sandwichera, una plancha para el pelo (lo sabía porque se la había visto utilizar a Hermione), una maquinilla de afeitar eléctrica y una consola de videojuegos.

—Supongo que para los niños hijos de magos deben resultar curiosos —dijo, señalándolos.

Hayes asintió, tomando la consola en su mano.

—Y todos acaban peleando por esto —sonrió—. Me gustaría proponerle al Director la compra de unas cuantas consolas, pero…

La bruja se encogió un poco de hombros, como si no estuviera muy segura de que la propuesta fuera a ser muy bien recibida.

—Hazlo —la animó Harry—. Lo peor que puede suceder es que te diga que no.

Ella dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.

—Sí, es cierto. Y no es que yo tenga la intención de ponerme terca...

Harry garabateó en su libreta, haciendo circulitos y otros dibujos sin sentido.

—¿Le tienes miedo? —preguntó.

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo y esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry con simpatía—, a veces puede ser un poco desagradable.

—Un poco —admitió la Profesora.

—Así que… —Harry hizo un nuevo círculo en su libreta—… empezaste como Profesora en Hogwarts en el noventa y nueve.

—Sí, cuando se reabrió la escuela.

Harry calculó que la bruja y él debían tener más o menos la misma edad.

—No te recuerdo… ¿en qué Casa estabas?

Ella negó con la cabeza, haciendo que su hermosa cabellera, que ese día llevaba suelta, se ondulara sobre los hombros.

—No estudié en Hogwarts, sino en Beauxbatons.

—Entonces estuviste aquí durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos —dijo el auror.

Ella le obsequió con otra esplendorosa sonrisa.

—Y desde entonces deseé volver a Hogwarts…

Leesa Hayes había estado toda la tarde de Halloween con la Profesora McGonagall, ayudando a algunos alumnos de los primeros cursos con sus disfraces.

Severus no tenía ninguna intención de esperar a Potter para que le acompañara al Gran Comedor. Sin embargo, deseoso de olvidarse de él y de la enojosa situación en la que se veía envuelto, se sumergió de tal forma en su trabajo que en cuanto quiso darse cuenta el auror estaba de nuevo en su despacho.

—Lo siento, no he encontrado lilas… —se disculpó con una sonrisa que a Severus le pareció demasiado alegre.

El Director no le contestó. Se limitó a dirigirle una mirada impasible que hizo que la sonrisa del auror muriera en sus labios en un santiamén. Recogió un poco su escritorio y después abandonó el despacho, pasando por delante de Harry como si éste no existiera, para dirigirse al Gran Comedor. El auror cerró la puerta con un suspiro de resignación. Snape era difícil, ya lo sabía. Ello no quitaba que también fuera capaz de acabar con el buen humor de cualquiera.

Por la tarde, Harry habló con Slughorn y constató que estaba más gordo y también más adulador que nunca. El Profesor intentó vanamente que el auror le firmara la fotografía que tenía de él junto a todas las de sus escogidos. Harry también declinó el privilegio de asistir a la próxima reunión del Club Slug como invitado especial. Cuando el auror consiguió centrar al escurridizo Profesor en el tema de su pequeña reunión, Slughorn negó tener cualquier diferencia con el actual Director de Hogwarts, al que incluso elogió. Solamente admitió que, a veces, deploraba que Snape no valoraba lo suficiente el hecho de forjar contactos que podían ser útiles en el futuro. Antes del banquete de la noche de Halloween, había celebrado una reunión de su elitista club con varios de sus favoritos de ese curso. Después, se habían dirigido todos juntos al Gran Comedor para el banquete.

Harry estuvo buscando a Snape antes de cenar, después de su entrevista con la Profesora Sinistra y de soportar una larga y acalorada diatriba sobre la necesidad de comprar telescopios nuevos. Le había encontrado finalmente en las mazmorras. Estaba elaborando una poción, tan concentrado, que el auror decidió no interrumpirle para entrar en una discusión con él sobre que tenía que avisarle si pensaba cambiar de planes. Le había dicho que estaría en su despacho hasta la hora de cenar. Harry se sentó en uno de los viejos pupitres de la antigua aula de Pociones. Solo había cinco o seis, seguramente desechados durante el traslado a la actual aula, por demasiado viejos y deteriorados. Sacó su libreta de nuevo y repasó lo que tenía hasta el momento. A regañadientes, Snape les había dejado ver a Robards y a él las notas cuando había abandonado la enfermería. La primera la había recibido en octubre de 1999, el año que se había reabierto la escuela: _Sangre Siempre Limpia_. La segunda en noviembre de 2000: _Sangre Siempre Noble_. En febrero de 2001, _Sangre Siempre Mágica_ y en diciembre 2002 la cuarta, _El Odio es la Magia Más Poderosa_. La última, _O Con Nosotros O Contra Nosotros_, había llegado en octubre de ese mismo año. Sin duda, anunciando el atentado que Snape sufrió poco después.

En principio, parecía que todo apuntaba a un mago o bruja sangre pura, o a un colectivo de éstos, que no estaban muy contentos con el juego de lealtades que el actual Director de Hogwarts había desplegado tanto en los años previos a la segunda guerra, como durante ésta. Partiendo de la base de que Hogwarts volvía a ser un lugar inexpugnable —él mismo había ayudado a crear las nuevas barreras durante su reconstrucción— o se ponía a buscar nuevos armarios evanescentes —el de la Sala de los Menesteres había sido destruido por el fuego demoníaco y el de Borgin & Burkes por el Ministerio después— o no le quedaba más remedio que dar por sentado que el o la culpable se encontraba dentro de Hogwarts. Algo bastante doloroso de aceptar dado que conocía y apreciaba a la mayoría de esas personas. De momento, estaba dispuesto a descartar a los alumnos de cursos superiores. Aunque no olvidaba que no sería la primera vez que alguien del exterior utilizaba a un alumno para sus fines. Como había sucedido con Malfoy. Además, había una posibilidad más, aunque difícil, no imposible…

—¿Cómo han ido sus entrevistas?

El hilo de pensamientos de Harry se rompió con la inesperada pregunta de Snape. El auror levantó la mirada hacia él.

—Bien.

Severus se quedó esperando a que Potter añadiera algo más. Pero éste no lo hizo. Había vuelto su atención a la maldita libreta. A Severus le molestó ser ignorado de esa forma.

—¿Ya sabe cómo llegó el veneno a mi plato? —preguntó de nuevo.

Esta vez Harry no levantó la mirada hacia el Director. Se limitó a decir:

—Barajo algunas teorías.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Me temo que no puedo compartirlas con usted —Harry miró a Snape con un punto de satisfacción que no pudo ocultar muy bien—. De momento es información reservada.

A pesar de haber vuelto a hojear distraídamente su libreta, el auror podía sentir la mirada de Snape sobre él. Fría e irritada. Sin embargo, ya no tenía once años. Y Snape hacía tiempo que había perdido su capacidad para amedrentarle.

—Hoy cenaré en mis habitaciones —le hizo saber Snape en tono seco—. Usted puede subir al Gran Comedor —esbozó una sonrisa sardónica—. No pienso moverme de aquí.

—Le acompañaré, si no le importa.

—Me importa. Preferiría cenar solo.

Harry arrugó un poco el ceño, contrariado. Pero le había prometido a Robards respetar las peticiones de Snape en cuanto a privacidad y espacio personal. Y, de todas formas, si el Director se encerraba en sus habitaciones, él tampoco tenía mucho que objetar en cuanto a su seguridad.

—De acuerdo —cedió—. Volveré a las nueve.

—Tómese su tiempo, Potter. No estoy tan deseoso de compañía.

Harry decidió ignorar el último comentario y, guardando su libreta, dejó la antigua aula de Pociones para encaminarse al Gran Comedor.

Los Profesores solían sentarse casi siempre en los mismos lugares de la mesa aunque éstos no estaban asignados, a excepción del Director, quien la presidía. La sonrisa de Leesa Hayes fue una clara invitación para que Harry se sentara a su lado. Y el auror habría estado más que encantado de hacerlo de no haberse interpuesto Koldstat entre ellos en el último segundo. Harry le dirigió a la Profesora de Estudios Muggles una mirada de disculpa. Y después una de hostilidad a Koldstat. Pero éste no pareció captarla. Por lo visto, el Profesor de Defensa no se había ganado la antipatía de sus compañeros por nada.

—¿Nuestro Director ha decidido no acompañarnos esta noche? —preguntó el Profesor en tono festivo, mientras le daba al auror un repaso de arriba abajo.

—Ha preferido cenar en sus habitaciones —respondió Harry, sentándose.

—Él se lo pierde —el mago le guiñó un ojo a Harry—. Y usted sale ganando con mi compañía.

—No puedo creer en mi suerte… —ironizó el auror.

El Profesor de Defensa soltó una alegre carcajada.

—Suerte la mía —dijo después.

Harry le estudió descaradamente durante unos momentos. Él también podía ser grosero si se lo proponía. Völund Koldstat era un tipo atractivo, de ello no cabía la menor duda. Y tampoco la había de que el noruego era muy consciente de ello. En otras circunstancias, tal vez Harry no se habría negado la posibilidad de tener algo con él. A pesar de que detestaba a los tipos arrogantes. Pero eran más bien pocos los que demostraban sus inclinaciones de forma tan abierta. La inspección de Harry se detuvo al llegar a la mesa. Estaban sentados, así que el auror no podía valorar detalladamente lo que pudiera adivinarse más abajo, a riesgo de parecer más insolente de lo que pretendía. No obstante, el Profesor demostró sentirse encantado con el scrutinio de Harry.

—¿Le gusta lo que ve? —preguntó sin ninguna vergüenza.

Harry sonrió.

—Hay muchas cosas que me gustan…

Koldstat también sonrió, mirando de reojo a la joven Profesora de Estudios Muggles.

—Ya veo, le gusta diversificar…

Harry se sirvió dos buenas cucharadas de puré de patata y antes de que pudiera alcanzar la fuente de salchichas Koldstat lo hizo por él. Al tomarla, el dedo del Profesor rozó la mano del auror de forma poco casual. Harry sintió un pequeño escalofrío de placer.

—Sólo en mis ratos libres, Profesor —puntualizó el auror, apartando rápidamente la mano—. Pero me temo que no estoy aquí de visita.

—Una persona no puede tener una jornada laboral de veinticuatro horas —objetó Koldstat, sirviéndose a su vez.

—Créame, Profesor, puede ser de veinticuatro, cuarenta y ocho o incluso a veces de setenta y dos horas.

—Llámame Völund, por favor. ¿Puedo llamarte Harry?

El joven auror negó con la cabeza, poco dispuesto a concederle familiaridades al Profesor.

—De acuerdo —se conformó Kolstat—. Si eso es cierto, pienso que el Ministerio les explota. ¿No ha pensado nunca en trabajar por su cuenta, _auror Potter_?

Harry estuvo a punto de sonreír. El noruego había pronunciado _auror Potter_ de forma bastante resentida.

—No —dijo, mientras engullía una salchicha en dos bocados. ¿Por qué en Hogwarts la comida siempre sabía mejor?

—Probablemente sus conocimientos sobre artes oscuras son extensos y valiosos —conjeturó Koldstat—. ¿Puedo tener la esperanza de mantener con usted una conversación profesional, profunda y exhaustiva sobre el tema?

Con la boca llena, Harry negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

—¿Y una conversación exhaustiva y profunda sobre temas, digamos, menos profesionales?

Harry tomó un largo trago de jugo de calabaza. Nada de alcohol estando de servicio.

—No le gusta perder el tiempo, ¿verdad? —preguntó después, mirando al otro mago con cierta diversión.

Y le sonrió con simpatía a la Profesora Hayes, quien asomaba la cabeza tímidamente por detrás de Koldstat, tratando de oír algún fragmento de la conversación entre los dos hombres.

—No, si puedo evitarlo —respondió el Profesor de Defensa, guiñando de nuevo su ojo izquierdo—. Tal vez le gustaría pasarse por mis habitaciones a tomar una copa y a charlar un rato, después de cenar…

—Si no recuerdo mal, tenemos una reunión mañana por la tarde —le recordó Harry—. Hablaremos entonces.

El auror trató de continuar con su cena, anticipando que su reunión con Koldstat sería, como poco, entretenida.

Severus cenó tranquilamente, mientras releía un libro sobre venenos que había desenterrado de lo más alto de su biblioteca. Después de los análisis que él mismo había practicado a los restos de comida que no se habían llevado los aurores, estaba bastante seguro de que se trataba del veneno de una Krait común. Ésta era una especie asiática, cuyo veneno era quince veces más potente que el de una cobra. De color negro azulado, con pequeñas bandas de color blanco y cabeza estrecha, no era de las serpientes más largas, puesto que solía medir unos 90 cm de media, aunque se habían encontrado ejemplares que llegaban al metro y medio. Una vez más, se preguntó cómo habría llegado el veneno a su plato. Aunque sería lo último que confesaría, tenía verdadera curiosidad por saber a qué conclusiones había llegado Potter y qué tipo de teorías barajaba, si realmente barajaba alguna, claro está. Lo más probable era que sólo se hubiera echado un farol para no parecer un completo inepto delante de él.

El auror llegó unos pocos minutos después de las nueve. Severus se había trasladado junto a su libro y una copa de brandy a uno de los cómodos sillones dispuestos ante la chimenea. Potter siguió la misma rutina que la noche anterior. No obstante, cuando terminó y con su propio libro en la mano, preguntó señalando el otro sillón vacío:

—¿Le importa?

Severus hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándole a sentarse. Disimuladamente, trató de leer el título del libro que sostenía el auror. Pero éste había sido borrado o estaba camuflado bajo algún hechizo. Y Severus no iba a rebajarse a preguntárselo a Potter.

—Gracias.

Cuando el auror se sentó, un suave y agradable aroma a jabón llegó hasta Severus. Potter no se había secado del todo el pelo, Merlín sabría por qué, y algunos mechones todavía húmedos se pegaban a su frente y a su mejilla recién afeitada. El joven parecía totalmente sumergido en su propia lectura, así que Severus podía observarle por encima de su libro sin resultar demasiado obvio. Aparentemente no había cambiado mucho. No bajo un vistazo rápido y superfluo. No obstante, Severus era un hombre que había aprendido a fijarse en los detalles. Hacerlo le había salvado la vida más de una vez. En el rostro todavía juvenil del auror había ya algunas marcas de expresión que no deberían estar en él todavía. Un par de arrugas en el entrecejo empezaban a dibujarse profundamente y, alrededor de sus ojos, aparte de las ojeras que dejaban adivinar un claro cansancio, había pequeñas señales que no deberían empezar a notarse hasta la treintena. Si no se equivocaba, Potter tenía sólo veintidós años. Sin embargo, Severus tenía que reconocer que sus propias arrugas habían aparecido muy temprano, producto de la agitada vida que había llevado. Siendo justos, la de Potter tampoco había sido un remanso de paz. Consideró que su ex alumno parecía un poco más alto de lo que recordaba, pero tampoco demasiado. Sin embargo, su cuerpo transmitía nervio y fuerza. En ocasiones, incluso parecía estar conteniendo una especie de ímpetu que el Director no estaba muy seguro si tenía tanto que ver con su fuerza física como con su poder mágico. De todas formas, era indudable que Potter había aprendido a controlarse. Significativamente, a controlar su lengua.

Cuando Severus se retiró al dormitorio, dejó a Potter todavía leyendo frente a la chimenea.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

4 de noviembre de 2003

—Esta tarde tengo reunión con el Consejo Escolar —le hizo saber Snape a Harry a la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó, refiriéndose a Hogwarts.

El Director hizo un gesto de desagrado, a la vez que asentía. Harry pensó que Snape no parecía muy feliz ante la perspectiva.

—Muy bien —dijo el auror—, anularé la reunión que tenía esta tarde con Koldstat.

Y no es que le supiera mal tener que hacerlo. Harry preveía que tal reunión sería más una defensa de su integridad física que otra cosa. Y aunque habitualmente solía sentirse halagado cuando alguien se interesaba por él, esta ocasión no era una de ellas. Podría estropear su investigación en lugar de facilitársela.

Aprovechó la mañana entrevistándose con Firenze y la Profesora Trelawney. Y fue, como poco, entretenido.

—Es un honor recibirte, Harry Potter —declaró el centauro con su voz profunda y tranquila—. Las estrellas vuelven a hablar de ti.

_Empezamos bien_, suspiró mentalmente el auror.

—Pues espero que hablen de cosas buenas… —dijo en voz alta.

Firenze inclinó su rubia cabeza con solemnidad y después añadió:

—Las estrellas hablan de tu corazón, Harry Potter.

—Las hojas de té me han dicho lo mismo —aseguró inmediatamente la Profesora Trelawney.

—Pues es un alivio que esta vez no hayan presagiado mi muerte, Profesora.

A pesar del tono claramente irónico de Harry, la Profesora no pareció sentirse ofendida. Se arrebujó en su extravagante chal lleno de lentejuelas moradas, haciendo tintinear cadenas y brazaletes.

—Un amor turbulento, apasionado —se emocionó la bruja—. Impulsivo y ardiente…

_¡Joder!_ Harry dirigió la mirada hacia el centauro. Firenze siempre le había merecido confianza.

—¿Alguien a quien yo conozca? —preguntó.

Aunque la pregunta fue más por la cortesía de mostrar un pequeño interés en una ciencia en la que no creía demasiado. Profecías aparte.

—Cercano —afirmó Firenze—. Ha estado a tu lado durante muchos años, Harry Potter.

Harry sintió un atisbo de inquietud. No supo si sentirse aliviado de que ésta última afirmación descartara a Koldstat. O preocupado de que, finalmente, pudiera ser Ginny. Al fin y al cabo, ella había estado a su lado durante muchos años. Tenían un hijo en común. Tal vez las cosas se arreglarían entre ellos… Harry sacudió inconscientemente la cabeza.

—¿Una taza de té, querido? —ofreció la Profesora Trelawney.

—¡No!

La bruja dio un pequeño saltito hacia atrás, sorprendida por la virulencia de la respuesta.

—Quiero decir… —enmendó Harry—… que no me apetece. Gracias.

Firenze sonrió enigmáticamente, mientras la Profesora se servía una taza de té para ella, con el pulso algo tembloroso debido al sobresalto. Harry sacó libreta y bolígrafo y volvió a sentirse seguro.

Después de comer el auror acompañó a Snape a su despacho, donde éste estuvo repasando papeles y preparando la reunión que tendría lugar a las cuatro de la tarde. Saltaba a la vista de que el Director no gozaba de su mejor humor. Harry se preguntó cuán difícil sería enfrentarse al Consejo Escolar para Snape. Si gozaba de tantas simpatías entre sus miembros como en Hogwarts con algunos de sus Profesores, seguramente lo sería. Cuando, cerca de las cuatro, el Director se levantó de su sillón con un montón de pergaminos en las manos, Harry simplemente le siguió. Sin hacer preguntas. No estaba el horno para bollos…

El Consejo Escolar de Hogwarts estaba formado por doce miembros. Padres o tutores de alumnos de la escuela. Abuelos en algún caso, incluso. Snape les esperó al pie de la escalinata que daba acceso a la puerta principal del castillo. Por lo que Harry dedujo, habían llegado por sus propios medios a Hogsmeade, apareciéndose era lo más probable, y los carruajes de la escuela les habían recogido en la estación. A diferencia de para con los alumnos, los carruajes llegaron hasta el pie de la escalinata.

Cuando magos y brujas empezaron a descender de los carruajes, Snape le endilgó sorpresivamente a Harry los pergaminos que llevaba todavía en las manos, para poder saludar a los recién llegados. El auror dejó escapar un gruñido de queja, que no fue tenido en cuenta. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a sacar su varita, si necesitaba hacerlo? Todas esas personas parecían, en principio, inofensivas. Pero la experiencia le había enseñado a Harry que no podía fiarse de las apariencias. El auror no podía descartar la posibilidad de que alguna de esas personas pudiera estar confabulada con alguien en Hogwarts.

Resignado a hacer de improvisado ayudante de Snape, Harry siguió a la comitiva de padres hasta la Sala de Profesores, donde tendría lugar la reunión. Los saludos entre el Director de Hogwarts y los miembros del Consejo Escolar habían sido protocolarios y fríos. El auror sentía mucha curiosidad por ver cómo iba a desarrollarse la reunión. A diferencia de la celebrada con los Profesores, a la que Harry había asistido, además de té había pastas y pastelitos. Hogwarts cuidaba bien de los miembros del Consejo, pensó. Una vez estuvieron todos sentados, con Snape a la cabecera de la mesa, éste procedió a duplicar algunos de los pergaminos que Harry había dejado caer desganadamente frente a él y a repartirlos entre magos y brujas.

—¿Y él? —preguntó un mago de expresión ceñuda señalando a Harry, quien se había quedado de pie detrás del Director.

—Ignórenlo —respondió Snape secamente.

—Pero… ¡es Harry Potter! —titubeó una bruja que llevaba un gran sombrero tocado con varias plumas.

—Es un auror del Ministerio —puntualizó Snape, en un tono que rozó lo cortante—. La razón de su presencia ahora mismo no viene a cuento, señoras y señores.

—Nunca ha asistido un auror a una reunión del Consejo Escolar —declaró otro mago—. Creo que merecemos una explicación.

Harry observó que Snape parecía estar haciendo acopio de toda su buena voluntad para no mandarlos a todos al cuerno.

—¿Podría esperar fuera, auror Potter? —solicitó de forma extrañamente amable.

—Me temo que no, Director Snape —contestó Harry, procurando no dejar entrever su satisfacción.

Las manos de Snape se crisparon en los bordes del pergamino que sostenía. A pesar de que estaba disfrutando más de lo debido con la incomodidad del Director, Harry decidió ser buena persona y echarle un cable.

—Mi presencia aquí es un asunto del Ministerio —declaró en voz alta y un punto autoritaria—, y no va a interferir en los temas que tengan que tratar en su reunión. Pueden proceder de la manera habitual y, tal como les ha sugerido el Director Snape, ignórenme.

Por una vez, y sin que sirviera de precedente, Snape observó con satisfacción que nadie estaba dispuesto a contradecir al héroe del mundo mágico.

—Empecemos —invitó—. Los pergaminos que tienen ante ustedes son un resumen de los gastos del cuatrimestre. Incluidos los previstos hasta el 31 de diciembre.

Durante una larga hora, Harry observó y escuchó la aburrida reunión. Y soportó las continuas y rápidas ojeadas que los miembros del Consejo le dirigían, pretendiendo que él no lo notara. El mago de aspecto ceñudo, de nombre Randolph Burrow, era quien llevaba la voz cantante. Harry sospechaba que debió pertenecer a Ravenclaw. El mago discutió y desmenuzó cada una de las partidas del informe de Snape. Y éste tuvo que defender su gestión punto por punto, sin que Burrow le diera tregua. No obstante, el Director se defendió con gran habilidad, justificando hasta el último knut después de cada ataque de Burrow.

—Quisiera someter a la aprobación del Consejo un par de asuntos más —dijo Snape, duplicando un nuevo pergamino, que también procedió a repartir entre los asistentes.

Harry se dio cuenta de que el Director, seguramente de forma totalmente inconsciente, tomaba aire, como si fuera a enfrentarse a algo peor que la anterior aprobación de gastos.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó Burrow de nuevo— ¡Los telescopios otra vez no!

Snape no se inmutó ante la reacción del mago, que al fin y al cabo seguía en la misma línea de actitud asumida al principio de la reunión. Harry sospechaba que el Director ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Sí, telescopios otra vez —afirmó Snape con una sonrisa irónica—. Seguimos necesitándolos, a pesar de que este Consejo se niegue a aprobar el gasto.

—¡Esto es ridículo, Director Snape! —se quejó Burrow— No vamos a perder el tiempo en discutir otra vez por cuatro telescopios. Sáquelos de cualquier otra partida.

—No son cuatro, sino veinte —le rectificó Snape— ¿Y de qué partida desea usted que los saque? —el tono de voz del Director se volvió mordaz— ¿De la alimentación de sus hijos? ¿De las ayudas a los alumnos con menos recursos? ¿O tal vez prefiera despedir a algún profesor cuya asignatura no considere usted necesaria?

Burrow enrojeció. Harry no habría podido afirmar si de vergüenza o de rabia.

—Tal vez deberíamos reconsiderarlo, Randolph —intervino tímidamente una bruja que hasta entonces no había abierto la boca—. Si son tan necesarios…

—Lo son —afirmó Snape, agarrándose a las palabras de la bruja como a un clavo ardiendo—. Los que utilizamos actualmente, me temo que fueron adquiridos en la época de los abuelos de todos ustedes —tomó aire antes de arremeter de nuevo—. Les recuerdo que los que teníamos fueron dañados o destruidos durante el asalto a Hogwarts. Y que ahora mismo sus hijos están trabajando con verdaderas reliquias.

Un rumor afirmativo se extendió por la mayor parte de la mesa.

—¡Astronomía! —bufó Burrow— ¿Para qué sirve, de todas formas?

—Mi hijo quiere dedicarse a la astronomía, señor Burrow —intervino un mago de apellido Preece, que hasta el momento sólo había objetado el coste de algunas de las criaturas que Hagrid utilizaba en sus clases—. Que usted no le dé importancia a esta asignatura, no es razón para que mi hijo y otros alumnos tengan la oportunidad de aprender con buenas herramientas.

Burrow le dirigió al mago, que se sentaba oblicuamente a él, una mirada amenazante. Pero éste le plantó cara.

—Votemos —desafió Preece a Burrow.

Snape contuvo una sonrisa.

—¿Votos a favor? —preguntó sin perder tiempo.

Cinco manos se alzaron inmediatamente. Otras dos lo hicieron un momento después, de forma más tímida.

—¿Votos en contra? —preguntó de nuevo el Director.

Burrow, otro mago y dos brujas alzaron sus manos.

—Siete votos a favor, cinco en contra y una abstención.

La pluma encantada que estaba tomando nota de la reunión para levantar la consiguiente acta al finalizar, se puso rápidamente a escribir el resultado al sonido de la voz de Snape.

—Bien —dijo el Director, incapaz de ocultar su satisfacción—, el siguiente asunto que quiero someter a su consideración está relacionado con la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Algunas cabezas se dirigieron hacia Snape con más interés que cuando había mencionado los telescopios.

—Como todos ustedes saben, valiosos volúmenes fueron destruidos durante el ataque a la escuela. El Consejo ya ha asignado un presupuesto anual para ir reponiéndolos. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones y después de cinco años, los alumnos siguen peleándose con más frecuencia de la deseada por un sólo ejemplar para hacer el trabajo que el profesor de cualquiera de las materias les exige. Y encima pretendemos que lo entreguen a tiempo y aprueben…

Snape extendió una mirada crítica a lo largo de la mesa, deteniéndose en Burrow.

—Tal vez el señor Burrow quiera destinar el presupuesto que tan generosamente aporta para los campeonatos de quidditch (no olvidemos que el hijo del señor Burrow es el capitán de su equipo y un gran buscador), a favor de libros que beneficien a su propio hijo y al resto de alumnos…

Harry tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Snape era bueno. Muy bueno. Se preguntó si la Profesora Sinistra sabría de la lucha del Director por obtener sus telescopios… El auror reconoció que su respeto por Snape había aumentado un poco después de esa reunión.

Cuando terminaron eran más de las seis de la tarde. Burrow tuvo la desfachatez de acercarse a Harry para pedirle que le firmara un autógrafo para su esposa. El auror se negó.

—Lo siento, señor Burrow. Estoy de servicio.

—Estoy seguro de que lo considerará, señor Potter, en cuanto sepa con quién está hablando —sonrió el mago de forma altanera.

—Como auror, todo el mundo es igual para mi, señor Burrow. Y, particularmente, jamás firmo un autógrafo. A nadie.

Harry estaba seguro de haber visto a Snape sonreír.

Aquella noche, cuando después de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa Harry se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea para leer un rato, Snape le sorprendió de nuevo.

—Creo justo darle las gracias por lo que ha hecho esta tarde —dijo el Director, sin mirarle, con los ojos fijos en su propio libro.

—¿Las gracias? —preguntó Harry, sin comprender.

Snape se removió en su sillón, claramente incómodo.

—Por no darle alas a Burrow…

—Ah, eso… —Harry se encogió de hombros— No hice nada que no haga habitualmente —dijo, restándole importancia—. No soy ninguna estrella del rock para ir por ahí firmando autógrafos.

Snape le miró detenidamente durante unos momentos, como si le costara creer en la verdad de la afirmación del auror. Después asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su libro. Harry, por su parte, lo meditó unos segundos antes de decir:

—Indudablemente tiene a un enemigo en ese tal Burrow. ¿Ostenta algún cargo importante?

—Es el director de San Mungo —respondió Snape sin levantar la mirada, pero con una mueca de desprecio en el rostro—. Suele creer que está por encima de los demás.

—¿Sangre limpia?

El Director de Hogwarts alzó el rostro hacia Harry.

—Cada gota de ella —respondió con el mismo resquemor— ¿Un posible sospechoso?

—No descarto a nadie, por el momento.

Harry tomó nota mental de contactar con sus compañeros en el Ministerio y pedir información sobre aquel tipo.

—¿En el Consejo hay alguien más a quien pudiera considerar como un posible enemigo? —preguntó a continuación.

—No les caigo bien —gruñó Snape—. Creía que había sido suficientemente obvio para usted.

Harry hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

—Que uno no le caiga bien a alguien, no significa que ese alguien necesariamente quiera matarle —objetó—. Pero siempre hay individuos capaces de llevar su odio hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Snape se encogió de hombros.

—Elija a cualquiera de los cuatro que han apoyado el voto de Burrow —dijo—. Sin embargo, le recuerdo que ninguno de ellos estaba aquí en Halloween.

—Pero podrían tener a alguien que les apoyara desde dentro… —insinuó Harry.

—¿De veras cree en lo que dice, Potter?

—Bueno, usted no parece gozar de la simpatía de mucha gente —los labios del auror esbozaron una sonrisa maliciosa—. Ni dentro ni fuera de Hogwarts.

—No es algo que me quite el sueño —desdeñó Snape, pretendiendo terminar con la conversación, volviendo a su libro.

—A mí me lo quitaría si quisieran matarme…

Severus alzó de nuevo los ojos hacia el auror.

—De hecho, usted ya sabe lo que es eso, ¿verdad?

Extrañamente, la afirmación no desprendió ningún deje irónico.

—Por desgracia —respondió Harry de mala gana—. No creo que el sentimiento le sea ajeno tampoco a usted, ¿verdad? —dijo, él sí, con retintín— Y esta vez se han esmerado, porque el veneno de krait no es muy fácil de conseguir.

Severus no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa. Harry le sonrió con suficiencia.

—El departamento de aurores tiene un buen laboratorio y cuenta con excelentes expertos.

—Pues me alegro por ustedes —no pudo evitar refunfuñar Severus, un poco rebotado.

—Estoy seguro de que, con colaboración externa o no, el que puso el veneno en su plato está aquí, en Hogwarts.

—¿Está compartiendo sus suposiciones conmigo, auror Potter? —preguntó Severus con ironía.

—Búrlese si quiere —se molestó Harry—. Pero a mí no me haría ninguna gracia que uno de mis Profesores estuviera intentando envenenarme.

—Todavía no está en posición de afirmarlo —rebatió Snape igualmente molesto. No era una opción que le gustara considerar.

—Ni usted en posición de negarlo —Harry suspiró con cansancio—. No es divertido, ¿sabe? La mayoría han sido mis profesores.

—¿Acaso cree que lo es para mí?

Harry contempló la expresión crispada en el rostro de Snape. Sus dedos estaban casi blancos por la fuerza con la que sostenía su libro.

—No, supongo que no lo es —admitió.

Severus cerró el libro con un fuerte "plaff", que sobresaltó al auror.

—Me voy a dormir. Hoy ha sido un día estresante. Buenas noches, Potter.

Se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación. Dio unos pocos pasos y después se detuvo.

—Podría hacer que trajeran una cama, si lo prefiere —ofreció, señalando el sofá.

Harry le miró, sorprendido nuevamente.

—No es necesario —rechazó, sin embargo—. Estoy acostumbrado a dormir en cualquier sitio. Y ese sofá es cómodo.

—Como quiera —el tono de voz de Snape volvió a ser áspero.

—Gracias de todas formas.

Severus hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza y reemprendió camino a su habitación. Esa noche el sofá no le pareció tan cómodo a Harry.

_Continuará…_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

6 de noviembre de 2003

Durante los dos siguientes días Harry pudo ventilar el resto de entrevistas que tenía pendientes. Habló con Flitwick quien, como la Profesora Sprout, no había olvidado la actuación de Snape durante la guerra y le guardaba un claro rencor. Con la Profesora Vector, que hacía piña con la Profesora Sinistra. Con el celador Filch y su odiosa gata. Bien, no con la gata, aunque el celador se empeñara en corroborar todas sus respuestas con el maldito felino. Con Hagrid quien, quieras que no, había acabado mostrándole su pequeño zoológico de criaturas. Con la Profesora Hooch, con la que terminó hablando de los partidos de quidditch que había jugado en la escuela, no sin cierta nostalgia. Con madame Pince, la bibliotecaria. Y también con madame Pomfrey. Como había tenido que anular su entrevista con Koldstat por culpa de la reunión de Snape con el Consejo Escolar, el Profesor de Defensa había quedado finalmente el último de la lista.

El atrevido Profesor no había detenido sus intentos de intimar con él en cuanto se le presentaba la menor oportunidad. Sólo se moderaba si Snape estaba presente. Pero se mostraba especialmente _agresivo_ si era la Profesora Hayes la que andaba cerca.

—¿Soy su carabina, Potter? —le preguntó el Director esa noche durante la cena— Parece que está usted muy solicitado…

Harry se sintió francamente incómodo de que Snape se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Si acepta mi consejo —prosiguió el Director con el mismo tono de voz, bajo y discreto—, ninguna de las dos opciones es buena.

El auror levantó la vista de su plato y miró Snape con curiosidad.

—La Profesora Hayes tendrá una depresión cuando usted por fin se mache y la deje; lo cual no me conviene —Snape sonrió con malicia—. Y es bastante probable que los particulares gustos del Profesor Koldstat en la cama no le convengan a usted.

—¿Habla con conocimiento de causa? —le picó Harry.

—Hablo con conocimiento. Nada más.

—Y yo se lo agradezco —dijo el auror—. Pero ya soy mayorcito.

Snape solamente sonrió, como si pensara que Harry era un completo idiota. Cosa que molestó aún más al auror.

—No he venido a Hogwarts a ligar —recalcó de mal talante—, si es esa la impresión que tiene.

—Pues entonces déjeselo bien claro a esos dos —masculló el Director, concentrándose de nuevo en su cena.

7 de noviembre de 2003

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno, antes de su reunión con Koldstat, Harry recibió una lechuza del Ministerio con los informes que había solicitado sobre los miembros del Consejo Escolar. Decidió que los leería después de comer, con calma, mientras Snape trabajaba en su despacho.

—Bien, auror Potter, creo que por fin ha llegado mi turno —se congratuló Koldstat en tono risueño—. Ha dejado lo mejor para el final, sin lugar a dudas.

Harry fue consciente de la sonrisa burlona que Snape no se molestó en ocultar. Resignado, el auror siguió al Profesor de Defensa hasta su despacho que, como en el caso de la mayoría de profesores, conectaba con sus habitaciones particulares.

—Si no acabáramos de desayunar, le ofrecería algo de beber —Koldstat sonrió ampliamente—. Aunque seguramente usted lo rechazaría aduciendo que está de servicio…

—Exactamente —afirmó Harry, sacando su libreta.

—Oh, por favor, siéntese auror Potter —ofreció el Profesor solícitamente, señalando uno de los dos sillones que había en el despacho, entre los cuales había una pequeña mesa redonda con varios libros. Koldstat ocupó el otro sillón—. Antes de que me lo pregunte, quiero que sepa que el Director Snape me parece una persona muy competente, inteligente y a la que admiro profundamente.

_Toda una declaración_, pensó Harry con ironía.

—Maravilloso —ironizó el auror, para preguntar a continuación— ¿Qué hizo durante la tarde de Halloween, antes del banquete?

—A usted también es claro y directo, ¿verdad? Me gusta.

Harry le ofreció una sonrisa inocente.

—Le diré lo que hice, auror Potter —Koldstat adoptó una expresión con la que pretendía hacerse el interesante—. Estuve en Hogsmeade y pasé la tarde en el_ Íncubo Travieso_.

Después se quedó esperando una reacción por parte del auror. Al ver que ésta no llegaba, exclamó en tono sorprendido.

—¡No me diga que no lo conoce!

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—¿Un pub? —preguntó.

Koldstat soltó una gran carcajada.

—Un club —aclaró después—. Ya sabe, para conocer gente interesante e intimar.

—¿En Hogsmeade? —volvió a preguntar Harry, esta vez con un tono de incredulidad en su voz.

El Profesor afirmó sugestivamente con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Ha estado alguna vez en ese tipo de locales, auror Potter?

Harry conocía perfectamente la zona del Soho londinense. Pero no tenía ninguna intención de compartir con Koldstat ese aspecto de su vida privada.

—Así que pasó toda la tarde en el…

—_Íncubo Travieso_.

—… en el _Íncubo Travieso_ —repitió Harry mientras anotaba cuidadosamente el nombre del club en su libreta.

No estaba en su intención visitarlo como cliente (demasiada información sobre él para el mundo mágico), pero sí que comprobaría la coartada del Profesor. Y quién sabe, tal vez encontrara, a pesar de todo, algo interesante…

—De hecho, estuve muy ocupado con un moreno muy agradable, que utilizaba boca y lengua como los propios ángeles.

Harry deseó que el otro mago se hubiera ahorrado esa última información.

—Supongo que no llegó a saber su nombre… o apellido… —asumió.

Koldstat parecía empeñado en mantener esa sugestiva sonrisa en sus labios. Porque verdaderamente, lo era. Sugestiva. Harry mojó sus propios labios de forma inconsciente.

—Ya sabe cómo son estas cosas —dijo el Profesor—. Lo que menos importa en estos casos es el nombre.

Harry no pudo evitar pensar en la respetabilidad que un profesor debía mantener, al menos en público. Y también se preguntó en qué estaría pensando Snape cuando contrató al noruego. Aunque, seguramente, a todos los que frecuentaban ese club les interesaría ser discretos. Era precisamente esa premisa la principal razón de que él buscara sus desahogos en el Londres muggle.

Al parecer, Koldstat adivinó sus pensamientos porque dijo:

—Le sorprendería la cantidad de gente conocida que se puede encontrar allí, auror Potter…

La insinuación quedó en el aire, pero Harry no mordió el anzuelo y no preguntó. Aunque en el fondo le matara la curiosidad.

—Puedo llevarle cualquier día de estos, si quiere…

De pronto, el tono de voz de Koldstat cambió a otro más profundo. Musical. Harry parpadeó unos momentos, sintiendo la urgente necesidad de despejar sus sentidos que, por unos segundos, parecieron estar solamente pendientes de esa voz.

—No es necesario —rechazó, poniéndose en pie.

No debió mirarle a los ojos. Porque no pudo apartar los suyos de esas profundidades que ya no eran azules, sino rojas.

—Auror Potter… Harry…

Harry parpadeó de nuevo. Ahora sentía un calorcillo que le recorría desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.

—Mmm…?

Koldstat sonrió.

—Te deseo desde el mismo momento en que te vi, Harry.

—¿De veras…? —musitó el auror con languidez.

Bolígrafo y libreta cayeron de sus manos y un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios. Se sentía tan caliente... tan deseoso… El movimiento de Koldstat fue tan rápido como felino. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de Harry mucho antes de que el auror hubiera podido darse cuenta de que el Profesor se había levantado de su sillón. Si es que hubiera podido darse cuenta de algo más que lo terriblemente excitado que se sentía.

—No creo que estos labios vayan a decepcionarme… —susurró el noruego.

Harry solo pudo gruñir su aprobación.

Severus nos las tenía todas consigo. Su conciencia no había dejado de remorderle un poco desde que Potter se había marchado con Völund. Tal vez debería haberle puesto sobre aviso. Pero hacerlo habría sido tanto como reconocer la _irregularidad_. Y nadie en el castillo estaba al tanto de ella. Después de estar garabateando en un pergamino sin conseguir concentrarse en la carta que debía escribir, el Director decidió que tal vez convendría echar un vistazo. Solamente para asegurarse de que el Profesor de Defensa seguía manteniendo los términos de su acuerdo.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta del despacho de Koldstat, ésta estaba cerrada. Severus miró a ambos lados del pasillo, para asegurarse que seguía vacío, y después acercó un poco la oreja. Era difícil oír a través de la gruesa puerta. Aunque lo más seguro era que Völund y Potter estuvieran manteniendo una conversación correcta y civilizada y él se estuviera preocupando por nada. Sin embargo… llamó. Dos, tres veces, sin obtener respuesta. Finalmente, con un pequeño suspiro y con una buena excusa preparada en la recámara, Severus colocó la mano sobre la manija de la puerta y abrió.

Potter estaba en el suelo, con la camisa abierta mientras el Profesor de Defensa lamía su pecho con un entusiasmo feroz. Casi con la misma ferocidad con la que su mano, perdida dentro de los pantalones también abiertos del auror, se movía debajo de los apretados calzoncillos. Potter se retorcía y gemía, ofreciéndole a Severus una visión extremadamente sensual de su cuerpo, joven y firme. Mucho más perfecto de lo que el antiguo Profesor de Pociones se hubiera atrevido a imaginar.

—¡Völund! —gritó Severus apenas se repuso del impacto de esa visión— ¡Detente ahora mismo!

Un gruñido fiero abandonó la garganta de Koldstat, poco dispuesto a interrumpir su fascinante actividad.

—¡Potter, maldito imbécil! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? —Severus sacó su varita— ¡Völund, he ordenado que te detengas!

El Profesor de Defensa voló hasta el escritorio, impulsado por el impacto del hechizo sobre él. Golpeó con fuerza contra la madera con la espalda, haciendo que una multitud de pergaminos y libros cayeran al suelo. Ignorando los quejidos de dolor de Koldstat, Severus llegó hasta Potter quien, un poco aturdido, se había sentado y trataba por todos los medios de cerrar sus abultados pantalones.

—¡Levántese, Potter! —Severus se volvió con fiereza hacia el Profesor— ¡Más tarde vendré a hablar contigo!

Después, sin muchos miramientos, agarró del brazo al auror y lo levantó bruscamente del suelo, mientras éste intentaba abotonarse la camisa.

—Severus… yo…

El Director se giró hacia su Profesor como si le fuera a saltar encima.

—Ahora no, Völund. Ya la has jodido bastante por hoy. ¡Vamos Potter!

Severus atravesó el umbral de la puerta como una exhalación con un todavía desconcertado Harry Potter, preguntándose cómo había acabado medio desnudo en el suelo del despacho de Koldstat, pisándole los talones.

—Espero que tenga una explicación para esto —exigió Harry casi resollando por el rápido paso que había marcado Snape hasta sus habitaciones. Todavía se sentía un poco aturdido.

—¡Esperaba algo más de entereza por su parte! —bramó el Director en respuesta— ¿Y usted se vanagloria de resistir la maldición _Imperius_, señor auror con el mejor historial de resolución de casos del Ministerio? —se burló después.

Harry sintió cómo la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro, quemando sus mejillas.

—Me debe una explicación —exigió nuevamente el joven—. Porque no recuerdo cómo he llegado al suelo medio desnudo. Y sé que Koldstat no me ha drogado porque no he bebido nada.

Por unos segundos, pareció que la avasalladora actitud de Snape se desmoronaba un poco.

—¿Qué es Koldstat? ¿Un veela? —preguntó el auror, no muy seguro.

Aunque, al igual que con la maldición mencionada anteriormente por Snape, tampoco los poderes de una veela habían demostrado tener poder sobre él, como sucedía con la mayoría de los hombres.

—¡No sea absurdo! —desestimó el Director— ¿Acaso no le enseñamos nada en este colegio? ¡No existen veelas macho!

—¿Entonces?

Harry empezaba a perder la paciencia. Tenía la sensación de que Snape había estado ocultándole algo importante que seguía resistiéndose a desvelar.

—¿Qué pasa con Koldstat, Snape? —preguntó de nuevo, omitiendo el título de Director adrede.

Severus era consciente de que no podía retrasar más el momento y que no le quedaba más remedio que responder.

—Es parte elfo —confesó—. Su padre era un elfo oscuro.

Harry, simplemente, no supo qué decir.

Severus dejó escapar un bufido de molestia porque la expresión de Potter era la de un completo ignorante. No era que le sorprendiera, claro está.

—No estamos hablando de elfos domésticos, Potter —se burló de nuevo—. Sino de criaturas mucho más antiguas que los humanos, cuya cuna está en los países nórdicos y Germania.

Potter, sin lugar a dudas, estaba todavía en Babia. Severus hizo acopio de paciencia.

—En algún momento fueron considerados como una raza menor de dioses de la fertilidad, de aspecto humano, hombres y mujeres de gran belleza que viven en los bosques —explicó—. Son una raza sabia y culta. Su vida es tan longeva que prácticamente se les consideraba inmortales. Y, por supuesto, también poseen poderes mágicos.

Harry escuchaba en silencio, todavía de pie en medio de la sala, mientras Snape paseaba como si estuviera dando una clase.

—Los _liosalfar_ o Elfos de la Luz son amantes de la música, la danza y las artes. Dominan los secretos de la naturaleza, las hierbas mágicas, conocen los astros y dicen que son capaces de predecir el futuro.

—De acuerdo —asintió Harry—. No me cabe duda de que esos son los "buenos". Hábleme de los otros…

Severus frunció el ceño ante la impaciencia del auror. Porque él estaba teniendo mucha paciencia.

—Los _dopklfar_ o Elfos de la Oscuridad, tienen un talento especial para la maldad —empezó a hablar de nuevo—. Generalmente se les confunde con los enanos, a quienes también se apoda elfos oscuros, tal vez porque como ellos, prefieren habitar en parajes solitarios y viven en cuevas y cavernas, o incluso bajo tierra. Al contrario de lo que la mayoría de la gente cree, no son feos ni tienen la piel ennegrecida por la suciedad; punto en el que se los vuelve a confundir con los enanos. También poseen notables conocimientos sobre los poderes de la naturaleza y de las runas. Una de sus más detestables costumbres es la de robar bebés, que después crían como uno más de su oscura familia, para iniciarlos en el conocimiento de la nigromancia y las artes oscuras. A veces, estos niños vuelven a la sociedad humana ya adultos, como brujos de extraordinario y peligroso poder…

Harry miró a Snape con mal fingida condescendencia. No estaba de humor para aguantar una clase sobre criaturas mágicas.

—Nada de lo que me ha contado hasta ahora explica lo que ha sucedido en el despacho de Koldstat, _Director_.

La fría y despectiva manera de pronunciar la palabra _Director_ por parte de Potter, fue el detonante que acabó con la poca paciencia de Severus. La poca que le quedaba después de una semana soportando la presencia del otrora héroe, recordándole cuán profundamente era odiado todavía. Tanto, que había quien prefería verle muerto. Y, aún peor, que los que decían _apreciarle_ le creían incapaz de defenderse por sí mismo, tratándole como a un mago del tres al cuarto. Agarrando sorpresivamente al auror por el brazo, Severus le zarandeó con violencia antes de decir:

—¡Lo que pasó es que Koldstat no pudo resistirse a una perra en celo como usted, Potter!

Primero sorprendido y después furioso y ofendido, Harry trató de deshacerse de la mano que le atenazaba como si fuera de acero, empujando a Snape. Pero éste no cedió y el cuerpo de Harry casi rebotó contra el del Director.

—¿Es lo mejor que puede hacer, auror Potter?

Un segundo empujón, todavía más furioso y agresivo les precipitó a ambos al suelo. Severus estaba dispuesto a demostrar al auror y a sí mismo que no era alguien cuyas habilidades se pudieran menospreciar. Mala idea. Porque el Director subestimó que acababa de iniciar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con alguien que había sido entrenado para ello. Un auror no siempre contaba con su varita. El primer golpe dejó a Severus con las costillas doloridas y el segundo, apenas recuperándose del primero, sin aire en los pulmones. A pesar de todo, atenazó las piernas del auror cuando éste iba a levantarse, haciéndole caer sobre él. Sus costillas le hicieron notar que había sido otra mala idea. Su larga túnica no le permitía moverse con la misma rapidez que Potter, que se revolvió sobre él con gran agilidad. Y en ese momento Severus notó también otra cosa: que Potter seguía empalmado.

—¿Siempre se le pone dura con una buena pelea, Potter?

Severus empujó sus caderas contra el bulto que podía sentir bajo los pantalones del joven. Y después trato de hacerle rodar hasta el suelo.

—¿Quién ha dicho que _ésta_ sea una buena pelea? —se mofó Harry, resoplando por el esfuerzo.

El auror se afirmó sobre Snape, sujetándole por el pelo sin ninguna consideración. Después movió sus propias caderas con un gesto apretado y lento. Snape gruñó. Por el tirón en su pelo. Y por otra cosa.

—¿Tan necesitado está, señor Potter? De saberlo, hubiera dejado que el Profesor Koldstat acabara lo que empezó…

Harry apretó los labios para no jadear cuando esta vez fue Snape quien le provocó con una serie de movimientos cortos y rápidos. El Director consiguió su propósito: sorprenderle, logrando empujarle contra el suelo.

—Yo no necesito provocar una pelea como excusa —renegó Harry, doliéndose del golpe en la cabeza, mientras intentaba recuperar su primitiva posición.

Cosa que Snape no estaba dispuesto a permitirle. Era más que evidente que Potter era más joven, más ágil y muy a su pesar, estaba bien entrenado. Pero en ese momento Severus estaba tan obcecado que lo único que sabía era que, si quería mantener a Potter donde estaba y humillarle, tenía que aprovechar el trabajo que Völund había empezado. Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, se jactó mentalmente. Y Potter tenía la extraña habilidad de sacar siempre lo peor de él. ¿Quién se había creído ese aurorcillo que era para revisar su despacho, su habitación, revolver entre sus cosas como si él fuera un inútil que no supiera de hechizos oscuros y peligrosos mucho más que él? ¿Quién, para seguirle a todas partes como si fuera un inservible squib, comprobando incluso su comida, avergonzándole frente al profesorado y sus alumnos? Severus siempre había sabido resolver sus propios asuntos y esta vez no sería diferente.

—Terminemos con esto, Snape —gruñó Harry, propinando un certero puñetazo, que alcanzó la mandíbula del Director—. No quiero hacerle verdadero daño…

Severus encajó el fuerte golpe y después soltó una carcajada agria. Pero no cedió. El cabezazo en el rostro de Potter iba a dejarle una bonita marca… El auror se quedó aturdido por unos segundos, momento que aprovechó el Director para clavarle con más firmeza contra el suelo.

Sofocándose bajo la túnica de Snape, Harry intentó estirar el cuello para poder conseguir respirar mejor. Pero el Director, algo más alto que él, había plantado sus caderas sobre las suyas y el rostro del auror había quedado enterrado contra su pecho. Harry comprendió lo que Snape pretendía. Con la misma rapidez con la que supo que si volvía a rozarle una vez más de aquella forma, el muy cabrón lo conseguiría.

Cuando las manos de Potter se alzaron Severus creyó que iba a golpearle o a tratar de empujarle de nuevo. Y tal vez esa fuera la primera idea. No obstante, se asieron a sus brazos con un agarre furioso, al tiempo que su cuerpo se estremecía con violencia. Después se quedó quieto y jadeante durante unos escasos segundos, antes de que, efectivamente, le empujara con tal rabia que Severus se vio lanzado contra la pata de la mesa de su propio escritorio.

El Director observó, todavía desde el suelo, como Potter se levantaba y sin dirigirle una sola mirada, salía de la habitación dando un portazo. Debería estar satisfecho, pero no se sentía así. Dolorido, se puso en pie para dirigirse al baño y solucionar su propio problema, antes de ir a hablar con el culpable de haber desatado aquella refriega.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Völund había estado esperando en su despacho al Director hasta poco antes de la hora de comer. Se encontraba tan alterado que se había visto obligado a pedirle a McGonagall que suspendiera las dos clases que tenía por la mañana, poniendo como excusa una tremenda jaqueca. La subdirectora le había obsequiado con una mirada recelosa y le había dicho de forma bastante desabrida que fuera a ver a madame Pomfrey para que le diera una poción que le aliviara.

El Profesor sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Y con un auror del Ministerio, además. Se merecería cualquier decisión que Severus adoptara contra él. La había jodido. Así que cuando el Director hizo por fin acto de presencia en sus habitaciones, Völund estaba preparado para hacer su baúl.

—¡Lo siento, Severus! ¡Lo siento!

El Director deslizó una mirada fría y áspera sobre el desesperado Profesor.

—No lloriquees. Es penoso.

Severus se sentó en el mismo sillón que pocas horas antes había ocupado Harry.

—Teníamos un trato, Völund —dijo, apoyando los codos en los reposabrazos y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos—. He arriesgado mucho ofreciéndote esta oportunidad.

—Lo sé, Severus, lo sé —Kolstat retorció sus manos con nerviosismo.

—Te lo advertí —le recordó el Director—. Te dije que te alejaras de él. Que no te tentaras a ti mismo en un juego que se te podía ir de las manos.

Völund se dejó caer en el otro sillón desmayadamente. Severus le miró con exasperación.

—Durante cinco años no me has dado ningún motivo para arrepentirme de mi decisión. ¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó.

El Profesor de Defensa cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—La atracción era demasiado intensa —musito—. Joven, fuerte, semanas sin haberse apareado… Su energía estaba tan concentrada que era imposible pasarla por alto —abrió los ojos y miró a Severus con resignación— Vas a echarme, ¿verdad?

El Director se dio unos momentos antes de contestar.

—Hablaré con el auror Potter —dijo finalmente—. Cuando se haya… —Severus suspiró—… calmado un poco. Intentaré hacerle entender la situación. No puedo permitirme tener que buscar profesor casi a mitad de curso.

Koldstat volvió a la vida de repente.

—Yo hablaré con él, si lo prefieres —se ofreció, incorporándose rápidamente—. Le pediré disculpas. Le juraré que algo así jamás volverá a suceder.

Severus agitó la mano para hacerle callar.

—No. Será mejor que me dejes a mí tratar con Potter.

A Severus no le extrañó realmente que el auror no apareciera a la hora de comer en el Gran Comedor. Infantil, se dijo, pero podía entender que Potter estuviera cabreado. Aun así, demostraba ser poco profesional. Esperando encontrarle en las mazmorras, se dirigió a sus habitaciones después de comer, dispuesto a firmar la paz con él. Al fin y al cabo, le convenía. Un elfo negro como profesor, aunque en realidad sólo fuera mitad elfo, sería difícil de entender para el Consejo Escolar. Se recriminó que tal vez debería haber pensado en ello antes de enzarzarse en una pelea con el maldito héroe.

Tampoco encontró a Potter en sus habitaciones. Pero su petate seguía allí, así que no debía andar lejos. Ya volvería cuando se le pasara el disgusto. Utilizó la chimenea de su despacho en las mazmorras para llegar al de la torre y empezar una tarde de tedioso trabajo administrativo. Allí le esperaba una sorpresa.

—Severus… —el tono de Minerva sonó tan tenso como la expresión de su cara—. Este caballero es el auror Norvel Turpin. El Jefe Robards lo ha enviado en sustitución del auror Potter.

Severus miró al hombre que la subdirectora acababa de presentarle. Alto, de aspecto rudo y… cejijunto.

—¿Qué ha pasado con el auror Potter? —preguntó Severus, sintiendo como una profunda mal leche empezaba a arremolinarse en el fondo de su estómago.

El auror Turpin le miró con expresión imperturbable.

—Asuntos del departamento —dijo—. A partir de ahora está bajo mi custodia, Director Snape.

_Estúpido_.

—¿Pueden disculparme un momento? —preguntó.

Minerva frunció los labios, dirigió una mirada cargada de resentimiento a Severus y después acompañó al auror hasta la puerta. Ambos salieron. Sin perder tiempo, el Director se dirigió hacia la chimenea.

—¡Ministerio de Magia, Departamento de Aurores, Despacho del Jefe Robards!

El Jefe de Aurores tardó unos desesperantes largos instantes en aparecer.

—Ah, Director Snape. ¿Qué se le ofrece ahora? —preguntó, de evidente malhumor.

—Quiero que me devuelva a Potter —exigió Severus.

El Jefe de Aurores le miró con expresión ceñuda.

—El auror Turpin es un veterano, que conoce muy bien su trabajo y tiene órdenes estrictas de respetar su espacio personal y no interferir en su trabajo. ¿No era eso lo que quería?

—Lo que quiero es a Potter de vuelta antes de la hora de la cena —gruñó Severus.

—Me temo que eso no será posible, Director Snape —el tono de Robards se constriñó todavía más—. El auror Potter ha sido suspendido de empleo y sueldo durante un mes. El auror Turpin llevará la investigación a partir de ahora.

—¿Y por qué diablos ha hecho semejante cosa? —se sorprendió Severus.

—Lo siento, Director Snape. No tengo ninguna intención de discutir con usted los asuntos de mi departamento —respondió Robards, cortante—. Si no se le ofrece nada más, que pase un buen día, Director.

El Jefe de Aurores cortó la conexión sin permitir a Severus pronunciar una palabra más. El Director apoyó las manos en la repisa de la chimenea e inclinó la cabeza contra ella. Al parecer él también la había jodido.

Al otro lado de la conexión flú un encolerizado Jefe de Aurores dejaba caer su puño sobre el escritorio lleno de pergaminos. ¡Qué le devolviera a Potter, se atrevía a exigir el muy cretino! ¡A buenas horas! No hacía ni medio minuto que el mencionado auror había abandonado su despacho. Se había presentado poco antes del mediodía, con su petate al hombro, diciendo que se había visto obligado a abandonar su misión en Hogwarts por motivos personales. ¡Motivos personales! A pesar de que el Ministro Kingsley le había metido en el departamento sin otra carta de presentación que la de haber librado al mundo mágico del Señor Oscuro, el chico nunca le había decepcionado. Hasta ese momento. Tenía habilidad para los hechizos de ataque y defensa y aprendió con gran rapidez; era intuitivo; determinado; tal vez demasiado arriesgado a veces, pero poseía el instinto que diferenciaba a un excelente auror de uno solamente bueno. En los cinco años que llevaba trabajando en el departamento de aurores, Potter no se había achicado ante ninguno de los trabajos que se le habían encomendado. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza protestar o quejarse por tal o cual misión. Gruñía por lo bajo, como hacían todos, cuando tenía por delante un tedioso servicio de vigilancia y le tocaba pasar incomodidad o frío. A nadie le gustaba, por muy de aguerrido que se las diera.

Y ahora, Potter se presentaba en su despacho después de abandonar un caso por "motivos personales". Y de ahí no había podido sacarle. A Robards no le había quedado más remedio que sancionarle, muy a su pesar. Estaba convencido de que el culpable de que ahora uno de sus mejores aurores tuviera una mancha en su inmaculado expediente era el Director Snape. No podía demostrarlo, por supuesto… Robards sonrió con malicia. Estaba seguro de que el Director Snape no tardaría en notar la diferencia de tener en el caso a un auror como Turpin, en lugar de a Potter…

_Continuará..._


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

12 de noviembre de 2003

Durante años había sido habitual en el mundo mágico que los niños, antes de empezar en Hogwarts a la edad de once años, fueran educados en casa por su propia familia. Como sabía Harry que la señora Weasley había hecho con sus hijos. O por tutores particulares, en el caso de familias pudientes. Pero los tiempos cambiaban y, como las muggles desde hacía años, las brujas ya no se casaban y se quedaban en casa para tener hijos y educarlos hasta que quedaban libres cuando éstos empezaban su educación en Hogwarts.

La primera guardería mágica había abierto sus puertas hacía cuatro años a la que, para completo disgusto de Molly Weasley, el pequeño James asistía. Estaba regentada por dos antiguas Ravenclaw: Cho Chang y Su Li. Las dos brujas habían tomado como patrón las guarderías muggles, que llevaban años funcionando, adaptándola a las particulares necesidades de su mundo. Mucho más prácticas, además, porque los padres no tenían más que conectar su chimenea a la de la guardería y un rápido viaje a través de la red flú les permitía trasladar a su bebé, cuna incluida, desde la habitación de su casa hasta la habitación preparada para ello de la guardería mágica. El bebé dormía plácidamente hasta que le tocaba su primer biberón o papilla del día. A las tres de la tarde, se repetía el proceso inverso. Los más mayorcitos, como James, llegaban de la mano de sus padres o abuelos, a través de la chimenea, para asistir a su clase. No importaba si llovía o hacía frío. Los niños no necesitaban ni abrigo, porque había una gran habitación especialmente habilitada para jugar en invierno o cuando hacía mal tiempo y no podían salir al patio.

Ese era el tercer día que Harry esperaba a James en el vestíbulo, donde estaba la chimenea de la guardería, para recoger a su hijo como el resto de padres que allí se encontraban. Toda una experiencia. No es que no le hubiera dolido la suspensión. Pero había decidido tomárselo por el lado positivo y aprovechar para pasar tiempo con James, cosa que no podía hacer muy a menudo. Había acordado con Ginny que lo recogería cada tarde y pasaría un rato con el niño. Después lo llevaría a La Madriguera un poco antes de la hora de la cena, para que su madre pudiera bañarlo, darle después la cena y acostarlo.

—¡Papi!

Un emocionado James corrió hacia él. El pequeño todavía no podía creer que ese fuera el tercer día que su papá le esperaba a la salida de clase, como los otros papás. Habitualmente era la abuela Molly quien lo hacía. Y, además, su papá le había prometido que eso pasaría durante todo un mes que, por lo que su mente infantil era capaz de comprender, era muchísimo tiempo.

—Hola, Harry —saludó Cho con una gran sonrisa—. Desde hace tres días James sólo habla de que su papá le vendrá a buscar…

Él también sonrió.

—Sí, bueno… ahora tengo unos días libres —respondió un poco avergonzado.

Recordaba haber llevado a James a su primer día de guardería con Ginny… y poco más. No era un gran padre, tuvo que reconocerse una vez más.

—Los aurores estáis siempre tan ocupados… —le excusó ella rápidamente— Y, ¿_cómo va todo_, Harry?

Harry pensó que había sido una suerte haberla esquivado los dos días anteriores. Pero era consciente de que ese momento tenía que llegar.

—Bien —respondió él, a sabiendas de que no era eso lo que ella preguntaba—. Mucho trabajo, ya sabes…

—Pero si ahora tienes unos días libres, tal vez podríamos ir a tomar algo, al cine o lo que te apetezca.

Harry se rascó la cabeza, incómodo, deseando que por una vez James demostrara su habitual impaciencia y tirara de sus pantalones para decirle que quería ir a jugar, tenía pis o lo que fuera.

—Eso estaría bien —mintió—. Hablamos, ¿vale? Ahora tengo que darle la merienda a James.

Ella revolvió el pelo del niño con un gesto cariñoso.

—Vale, de todas formas nos veremos durante unos días, ¿verdad? —Cho les dedicó una gran sonrisa a ambos—. Hasta mañana, James. Sé bueno con papá.

El pequeño levantó la manita a modo de saludo y después tomó la de su padre, para dirigirse a la chimenea con él, mirando muy ufano a su alrededor antes de entrar en ella.

—¡Guau! —exclamó James aplaudiendo entusiasmado al ver que salían de la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante— ¡Vamos al Callejón Diagon!

—Chico listo —se enorgulleció Harry—. ¿Pastel y leche en Florean Fortescue?

—¡Sí! —aplaudió de nuevo el niño, mientras su padre le dejaba en el suelo.

James observó nervioso cómo su padre abría la entrada, dando pequeños saltitos a medida que los ladrillos se movían para dejarles paso al Callejón. Harry tomó a James de la mano y ambos se internaron con un caminar tranquilo en la bulliciosa calleja, adaptándose el padre a los pequeños pasos de su hijo. James parloteaba sin cesar, acribillando a Harry con mil y una preguntas producto de su curiosidad por todo. El auror no recordaba haber sido tan parlanchín de pequeño. Claro que, en circunstancias normales, tal vez lo habría sido. Nunca podría saberlo. Pero lo que sí era cierto, según la abuela Molly, era que Ginny había empezado a andar y a hablar más pronto que el resto de sus hermanos (a excepción, tal vez de Percy) y parecía que James había salido a ella en eso. De lo cual Harry se alegraba.

Llegaron a Florean Fortescue después de haber hecho varias paradas a lo largo del camino. Especialmente en la tienda de escobas, donde padre e hijo pasaron un buen rato repasando los nuevos modelos que se exponían en el aparador. Harry quería comprarle una nueva escoba a James para Navidad. Una un poco más grande que la que ahora tenía, que era casi para bebés. No esperaba que Ginny estuviera en desacuerdo, ya que la cazadora de las Harpías de Holyhead amaba volar tanto como él. Aunque Harry ahora no tenía muchas oportunidades de hacerlo sólo por diversión.

La famosa heladería conservaba todavía el nombre de su antiguo dueño, desaparecido en el verano de 1996 a manos de los mortífagos. Su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado. Ahora la regentaba Megan Jones, una simpática Hufflepuff del curso de Harry, quien había querido conservar el nombre como homenaje póstumo a Florean. De puntillas y con las manos contra el cristal del mostrador de la heladería, James estudió con mirada golosa la amplia selección de pasteles que allí se exhibía.

—¿Qué va a ser, James? —preguntó Harry, tan goloso como su hijo— ¿De chocolate y nata y no se lo diremos a mamá? ¿O ese que tiene también galletas y fresitas?

—Tampoco se lo diremos a la abuela Molly, ¿verdad? —preguntó el niño, al parecer mucho más preocupado por su abuela que por su madre.

Los dos esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice al mismo tiempo. Harry ordenó dos raciones de pastel de chocolate con galleta y fresitas. Un vaso de leche para James y un té para él. Después, se sentaron a esperar su pedido en una de las pocas mesas libres del establecimiento. Varias personas le saludaron, a pesar de que Harry no conocía a ninguna. Era una de esas cosas a las que el joven héroe había tenido que acostumbrarse. A que la gente le saludara o incluso a que le parara en la calle para hablarle, sin que conociera a la mayoría de nada. Con el tiempo, esa efusividad había ido pasando, pero la gente seguía saludando como si él fuera familia de todo el mundo.

—¿Qué has hecho hoy en clase? —preguntó Harry— ¿Me has hecho un dibujo?

Rápidamente, James cogió su mochila (la peluda cabeza de Simba, de El Rey León, que Harry le había comprado en la tienda Disney de Oxford Street), y abrió la cremallera, que con las ansias se le atoró un par de veces, hasta que finalmente extrajo un pergamino que le tendió a su padre, todo nervioso. Harry le dio un par de vueltas, tratando de adivinar si lo estaba mirando del derecho o del revés.

—¡Así! —James le dio la vuelta impaciente, dedicándole una mirada a su padre que parecía decirle ¿_tú eres tonto o qué_?— ¿Ves? Estás persiguiendo a los malos —explicó el niño con paciencia— ¿Ves los rayos que salen de la varita?

Harry siguió con la mirada el dedo de James que reseguía unas líneas discontinuas de color rojo y verde. Provenían de un gran rayote marrón, que era sostenido por lo que finalmente Harry identificó como un monigote, demasiado pequeño para tanta supuesta varita.

—¿También lo colgarás en tu _cubilículo_? —preguntó el niño, con los ojitos brillantes.

—¡Por supuesto! —aseguró Harry, babeante padre orgulloso de su retoño como el que más— Tus dibujos son la envidia del resto de cubículos del departamento —aseguró—. Porque nadie tiene dibujos tan bonitos como los míos.

James sonrió, feliz.

—Bueno, aquí está vuestro pastel —anunció alegremente Megan, llegando con la bandeja llena—. Y un gran vaso de leche para James… y un Darjeeling negro y fuerte para papá.

—Guárdalo —dijo Harry, devolviéndole el dibujo—. No quiero que se manche de chocolate —después le sonrió a la dueña—. Gracias Megan.

—¡Qué os aproveche!

Harry cortó la porción de pastel de su hijo en pequeños trocitos, mientras los deditos de éste, rápidos y ágiles, hacían desaparecer las fresitas en un santiamén.

—Buenas tardes, auror Potter.

La mano de Harry soltó bruscamente la cucharilla y se fue rauda y de forma automática bajo la chaqueta, donde alojaba su varita. Sin sacarla, pero presto a hacerlo, se levantó para interponerse entre su hijo y el mago que acababa de lanzar su saludo.

—Buenas tardes, Profesor Koldstat.

La actitud claramente hostil del auror hizo que Völund retrocediera un paso, consciente de que parte de esa agresividad se debía al pequeño pelirrojo que trataba de asomar la cabeza por detrás de Potter. El Profesor alzó un poco las manos, en señal de buena voluntad.

—Sólo pretendo hablar —dijo—. Aclarar las cosas.

—No es el momento —rechazó Harry de forma tajante.

—Bien —acepto Völund—. Ahora tengo que volver a Hogwarts. Solamente he venido a recoger unos libros en Flourish & Blotts, aprovechando que esta tarde no tenía clase.

Harry comprobó que, efectivamente, a los pies de Koldstat había una bolsa con el anagrama de la librería.

—Tal vez podríamos reunirnos en Las Tres Escobas mañana, sobre las siete —propuso el Profesor.

Harry tardó un poco en responder, estudiando con ojo profesional tanto la expresión en el rostro de Koldstat como su lenguaje corporal. Parecía nervioso. Y anhelante por recibir una respuesta positiva.

—¿Por favor? —rogó Völund.

Finalmente, Harry asintió.

—Mañana a la siete —confirmó.

Y no volvió a sentarse hasta que el Profesor de Defensa hubo desaparecido entre el gentío del Callejón.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

13 de noviembre de 2003

Al día siguiente, Harry estaba en Las Tres Escobas mucho antes de la siete. Pidió una cerveza de mantequilla, a pesar de que lo que realmente le apetecía era un whisky de fuego. Se entretuvo un rato charlando con madame Rosmerta y después observando el local y a su parroquia. La taberna era un lugar caliente, cosa que se agradecía mucho en la época del año que estaban, lleno de bullicio y humo. Todavía no había caído la primera nevada, pero el frío en el exterior era ya riguroso y la mayoría de los clientes entraban frotándose vigorosamente las manos, a pesar de estar éstas enfundadas en gruesos guantes. Koldstat no fue una excepción.

El Profesor apareció a las siete menos diez y, una vez dentro, miró dificultosamente a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar si el auror ya había llegado. A esa hora eran muchos los magos que se refugiaban en Las Tres Escobas para tomar la última copa antes de la cena. Finalmente localizó a Potter en una de las mesas del fondo. Quitándose los guantes y desabrochando su gruesa capa, Völund se dirigió primero a la barra, donde él sí pidió un whisky de fuego. Después sorteó mesas y parroquianos hasta llegar junto a Potter.

—Hola —saludó—. Un poco de frío, ¿verdad?

Aunque para frío el recibimiento del auror, que simplemente movió un poco la cabeza para responder a su saludo, mirándole como si estuviera decidiendo si lanzarle un _Crucio_.

—Está bien, iré al grano —dijo el Profesor, sentándose a la mesa. Después moduló la voz a un tono más confidencial—. Tengo sangre de elfo oscuro, por parte de padre. Mi madre era una bruja.

Harry asintió, mientras se llevaba su segunda cerveza de mantequilla a los labios.

—Creo que Severus ya le ilustró sobre las principales características de los elfos…

Harry volvió a asentir, sin variar su expresión adusta.

—Yo no secuestro niños —declaró de pronto Völund, más tenso de lo que había estado hasta ese momento—. Jamás les haría daño. Adoro mi trabajo. Enseñar…

—Artes Oscuras.

—Sí, Artes Oscuras. Tengo facilidad para ello.

—Ya…

Völund hizo girar nerviosamente el vaso de whisky entre sus manos. Después tomó aire, como si buscara ánimos para continuar.

—Nací en Østfold, un condado al sudoeste de Noruega. No conocí a mi padre —confesó—. Sedujo a mi madre y después la abandonó. La monogamia no es una de las virtudes de mi raza. De los oscuros —Völund tomó un buen trago de su vaso—. Mi madre me crió como un mago normal y corriente. Y aunque mi aspecto físico puede llamar un poco la atención, mis orejas no son puntiagudas, ni mi piel oscura o mi pelo blanco. Sin embargo, llevo un glamour en los ojos. Porque en realidad no son azules, sino rojos.

—Todo esto está muy bien —dijo Harry, después de tomar otro sorbo de su bebida—. Pero tengo la impresión que, como con Snape, no estamos llegando al meollo de la cuestión.

—Sí, bien…

El auror contempló cómo el Profesor apuraba el resto de su vaso de un sólo trago y después hacía una señal a madame Rosmerta para que le sirviera otro. Ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio mientras esperaban el segundo whisky de Koldstat, éste último dando nerviosas miradas a su alrededor y Harry observándolo.

—Aquí tiene, Profesor Koldstad —madame Rosmerta dejó un nuevo vaso sobre la mesa y dirigiéndose al auror preguntó—: ¿Otra, Harry?

—No, gracias —rechazó amablemente.

Cuando la tabernera se hubo marchado, el auror miró inquisitivamente al Profesor de Defensa.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó.

Koldstad cerró los ojos unos momentos antes de decir:

—Los ojos rojos no son la única característica que he heredado de mi padre y su raza —dijo—. Los elfos oscuros tienen una excepcional habilidad para la seducción. Son especialmente sensibles a la libido de los humanos. A su pulsión sexual. Y cuando en alguien esa energía está substancialmente acumulada por falta de… digamos… descarga… es tan irresistible para nosotros como para las moscas la miel.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y cómo sobrevive en un colegio lleno de jovencitos hormonales? —preguntó.

—Fácil —contestó el Profesor, feliz de poder dar una respuesta adecuada—. Un hechizo para menores de edad. Para evitar posibles tentaciones. No podría acercarme a ellos en _ese sentido_ ni aunque quisiera. Que no quiero, por supuesto.

Koldstad dio un largo trago a su vaso.

—En realidad es fácil y cómodo para mí trabajar en Hogwarts —explicó—. Las mujeres no me atraen. Y el único hombre que podría interesarme, que de hecho me interesa, es Severus.

Hagrid, Slughorn, Flitwick, Filch, un centauro o un fantasma. En realidad no había mucho donde elegir, aceptó Harry.

—Pero nuestro Director es un hombre… difícil —Völund sonrió con pesar—. Así que el _Íncubo Travieso_ me mantiene, digamos, lo suficientemente entretenido.

—Comprendo —afirmó Harry.

Völund esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces llegó usted, auror Potter. Joven, atractivo, y excesivamente _cargado_ —el Profesor suspiró—. Sencillamente no pude resistirme. Y cuando dejé de retenerme, usted tampoco pudo.

—Ya veo… —musitó Harry, pensativo.

_El único hombre que podría interesarme, que de hecho me interesa, es Severus._

El Profesor le echó otro trago a su whisky y preguntó lo que había querido preguntar desde el momento en que vio al auror, casualmente, en el Callejón Diagon:

—¿Va a denunciarme, auror Potter?

Harry miró fijamente al elfo durante unos momentos, percibiendo su ansiedad. Seguramente se preguntaba por qué no lo había hecho todavía. Pero la respuesta era algo que Harry guardaba sólo para él.

—No —dijo finalmente—. Usted es responsabilidad de Snape, no mía.

El Profesor asintió, claramente aliviado.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —Harry asintió— ¿Ese niño era su hijo?

—Sí —respondió el auror.

Völund suspiró.

—Entonces es que su esposa y usted no han tenido mucha intimidad últimamente. Lo digo por…

—No estamos juntos —le cortó Harry.

Y como la respuesta pareció darle ciertas esperanzas al Profesor, añadió rápidamente.

—Pero no estoy interesado en repetir la experiencia del otro día.

—Oh…

Völund terminó su segundo whisky, un poco decepcionado.

—No se preocupe —dijo, a pesar de todo—. Ahora que conoce mi condición, le será más fácil repelerme… si llega la oportunidad.

Harry se levantó y alcanzó su abrigo, colgado en una percha en la pared, detrás de él.

—¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

Harry se puso el abrigo, sin responder. Völund la hizo de todas formas.

—¿Le han retirado del caso por mi culpa?

El auror le miró durante unos segundos. Después sacó unos guantes de su bolsillo y se los puso.

—Pórtese bien, Profesor —aconsejó en tono irónico—. Dedíquese solo a enseñar y no tendrá problemas.

_Y tampoco meterá en problemas a los demás._

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Íntimamente, Severus reconocía que hacía casi una semana que no le llegaba la camisa al cuello. No sabía si interpretar como un signo positivo el no haber tenido noticias de Potter (o del Ministerio) en los últimos cinco días. Para acabar de joderle la conciencia, Minerva le había retirado la palabra. Sólo le hablaba lo justo e imprescindible sobre cuestiones relacionadas con la escuela. Nada de compartir un amigable té a media tarde; o de una copita de jerez después de cenar en su despacho, mientras sostenían una conversación entretenida y amena. ¿Acaso Potter no podría haberse largado a través de otra chimenea que no fuera la de la subdirectora? Sabía que el auror no le había confesado a ella los motivos de tan intempestiva marcha, porque de lo contrario Minerva no le habría acribillado a preguntas de la forma en que lo había hecho. Pero era evidente que ella le consideraba el culpable innegable de lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, a pesar de que el Director tampoco le había aclarado mucho. Pero se trataba de su querido y adorado Gryffindor, ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar Severus de la subdirectora?

Y después estaba ese cretino de auror, Turpin. Muy a su pesar tenía que reconocer que no era lo mismo que tener a Potter por allí. Turpin miraba a todo el mundo con el ceño fruncido (tal vez daba esa impresión porque era cejijunto), como si todos fueran culpables de algo. No hablaba mucho. Y cuando lo hacía, sus palabras sonaban como gruñidos. Severus tenía que reconocer también que Potter había sido bastante discreto a la hora de mantener un ojo sobre él. Sin embargo, podía sentir el aliento del maldito Turpin prácticamente soplado en su nuca. Aquel hombre le disgustaba profundamente. Y ese era uno de los motivos que le habían llevado a ordenar poner un camastro en la antigua clase de pociones, sin concederle al nuevo auror el privilegio de dormir en su sofá, como había hecho con su antecesor. Potter podía sentirse agradecido de que hubiera sido tan condescendiente con él, se dijo el Director.

Severus no era el único que echaba de menos a Potter. Aunque "echar de menos" no era la expresión que Severus habría utilizado. Todos los Profesores sin excepción habían preguntado por su ex alumno y el motivo del cambio. Severus les había dado largas, alegando que eran cosas del Ministerio. No obstante, le había desconcertado un poco la mirada resabida que habían intercambiado Firenze y Sybill.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, Severus estuvo a punto de no responder. Eran las diez de la noche y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Por otro lado, dado lo intempestivo de la hora, pensó que podía ser algo importante. Sólo esperaba que a ningún alumno se le hubiera ocurrido ponerse irremediablemente enfermo o que hubiera habido una pelea con hechizos demasiado agresivos como para necesitar trasladar a los participantes a San Mungo.

No se trataba de nada de eso, gracias a Merlín. Era Völund quien, tras lo que al parecer había sido una acalorada discusión con Turpin tras la puerta, entró en su despacho con una sorprendentemente alegre sonrisa, a diferencia de la expresión taciturna que había exhibido desde el pasado viernes.

—¡No va a denunciarme! —exclamó— Potter, no me denunciará. Me lo ha dicho.

Severus frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cuando has hablado tú con Potter? —se interesó.

Sin esperar a que le invitaran, el Profesor de Defensa se sentó. Precisamente en el mismo sillón que el auror solía ocupar en días pasados.

—Por pura casualidad —respondió Völund, excitado por la buena noticia que podía dar a Severus por fin y por el peso que se había quitado de encima—. Le vi ayer por la tarde, cuando fui a recoger a Flourish & Blotts los libros que te dije. Estaba en Florean Fortescue con su hijo.

Severus alzó una ceja. ¿Desde cuando Potter tenía un hijo? El Director solamente agitó la mano, indicándole a Völund que continuara.

—Por un momento, creí que iba a maldecirme —reconoció el Profesor—. Supongo que fue una suerte que estuviera con su hijo y no se atreviera. Pero accedió a quedar conmigo hoy a las siete en Las Tres Escobas para hablar.

—¿Y el auror Potter ha aceptado tus explicaciones?

—Sí —Völund sonrió—. Ha dicho que soy responsabilidad tuya, no suya.

Severus dejó escapar un bufido. Típico de Potter. Armar un gran alboroto para después declinar cualquier responsabilidad.

—¿Te ha dicho por qué está suspendido? —preguntó el Director, asumiendo que si Potter estaba a media tarde en la heladería del Callejón Diagon con su ¿hijo?, era porque realmente sí le habían sancionado. Severus llegó a barajar la posibilidad de que no fuera más que una excusa que había esgrimido Robards para proteger a su auror estrella.

—No ha querido hablar de ello —contestó Völund—. Pero supongo que un auror no puede abandonar una misión sin dar explicaciones y esperar que le rían la gracia… aunque el auror sea Harry Potter.

Severus bufó de nuevo. Era evidente que Potter no había dicho nada, puesto que de lo contrario ya se habría quedado sin Profesor de Defensa. Aunque para el Director de Hogwarts estaba tan claro como el agua que el auror no había denunciado a Völund sólo por vergüenza; no por falta de ganas. ¿Qué clase de explicación podía darle Potter a Robards, al fin y al cabo? Una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios de Severus sin que éste apenas se diera cuenta. Völund también sonrió.

—Terminaste el trabajo, ¿verdad? —dijo.

Severus alzó la mirada hacia él. Völund seguía sonriendo, más ampliamente incluso, y el Director de momento, no entendió por qué.

—Olías a él, a pesar de la ducha…

Völund se levantó de su sillón con la agilidad que caracterizaba a su raza y, antes de que Severus pudiera siquiera pensar en protestar, ya estaba sentado en su regazo.

—Se corrió tan fuerte que dos días después todavía llevabas impregnada su esencia… —dijo con voz ronca—… junto a la tuya.

Agarrándose con ambas manos al respaldo del sillón, Völund movió sinuosamente sus caderas, lascivo y provocador. Sus ojos perdieron el azul para mudar en un rojo intenso y profundo.

—Y ese glamour… que todavía llevas… —el Profesor de Defensa esbozó una sonrisa hambrienta, mientras lamía la barbilla de Severus—… ¿fue tan violento? —jadeó, inclinando después el rostro sobre el cuello del Director— ¿Tan duro como a mi me gusta… Severus?

El Director cerró los ojos por un momento, sumergido en el éxtasis de esa voz, en el lento y placentero _frottage_ que el medio elfo había iniciado.

—Völund, no… —sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a las caderas del Profesor, dispuesto a detenerle.

—_No_ parece ser tu palabra favorita… —sin darse por vencido, Völund alcanzó los labios del Director y asaltó su boca con un beso furioso y posesivo.

Severus respondió de la misma forma. Joder, era humano, se dijo para acallar su conciencia.

—Te deseo… —jadeó Völund—… Severus, hoy no te niegues…

Severus gruñó, todavía contra los labios del Profesor, dividido entre el deseo y lo que era correcto. Darle alas a Völund nunca era una buena idea, porque el elfo era insaciable y siempre volvía a por más. Pero Severus reconocía que tener sexo con su Profesor de Defensa era realmente liberador y _diferente_. No se acostaban con regularidad. No por falta de ganas por parte de Völund, sino porque la ética de Severus no se lo permitía. Pero esa ética se iba al garete de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando Völund era machaconamente insistente y Severus llevaba demasiado tiempo a solas con su mano. Porque lo que de ninguna forma iba a hacer el Director de Hogwarts era aparecer por el _Íncubo Travieso_ para saciar sus apetitos.

Severus supo que iba a ser una de esas ocasiones en las que no podría rechazar a Völund. Demasiada tensión acumulada. Y se dejó envolver en el ardor de sus besos y la voluptuosidad de sus caricias. Llegaron hasta su habitación a trompicones, desnudándose el uno al otro con impaciencia.

—Túmbate boca abajo —ordenó Severus con la voz gruesa, cargada de deseo.

Völund era hermoso, perversa y lúbricamente hermoso. Y en la cama, una criatura licenciosa y deliciosamente depravada. El elfo sonrió, espléndido en su desnudez.

—Túmbame tú, si puedes —le provocó.

Severus, todavía con sus pantalones puestos, también sonrió. Sentía que tenía mucha ansiedad por descargar. Demasiado estrés acumulado en tan sólo cinco días. Y, al parecer, no era el único. Sin duda, iba a ser una noche _interesante_.

_Continuará..._


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

14 de noviembre de 2003

Severus no estaba muy seguro de tener tanta suerte como Völund y encontrar a Potter en el Callejón Diagon. Pero no perdía nada por intentarlo. ¿Su excusa? Tenía asuntos extremadamente urgentes e ineludibles que gestionar en Gringotts.

—Hubiera dado lo que fuera por veros —le había dicho Völund, después de su ardiente encuentro la noche anterior, volviendo al tema de Potter.

—Claro —se había burlado Severus—, y te habrías unido a la fiesta.

—No te quepa la menor duda.

Entonces Severus había sentido un extraño enojo. Porque Potter era su fiesta particular. Nadie tenía más derecho que él a cabrearle, burlarse o mostrarse condescendiente si lo creía oportuno a sus fines. Era una simple cuestión de antigüedad. Él había llegado primero.

—Deberías disculparte —le había dicho después Völund mientras se vestía y Severus le contemplaba perezosamente desde la cama.

—¿Perdón? —había gruñido el ex mortífago con incredulidad.

—Con Potter —había aclarado Völund, por si el Director no le había entendido—. Demasiado tierno para nuestros juegos, me temo.

—Lárgate, Völund, creo que el sexo se te ha subido a la cabeza —le había respondido él con ironía.

El Profesor de Defensa solo había sonreído como respuesta. Se había colocado la túnica, la última prenda que le faltaba y, dedicándole a Severus un guiño travieso, había abandonado la habitación.

Y no, Severus no estaba en el Callejón Diagon para disculparse con Potter, sino todo lo contrario. El muy capullo se había largado de Hogwarts haciéndose el ofendido sin ni siquiera tener el detalle de darle una explicación o avisarle. Tal vez incluso haciendo sentir a Severus un poco _culpable_. Predisponía a Minerva en su contra y lograba que Robards le tratara como si fuera un idiota que no sabía lo que quería. Sin embargo, el auror podía tomarse una cerveza con el Profesor de Defensa (de hecho, el culpable de todo aquel embrollo), escuchar las explicaciones que éste le daba, aceptarlas y quedarse tan tranquilo concluyendo que Völund era su responsabilidad. ¿Se podía ser más cretino? La respuesta era sí, siempre y cuando se tratara de Potter.

El Director de Hogwarts caminó con paso lento y altivo por el Callejón, correspondiendo a su paso a los saludos de magos y brujas que se cruzaban con él. Sintiéndose, de hecho, un poco imbécil por perder parte de su valioso tiempo buscando al auror.

Cuando ya pensaba que esa tarde su ex alumno había decido no pasearse por el callejón mágico, seguramente solo para fastidiarle a él, se lo encontró de cara, saliendo de la librería mágica.

—Vaya, Potter, a la búsqueda de lectura para las noches de futuras misiones que sí tenga pensado terminar…

Harry frunció el ceño, ciertamente disgustado de haberse encontrado precisamente con el Director de Hogwarts. Con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios, Severus bajó la mirada hasta el niño pelirrojo, que de la mano de Potter, le miraba con ojos asustados.

—¿Y tú quién eres, mocoso? —preguntó de forma despectiva.

El niño retrocedió para esconderse detrás de su padre, mientras el auror respondía de forma airada:

—Mi hijo no es ningún mocoso, Snape —gruñó Harry, apenas conteniéndose—. Le agradeceré que se abstenga de dirigirse a él.

Severus sonrió maliciosamente.

—Por lo visto, entre horcrux y horcrux, encontró tiempo para distraerse, ¿eh, Potter? ¿Cómo te llamas, mocoso? —preguntó, dirigiéndose de nuevo al niño.

La cabeza del pequeño asomó por detrás de las piernas de su padre y antes de que éste pudiera recriminar de nuevo a Snape, respondió con vocecita floja:

—James Potter Weasley, señor.

¡Por lo más sagrado! ¡Otro James Potter en Hogwarts dentro de seis o siete años! ¡Un Potter con sangre Weasley, además! Tal vez ese sería el momento adecuado para renunciar a su puesto de Director y retirarse.

—Si su curiosidad ya está satisfecha, Snape, le agradeceré que se aparte y nos deje continuar —dijo Harry en tono seco.

—Tengo que hablar con usted —exigió Severus, sin moverse.

—No hay nada que yo quiera oír —rechazó Harry, apartando al Director finalmente con la mano.

—Cobarde…

Harry se detuvo en seco, pero antes de volverse hacia Snape, pidió:

—James, cariño, pon las manos sobre tus orejas y no las muevas de ahí hasta que papá te lo diga.

El niño obedeció, mirando a ambos hombres alternativamente con una expresión entre curiosa y asustada. Su papi estaba muy enfadado y ese señor, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, le daba miedo.

—¡Hijo de puta! —rugió entonces Harry— ¡Cómo se atreve siquiera a dirigirme la palabra! ¡Cómo se atreve a dirigirse a mi hijo como si fuera una mierda que ha encontrado en medio de la calle, desgraciado! ¡No merece ni un gramo del afecto de las pocas personas que se lo profesan porque no es más que un amargado que solamente encuentra placer si puede atormentar la vida de los demás! ¡La próxima vez que le muerda una serpiente, Snape, y necesite que le ayude a buscar la maldita botellita entre sus ropas, le juro que cuando la encuentre la romperé!

Pálido e inmóvil, como si sus pies hubieran enraizado en el pavimento de la calle, Severus permaneció largo rato frente a Flourish & Blotts, incapaz de reaccionar a pesar de que Potter y su hijo hacía varios minutos que se habían ido.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Harry estaba tan furioso que decidió llegar a La Madriguera a través de la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, por temor a escindir a su hijo si se aparecía. James salió de la chimenea todavía nervioso y asustado por la escena que había tenido lugar en el Callejón Diagon, a pesar de haber escuchado sólo palabras sueltas. Lo que más le había cohibido había sido la expresión en el rostro de su padre, la rabia de sus gestos. James jamás había visto a su papá comportarse de esa forma. Corrió a los brazos de su abuela, que estaba en la cocina, quien inmediatamente miró a Harry con expresión interrogante. Éste se derrumbó sobre una de las sillas, todavía con el rostro enrojecido por el coraje.

La pequeña Rose, sentada sobre una manta en el suelo, junto a la mesa, dejó de jugar con sus cubos mágicos para prestar atención a los recién llegados. Su rostro se había iluminado con una gran sonrisa al ver a su primo. Pero después no le gustó nada que la abuela le cogiera en brazos y a ella no. Su carita se contrajo en un silencioso puchero.

—Llegáis muy temprano —se extrañó Molly—. ¿Qué le pasa a James?

—Una pequeña discusión con Snape —suspiró Harry—. Me lo encontré en el Callejón y me temo que por su culpa James no ha merendado.

_James no ha merendado_ fue todo lo que necesitó oír Molly para ponerse en marcha. Dejó al pequeño en el suelo, consiguiendo que el puchero de Rose se diluyera. James corrió a sentarse en la manta junto a su prima y a quitarle el cubo que ella tenía en la mano. Uno plateado, muy brillante, que era el favorito de la niña. Rose le propinó un manotazo, enfadada. Pero James, lejos de sentirse ofendido, le susurró a su prima

—Si me lo dejas te cuento una cosa.

La conversación entre los dos adultos se cortó abruptamente cuando la alegre vocecita de Rose irrumpió en la cocina, estrenando una nueva palabra en su todavía reducido vocabulario.

—¡Puta!

La matriarca Weasley se volvió hacia el auror como un resorte:

—¡Harry James Potter! ¿Qué tipo de lenguaje has utilizado delante de tu hijo?

Harry entrecerró los ojos, mientras James se cubría la boca con las dos manos, y sus ojitos volvían a brillar con la travesura de siempre. A su lado, Rose no dejaba de repetir la nueva palabra con gran entusiasmo.

—¿No se suponía que tenías las orejas tapadas? —preguntó Harry, aunque no pudo imprimir en su tono el suficiente enojo como para hacerlo creíble.

Molly puso los ojos en blanco y siguió preparando la merienda de su nieto. Lo mejor era no hacer caso y los niños acabarían por aburrirse. O eso esperaba.

—¿Qué pasó esta vez? —preguntó la bruja.

—Nada, que es un… —Harry se mordió la lengua bajo la mirada de Molly—… mal educado. Y me sacó de mis casillas.

—¡Me llamó mocoso! —le hizo saber James a su abuela— Y papi le riñó mucho.

Molly suspiró con un poco de exasperación.

—No deberías hacerle caso, Harry —le aconsejó—. Tan solo es un hombre demasiado solo y demasiado resentido por todo lo que le tocó vivir.

—¡Ah, bien! —se enervó el auror— ¡Entonces ya estoy tardando en amargar a la gente que está a mi alrededor por todo lo que me tocó vivir a mí!

James se quedó muy quieto observando con reserva la nueva explosión de su padre. Y cómo la abuela Molly fruncía el ceño y se encaraba con él. Rose aprovechó para arrebatarle a su primo el cubo plateado.

—Tú también has pasado lo tuyo, Harry —reconoció Molly—. Pero tienes a un montón de gente que te quiere. Y un hijo maravilloso al que no debes enseñar a decir palabrotas —recriminó, amenazándole con un cucharón.

—¡Si le dije que se tapara las orejas!

—¡Oh, por el refajo de Merlín! ¿Desde cuándo un niño hace lo que le pides que haga si sospecha que puede haber diversión de por medio?

Harry se frotó la cara con ambas manos, sobrepasado por la situación en su conjunto. Snape, Koldstat, la suspensión, el hecho de ser padre en sí mismo y la machacona vocecita de Rose repitiendo sin parar _puta, puta, puta_... Hermione iba a matarle.

—Me voy —anunció levantándose abruptamente de la silla.

Porque se veía capaz de afrontar el enfado de Hermione. Pero estaba seguro de que Ginny, antes de matarlo, le retorcería los huevos a _crucios_…

—Nos vemos mañana, campeón —dijo revolviendo el pelo de su hijo, quien ya no le hizo mucho caso después de recuperar el cubo plateado y hacer lloriquear a su prima—. Pórtate bien —añadió sin mucho convencimiento.

Depositó un beso en la cabecita de ambos niños y después dirigió una sonrisa forzada a Molly, quien le devolvió una mirada de desaprobación.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento se dio una ducha rápida, se puso ropa limpia y salió de nuevo. Esta vez en dirección al Soho londinense.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

17 de Noviembre

Severus había pasado en vela la noche del viernes. Odiando a Potter con toda su alma. Y se odiaba a sí mismo casi con las mismas ganas. ¡Estúpido!, había pronunciado varias veces en voz alta. Aunque ahora ya no estaba muy seguro de haberse estado refiriendo solamente a Potter.

Severus le debía la vida al héroe. Nunca le preguntó qué diablos hacía en la Casa de los Gritos aquella noche. Porque nunca habían hablado de ese hecho. Fuera como fuere, que Potter se hallara allí en aquel momento fue providencial para el ahora Director de Hogwarts. El veneno de Nagini actuó tan rápidamente que no estaba muy seguro de haber tenido fuerzas para alcanzar el antídoto por sí mismo, sin la ayuda de Potter. ¡Maldito fuera!

No tenía una razón muy clara para responderse a la pregunta de qué diablos hacía otra vez en el Callejón Diagon ese lunes. Y mucho menos, por qué llevaba su bolsillo lleno de golosinas. Las que había requisado del despacho de Filch, confiscadas a su vez a alumnos que no parecían entender que en clase estaba prohibido comerlas.

Esta vez halló a Potter y a su hijo en la heladería. Fue el pequeño quien alertó a su padre, con una gran exclamación, de su presencia en el local. El auror se levantó de inmediato, con la mano bajo su chaqueta. Severus puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Se podía ser más paranoico?

—Siéntese, Potter, está dando la nota —refunfuñó, sentándose a su vez en a la mesa que ocupaban padre e hijo, sin molestarse en pedir permiso.

—¿Qué cree que está haciendo? —preguntó Harry, moviéndose entre la sorpresa y el enojo.

Severus no respondió inmediatamente, ocupado en buscar algo en el bolsillo de su túnica. Finalmente, depositó varios estuches de ranas de chocolate, una caja de Grajeas de Todos los Sabores y un par de piruletas, encima de la mesa. A James le hicieron chiribitas los ojos y Harry frunció el ceño, sin entender qué pretendía el Director.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó el auror.

—Golosinas para el chico —respondió Severus secamente.

James alargó tímidamente la mano, pero Harry se la apartó con algo de brusquedad.

—¿Por qué cree que dejaría comer eso a mi hijo? —Harry miró el pequeño montón de chucherías como si temiera que pudieran estar envenenadas.

Severus se masajeó las sienes, exasperado. Pero dispuesto a sujetar su carácter.

—¡No sea necio, Potter! —gruñó de forma contenida.

James miraba ansiosamente las golosinas que ese hombre vestido de negro había dejado sobre la mesa, y a su padre, esperando que le diera permiso para cogerlas.

Harry finalmente se sentó, sin dejar de escrutar el rostro de Snape. ¿Aquello era un ofrecimiento de paz? ¿De una tregua, al menos? Antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, llegó Megan con una de sus características sonrisas en el rostro, sin que al parecer le extrañara aquella curiosa reunión.

—¡Bienvenido, Director Snape! —saludó alegremente— ¿Qué puedo servirle?

—Sólo té, gracias.

Harry meneó la cabeza con incredulidad. Snape no parecía tener ninguna intención de moverse de su mesa.

—¿Va a dejar a su hijo babeando mucho tiempo más, Potter? —preguntó el Director con su característica ironía.

Harry observó la expresión anhelante en la carita de James. Resignado, apartó las Grajeas de Todos los Sabores, y empujó una rana de chocolate en dirección al niño.

—Solo una —le dijo—. Si no cenas tu madre y tu abuela pondrán el grito en el cielo. Guardaremos las demás, ¿vale?

James asintió, echándole un vistazo pesaroso al resto de golosinas antes de que su padre las guardara

—Dale las gracias al Director Snape, James —susurró a continuación Harry, poco dispuesto a que éste pensara que su hijo era un maleducado.

—Gracias, señor —obedeció el niño. Sus grandes ojos castaños miraron con curiosidad al Director.

Severus asintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. En ese momento llegó Megan con su té. Durante unos incómodos minutos, nadie habló en la mesa. Harry mantenía una expresión enfurruñada y Severus se comportaba como si estuviera solo. James estaba demasiado ocupado en devorar su rana de chocolate.

—Un excelente té —dijo el Director finalmente, tras algunos sorbos— ¿Vienen aquí cada tarde?

Harry dejó su propia taza en el plato antes de contestar.

—Sí, a James le gusta merendar aquí.

Severus desvió la mirada hacia el niño que, después de zamparse la rana, estaba apurando su vaso de leche con verdaderas ganas. El Director terminó también su té.

—Bien, ha sido muy agradable contar con su compañía —Severus se puso en pie—. Pero debo volver a mis obligaciones.

Sin entender muy bien a qué había venido aquella actuación de Snape, Harry le observó alejarse por el Callejón en compañía de Turpin, desde detrás de la cristalera de la heladería. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Snape seguramente había eludido la vigilancia del auror durante su anterior encuentro en el Callejón. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de complacencia. A él no se le hubiera escapado. Cuando unos minutos más tarde fue a satisfacer el importe de la merienda, Megan le dijo con una gran sonrisa que el Director Snape ya lo había hecho.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

18 de Noviembre

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —musitó Harry.

Turpin estaba de pie junto a la puerta de entrada de Florean Fortescue, por su expresión, no demasiado contento. Los dos aurores se saludaron con poca efusividad cuando Harry y su hijo entraron en la heladería.

Snape estaba sentado a una de las mesas, tomando tranquilamente un té. En su mano, un pequeño libro en cuya lectura parecía estar totalmente sumergido. James entró como una exhalación en el establecimiento, dirigiéndose directamente al mostrador y pegando su naricita al cristal.

—¿Podemos pedir bollos de crema, papi? ¡Son como los que comimos en casa de tía Hermione!

Harry accedió, como a casi todo lo que le pedía su hijo. Cuando terminó de hacer su pedido y se volvió para dirigirse a alguna mesa libre, se encontró con que James estaba sentado a la de Snape, la mar de entusiasmado deshaciendo un pequeño paquete. El niño saltó de su asiento antes de que él pudiera llegar, blandiendo un cuaderno de dibujos para pintar y un pequeño estuche de cartón con seis colores.

—¡Mira, papi! —le mostró el niño a su padre, muy ilusionado—. ¡Me lo ha traído el señor de las ranas de chocolate!

Estupefacto, Harry caminó hacia la mesa de Snape, con James dando pequeños saltitos delante de él. Antes de que pudiera impedírselo, James se sentó, abrió el cuaderno al azar y a continuación el estuche de colores. Casi al mismo tiempo apareció Megan con los bollos y un vaso de leche, depositándolo todo en la mesa de Snape.

—Ahora te traigo el té, Harry.

—¿Quieres que pinte el dragón? —preguntó James a Snape— ¿Quieres que lo pinte de color rojo?

Snape tomó un sorbo de té, al parecer de Harry de forma bastante teatral, y después respondió:

—Lo preferiría verde.

El niño asintió y tomó ese color del estuche, empezando a pintar con gran dedicación.

Finalmente, y no viendo alternativa, Harry se sentó.

—Muy bien —dijo— ¿qué pretende?

Snape esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—He llegado a la conclusión —respondió—, que la única forma de tener una conversación civilizada con usted es congraciarme con su hijo, Potter.

—Muy astuto…

—¿Y si pinto la cola roja? —intervino James— El rojo es bonito…

Un Gryffindor en potencia, sin lugar a dudas. Severus se sintió tentando a poner los ojos en blanco. Pero no lo hizo. Porque al igual que su hijo, Potter esperaba atentamente su respuesta.

—Si solamente es la cola…

James dejó rápidamente el color verde y tomó el rojo.

—¿Y de qué quiere hablar, Snape? —preguntó Harry.

Severus cerró el libro que todavía sostenía abierto en su mano y lo depositó sobre la mesa.

—Quiero aclarar algunos puntos —dijo.

Harry inspiró profundamente como si, además de aire, quisiera llenarse de paciencia.

—Hable, Snape —gruñó después—. Parece que será la única manera de librarme de usted.

James levantó la cabeza de su dibujo y miró a su padre. Éste, al darse cuenta, le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, acariciando su cabecita.

—Cómete el bollo, James —pidió.

Estaba claro que tendría que moderar su tono si no quería llamar la atención del niño.

—Estoy escuchando —dijo a continuación, procurando contener el gruñido.

Por un momento, ahora que ya había conseguido su atención, Severus consideró si quería hablar de aquello en una concurrida heladería del Callejón Diagon, o debería ofrecer a Potter la posibilidad de hacerlo en otro lugar, de forma más privada. Después, consideró que sugerirle una copa en Las Tres Escobas estaba fuera de lugar; entre otras cosas porque Völund ya lo había hecho y él no era ningún imitador. Por otro lado, la presencia del niño era una garantía de que Potter se mantendría calmado y no intentaría saltarle al cuello, deseo que llevaba prendido en sus ojos, sin lugar a dudas.

—No piense que voy a justificarme en ningún momento —antepuso—. Solamente quiero que entienda por qué el señor Koldstat tiene el puesto de Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts.

Harry no dijo nada, tomó un sorbo del té que Megan acababa de servirle y esperó a que Snape siguiera hablando. A ver cómo se las arreglaba con aquella "no justificación".

—A pesar de que Durmstrangs es una escuela mucho más liberal que Hogwarts en muchos aspectos —empezó a explicar Severus—, esencialmente a lo que Artes Oscuras se refiere, cuando descubrieron los antecedentes familiares del señor Koldstant, no se sintieron demasiado tolerantes. Aunque llevaba cuatro años enseñando allí sin ningún incidente.

El Director tomó un poco de té antes de continuar.

—El Profesor Koldstant presentó su solicitud para el puesto de Profesor en Hogwarts cuando se reabrió la escuela. Le entrevisté personalmente y…

—Y pensó que alguien con sangre de elfo oscuro en las venas, era lo que Hogwarts estaba necesitando —ironizó Harry, sin levantar demasiado la voz.

—Teniendo en cuenta que ese puesto había sido ocupado anteriormente por un licántropo, sí —contraatacó Severus, en igual volumen de voz, pero con firmeza.

Por un momento, Harry lamentó habérselo puesto tan fácil a Snape. Sin embargo, preguntó:

—¿Y qué le hizo sentirse, de pronto, tan generoso? Si no recuerdo mal, fue usted quien se preocupó muy mucho de que toda la escuela acabara sabiendo lo que era Remus —y añadió con resentimiento—. Obligándole a marcharse.

Era cierto. Severus no tenía ningún argumento que pudiera justificar su actuación, que no fuera su propio odio hacia el que pensaba era el último de los merodeadores, vivo y en libertad.

—No puedo negarlo —reconoció estoicamente—. En ese momento no me detuve a analizar que no era la primera vez que el Director Dumbledore hacía gala de tal… _generosidad_ —Severus apretó convulsivamente la mandíbula antes de decir—: Teniendo en cuenta que había contratado a un ex mortífago como Profesor de Pociones.

Harry chasqueó la lengua con expresión decepcionada.

—Vaya, me lo ha quitado de la boca —se lamentó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó irónicamente Snape—. Supongo que le he privado del placer de echármelo en cara.

—No le quepa la menor duda —Harry le dio un vistazo a su hijo—. James, termínate la leche.

—Es que tengo que pintar el fuego —se excusó el niño, quien todavía seguía con el color rojo entre los dedos, trazando grandes llamaradas saliendo de la boca del dragón verde con cola roja.

—La leche primero —insistió su padre.

James dejó renuente el lápiz sobre la mesa y cogió su vaso de leche.

—Llamemos a las cosas por su nombre —habló después Harry, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Snape—. Odiaba a Remus porque había sido amigo de mi padre y de Sirius, y porque tenía el puesto que usted deseaba y Dumbledore se negaba a darle.

Severus no respondió, otorgándole la razón a Harry con su silencio.

—Ve terminando, James, tenemos que irnos.

El niño le dio el último mordisco a su bollo y apuró la leche, en medio de un tenso silencio entre los dos adultos. Después, empezó a arrancar con mucho cuidado del cuaderno la página que había pintado y después escribió su nombre, muy despacio, con grandes letras torcidas. Severus no pudo sentirse más sorprendido cuando James le alargó el dibujo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Vas a colgarlo en tu _cubilículo_? —preguntó, ansioso.

A Harry no le gustó nada que James le diera el dibujo a Snape. Sin embargo, decidió no darle importancia. Al fin y al cabo, su hijo sí estaba siendo generoso.

—El Director Snape no tiene cubículo, sino un gran despacho —le rectificó con cariño—. Estoy seguro de que estará encantado de colgarlo allí.

Y le dirigió una mirada al otro mago de _atrévete_ _a despreciarlo y te despellejo aquí mismo_. Snape cogió el dibujo que James le tendía y lo colocó cuidadosamente entre las páginas de su libro.

—Le encontraré un sitio —aseguró el Director, muy serio.

_Claro, en la papelera_, pensó Harry. Pero agradeció que Snape demostrara un poco de sensibilidad con James.

—Hoy le invito yo —dijo el auror, levantándose y ayudando después a James a meter el cuaderno y los colores en su mochila.

Después, se dirigió al mostrador para satisfacer la cuenta, mientras James le esperaba de pie junto a la silla de Snape. De regreso, tomó a su hijo de la mano y saludó:

—Buenas tardes, Director Snape.

James dijo adiós con la mano y siguió a su padre dando pequeños saltitos, sin que sus piernas pudieran adaptarse a los pasos del auror. Cuando salieron, Severus vio cómo Potter cogía a su hijo en brazos y el niño se agarraba a su cuello y le daba un montón de besos.

Potter podía ser un cretino. Pero era un cretino al que querían.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

21 de noviembre

Severus había estado evitando a Völund los dos días siguientes a su último encuentro con Potter. No quería dar explicaciones. Y sabía que el Profesor de Defensa se moría por saber cómo habían ido las cosas. Aquella mañana de sábado una lechuza aterrizó delante del plato de Severus, sorprendiéndole. Tras desatar la nota de la pata del ave y leerla, el Director tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para mantener su expresión impasible.

_Si le apetece tomar una copa, estaré en Las Tres Escobas sobre las 19.00 h._

_Harry Potter_

_P.D.: La bebida corre de mi cuenta si consigue despistar a Turpin de nuevo._

Decir que Severus estaba sorprendido habría sido decir poco. Guardó cuidadosamente la nota en su bolsillo y, muy en contra de su voluntad, no pudo evitar dedicarse a hacer conjeturas durante el resto de la mañana.

Dispuesto a aceptar el desafío de Potter, Severus informó al auror Turpin que tenía que tratar asuntos de trabajo con Minerva durante toda la tarde, y que quizás ambos cenaran en su despacho. No quería que le molestara bajo ninguna circunstancia. A las siete y diez el Director llegaba a Hogsmeade a través de la chimenea, enlazando con la de la oficina de correos. ¡Oh, cómo disfrutaría cuando le restregara por las narices a Robards lo bien que desempeñaba Turpin su trabajo y cuán generoso había sido respetando "su espacio personal"! Severus se detuvo ante la puerta para adultos de Las Tres Escobas e hizo desaparecer de su rostro la sonrisa de satisfacción que le producían tales pensamientos. No sabía exactamente de qué humor enfrentar a Potter.

Por la expresión en el rostro del joven, el auror ya no le esperaba. Eran casi las siete y veinte. Se dirigió con decisión hacia la mesa que Potter ocupaba, tratando de leer el significado del gesto al que había mudado su semblante. ¿Nervios? ¿Algo de inseguridad? Severus no podía sentirse más desconcertado.

—Buenas tardes, Potter. Debo decir que su nota ha sido realmente inesperada —Severus esbozó una sonrisa propia del mismísimo Maquiavelo mientras se sentaba—. Espero que haya venido cargado de galeones…

—Y usted viene cargado de sed, por lo que veo… —ironizó el auror, recuperando su talante— Creía que me había dado plantón.

—Reconozco que he sopesado la posibilidad —el Director observó la casi vacía jarra de cerveza de Potter—. Ya que usted invita, un whisky de fuego. De la botella de quince años que tiene Madame Rosmerta guardada debajo de la barra, por favor.

El auror se le quedó mirando durante unos instantes, como si le estuviera hablando en chino. Después asintió y se levantó para dirigirse hacia la barra de la taberna. Severus se sintió satisfecho. Al menos Potter no estaba peleón.

—Aquí tiene —dijo Harry pocos minutos después, depositando un vaso largo frente al Director y una nueva jarra de cerveza junto a la que ya había sobre la mesa—. Tiene gustos caros, ¿eh?

Severus alzó altivamente una ceja mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios y degustaba un pequeño sorbo. Lo paladeó con deleite durante unos segundos en la boca y después tragó despacio, dejando que el whisky se deslizara espeso por su garganta.

Harry le observaba un poco atónito. Jamás había visto en el rostro de Snape tal expresión de placer. Y era… atrayente. Extrañamente atrayente. El Director dejó el vaso de nuevo sobre la mesa, lamiendo ligeramente de sus labios el sabor que el whisky había dejado en ellos.

—¿Me dirá ahora el porqué de su invitación o tendré que esperar a que Madame Rosmerta cierre la taberna? —preguntó.

Harry parpadeó como si saliera de una momentánea ensoñación.

—Ah, bueno… —el joven pareció considerar con sumo detenimiento sus siguientes palabras— No es que me esté disculpando…

Ese era, sin lugar a dudas, el día de las sorpresas, pensó Severus.

—… pero el otro día en el Callejón Diagon estuve un poco… exaltado —reconoció el auror, excesivamente interesado en su jarra de cerveza—. Tal vez dijera cosas que realmente no pensaba.

Severus sabía que era todo lo que iba a obtener. Y era mucho más de lo que había podido esperar. De haber esperado algo.

—James está entusiasmado con su cuaderno para pintar —dijo a continuación el auror, cambiando rápidamente de tema—. Se lo ha enseñado a toda la familia.

Severus contuvo el súbito deseo de sonreír. Seguramente la familia entera estaría en shock.

—Es un niño muy… —¿qué decir? ¿guapo, listo, simpático? —… interesante.

—¿Interesante? —Harry soltó una carcajada— Un pequeño diablillo, diría yo.

Severus estuvo a punto de decir _¿y qué esperaba con los antecedentes de la familia?_ De ambas familias. Evidentemente, no lo hizo. Los dos se aferraron a sus bebidas como si no supieran qué más decir.

—Tengo la impresión de que usted y la madre de su hijo no están juntos —se arriesgó a comentar Severus. Aunque ya sabía que así era por Völund.

—No nos casamos, si es a eso a lo que se refiere —Harry jugó con su jarra de cerveza—. Tampoco vivimos juntos. Digamos que James fue algo… inesperado.

Severus asintió.

—Conociendo a Molly y a Arthur, no estarían muy felices —afirmó.

—Al principio, no mucho —reconoció Harry—. Aunque la señora Weasley me puso las cosas fáciles diciendo que yo era un inmaduro emocional, seguramente a causa de mi abusada infancia y mi difícil adolescencia —Harry sonrió—. Cuando acabó su discurso, el señor Weasley casi celebraba que Ginny y yo no quisiéramos casarnos.

—Siempre se sale con la suya, ¿verdad, Potter? —sonrió maliciosamente Severus.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Lo hubiera hecho, casarme —aclaró—, si Ginny lo hubiera querido. Pero ambos sabíamos que no saldría bien.

—¿Por qué es un inmaduro emocional? —se regodeó Severus.

Harry sonrió.

—Porque soy, básicamente, homosexual —Harry sonrió más ampliamente—. Y eso era algo que, en aquel momento, los Weasley todavía no sabían.

Harry dejó la jarra otra vez sobre la mesa y apoyó los codos en ella, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, en dirección a Snape.

—Claro que eso es algo que usted ya averiguó hace algunos días…

Severus dejó escapar un bufido despectivo.

—Fue su falta de respeto lo que provoco ese… incidente.

—Eso sí es inmadurez emocional, Snape —se rió Harry—. Porque yo nunca le he respetado.

Severus sintió que, por fin, empezaba a pisar terreno conocido.

—Sigue siendo el mismo cretino insufrible de siempre, Potter.

—Y usted un imbécil sin remedio, Snape.

El Director sonrió casi con alegría.

—Parece que las cosas vuelven a estar donde debían —dijo.

Harry se retiró hasta que su espalda descansó de nuevo contra la silla y tomó su jarra de cerveza, de nuevo casi vacía, haciendo ademán de brindar en dirección al otro mago.

—Sí, es un alivio saber que las cosas están en su sitio —asintió.

—¿Otra ronda? —preguntó Severus.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Ha venido dispuesto a arruinarme, ¿verdad?

El auror se levantó sin esperar respuesta para dirigirse hacia la barra.

_Continuará…_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

29 de noviembre

Severus se preguntaba cuánto tardaría Turpin en hacerle llegar a Robards sus quejas por la insistencia del Director de Hogwarts en eludir su vigilancia. Una de dos: o le habían asignado al auror más torpe del Ministerio o su orgullo no le permitía a Turpin reconocer que estaba siendo sistemáticamente burlado. Fuera lo que fuera, a Severus se la traía al fresco. Lo que más interesado le tenía en aquellos momentos eran sus extrañas citas con Potter, causantes de los dolores de cabeza de Turpin.

Después de su reunión en Las Tres Escobas de aquel viernes, fue Severus quien envió una lechuza al suspendido auror para preguntarle si quería comer con él el domingo en el Caldero Chorreante. El pub estaba mucho más limpio y se comía mucho mejor también desde que lo regentaba Hannah Abbott, una Hufflepuff del curso de Potter que siempre le había parecido a Severus bastante estúpida. La bruja vino a confirmar este convencimiento cuando el Director se enteró que se había casado con Neville Longbottom. ¡Merlín los cría y ellos se juntan!

Potter aceptó su invitación.

—Puesto que está suspendido y por lo tanto sin ingresos, y le obligué a gastarse una pequeña fortuna en whisky el viernes pasado, he pensado que lo menos que puedo hacer es alimentarle con propiedad para que pueda sobrevivir al menos un par de días.

—¿Se preocupa por mí, Snape? —preguntó Harry en tono burlón.

—En absoluto. Pero me molestaría ser la causa de que su hijo no pudiera merendar por lo que resta de mes.

—Qué considerado…

—No se acostumbre.

Así que habían comido el domingo; tomado una copa en Las Tres Escobas el martes al final de la tarde (sólo cerveza); disfrutado de un té con pastel de chocolate en Florean Fortescue el jueves (Severus le había llevado a James un libro de cuentos, pero cuando el pequeño le había pedido que se lo leyera, se había negado en rotundo); y el sábado el Director había invitado al auror al partido de quidditch que se jugaría en la escuela: Slytherin vs Gryffindor.

Harry fue recibido con gran alegría en la tribuna de Profesores. Minerva le dio un gran abrazo y seguramente en aquel momento perdonó a Severus. Recibió calurosos saludos de Sprout y Flitwick. Slughorn le preguntó si conservaba alguna de las snitch que había ganado en los partidos jugados durante sus años escolares y Harry respondió afirmativamente, aunque añadió precavidamente que no estaban en venta. Völund se limitó a estrechar su mano, mientras la mirada del Director le relegaba a acomodarse en los asientos de atrás. Sin embargo, cuando la Profesora Hayes se colgó del brazo del auror y se sentó a su lado para disfrutar del partido, el Director no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¿Se siente lo suficientemente optimista como para apostar, señor Potter? —le provocó Severus en cuanto los jugadores salieron al campo.

—Usted tiene ventaja sobre mí, Director —respondió Harry—. Ya les ha visto jugar y yo no.

—Apueste por Slytherin, entonces —se burló Severus—. Aunque entonces no tendrá mucho sentido establecer una apuesta.

—Antes muerto —sonrió Harry—. Y… ¿qué apostamos?

Severus miró a la Profesora Hayes, quien seguía atentamente la conversación entre ambos, a su parecer invadiendo el espacio personal del auror, y después sonrió maliciosamente. Se inclinó sobre el hombro de Potter y susurró su apuesta para que sólo él pudiera oírla.

—¿Está de acuerdo? —preguntó después.

Potter le miró como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de oír. Por unos breves segundos Severus se cuestionó si no habría arriesgado demasiado. Pero a la primera expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del auror la sustituyó una sonrisa tan maliciosa como la de Severus.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Harry, extendiendo su mano.

Y ambos hombres cerraron el trato con un fuerte apretón bajo la irritada mirada de la Profesora Hayes.

Casi dos horas más tarde el 240-230 a favor de Slytherin hacía que Harry se hundiera en su asiento. No quería mirar a Snape para no ver su cara de triunfo. Pero era irremediable que tuviera que enfrentarlo. No obstante, la expresión del Director no era tan radiante como habría cabido esperar en aquellas circunstancias.

—Se la daré el lunes —afirmó Harry—. ¿Le parece bien?

Snape asintió.

—¿Se queda a comer, auror Potter? —preguntó la Profesora Hayes con mal disimulado anhelo.

—Me temo que no —respondió Harry amablemente—. Ya había hecho planes.

—¿Con su hijo? —preguntó Snape, lo suficientemente alto como para que la Profesora Hayes también lo oyera.

Harry se volvió hacia él, con la sonrisa maliciosa de vuelta en sus labios.

—No —respondió—. Mis planes son de otro tipo —y acercándose un poco más a Snape susurró—: tiene un culo que volvería loco al mismísimo Koldstat.

Y tras ver la expresión de Snape, no se sintió tan apenado por haber perdido la snitch que ganó en su primer partido como capitán, jugando contra Slytherin en su sexto curso. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría llevado a Snape a hacer la apuesta que hizo y si él habría aceptado realmente recibirla de haber ganado Gryffindor. De todas formas, ahora ya nunca lo sabría.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

1 de diciembre

Potter no le había traído personalmente la snitch, sino que se la había enviado vía lechuza. El motivo era que se había reincorporado a su trabajo una semana antes de lo previsto. Severus se sintió decepcionado, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Había esperado ver al auror durante la última semana que le quedaba de sanción y, tal vez, establecer una nueva apuesta que esta vez Potter sí pudiera ganar.

—Alguien parecía bastante decepcionado el sábado —susurró Völund, después de sentarse junto a Severus durante el desayuno—. Y no me refiero solamente a nuestra querida Profesora Hayes…

Severus gruñó, pero no picó el anzuelo que acababa de lanzarle el Profesor de Defensa.

—¿Eso fue lo que apostasteis? —preguntó Völund con cierta decepción, señalando la snitch que el Director todavía tenía en la mano.

Severus se apresuró a guardarla en su bolsillo, antes de que también despertara la curiosidad de Slughorn. Tras unos momentos de silencio, en los que se concentró su atención en servirse el desayuno, el Profesor de Defensa volvió a la carga.

—Estabas muy caliente el sábado —dijo en tono confidencial mientras se servía una taza de té—. ¿Te interesa saber quién más lo estaba?

Severus dejó su propia taza de té con un poco de brusquedad en el plato.

—Te lo diré de todas formas —casi canturreó Völund—. Parece ser que nuestra aparentemente tímida e inocente Profesora de Estudios Muggles, no lo es tanto. Joder, habría podido freír un huevo en su…

—¡Cállate, Völund! —gruñó Severus.

Varias cabezas se volvieron hacia ellos con curiosidad.

—No seas así —le recriminó el Profesor de Defensa cuando la atención del resto de la mesa sobre ellos desapareció—. Yo solo quiero ayudarte…

Severus trinchó su huevo escalfado con una expresión escalofriantemente sádica en el rostro. Y Völund decidió permanecer en silencio el resto del desayuno.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Pomona compartió un agradable té con Minerva y Sybill, en el que las tres mujeres comentaron con cierta diversión la actitud de su joven compañera con respecto a Potter el pasado domingo. Y la poca gracia que parecía haberle hecho al Director que Leesa se le arrimara tanto. Sybill comentó misteriosamente que todo estaba escrito en las estrellas, pero las otras dos no le hicieron el menor caso. Que fueran las estrellas, la bola de cristal o los posos de té no influía mucho en la credibilidad que les inspiraba la Profesora de Adivinación. Sin embargo, Minerva empezaba a tener la sospecha que la precipitada marcha de Harry no había sido por culpa de un desencuentro profesional entre él y el Director, sino más bien de tipo personal.

Dejando a Minerva lidiando con las predicciones de Sybill, la Profesora de Herbología se dirigió hacia sus amados invernaderos para comprobar los hechizos de auto regado que había puesto en dos de ellos. Los arbustos autofertilizantes necesitaban mucha agua; y sus Narcisos Pitantes eran especialmente sensibles en esa época del año y necesitaban muchos cuidados para que florecieran correctamente en primavera.

Pomona amaba su trabajo. Mujer de gran coraje, desde joven se había acostumbrado a manejar con habilidad y aplomo una gran variedad de plantas mágicas, algunas de ellas extrañas y peligrosas. Siempre se lamentaba de no tener el suficiente tiempo libre para dedicarse a su hobby favorito: la jardinería. También le gustaba intercambiar largas cartas con su gran amigo Tilden Toots, célebre herbologista que tenía un programa en la radio mágica, _Toots, Brotes y Raíces_, que la Profesora seguía siempre que podía con gran afición.

Cuando llegó al primer invernadero, el sol estaba ya en su ocaso, pero los gruesos cristales del recinto conservaban todavía una agradable y cálida atmósfera en su interior. Extrañamente para principios de diciembre en Escocia, habían tenido un día muy soleado y Pomona se había visto obligada a rebajar la intensidad de los hechizos caloríficos que habitualmente mantenía durante todo el año. La Profesora repasó con mirada crítica las hojas de los arbustos autofertilizantes, y escarbó en la tierra de alguno de ellos para comprobar que no hubiera horklumps, ya que estas pequeñas setas peludas tenían predilección por clavar sus nervudos tentáculos en las raíces de este tipo de arbustos.

La serpiente que estaba enroscada bajo las ramas del último de los arbustos, el más cercano a los cristales del invernadero, no era un ejemplar demasiado grande. Estaba calentita y cómoda, adormecida sobre la todavía tibia tierra. Sobre ésta, el color negro azulado de sus escamas pasaba desapercibido, a pesar de las pequeñas bandas blancas. Una krait enroscada debajo de uno de sus amados arbustos era algo con lo que Pomona no esperaba encontrarse. No la vio. Su mano removió la tierra con energía y la serpiente, sacada bruscamente de su sueño y sintiéndose atacada hizo lo que toda serpiente haría en su lugar: morder.

Con la mayoría de los alumnos en sus salas comunes y los Profesores en sus respectivos despachos corrigiendo trabajos o preparando los del día siguiente, todo el mundo se hallaba demasiado lejos de los invernaderos como para oír el breve grito de socorro. El veneno de una krait era letal, quince veces más potente que el de una cobra. Provocaba inmediatamente parálisis muscular y la víctima moría a causa de una parada respiratoria por parálisis del diafragma. Pomona falleció sobre el suelo del invernadero, rodeada de sus amadas plantas. Como no era la primera vez que se saltaba una cena por atender sus queridos invernaderos, nadie la echó de menos hasta la mañana siguiente.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

2 de diciembre

Robards estaba que sacaba humo por las orejas. Después de un mes, no sólo no habían avanzado prácticamente nada en el asunto de las amenazas e intento de asesinato del Director de Hogwarts, sino que ahora, además, tenía a una de sus Profesoras muerta por la mordedura de una serpiente.

—¡Le hago directamente responsable! —había bramado Snape en cuanto había puesto un pie en su despacho.

Y Robards realmente no había encontrado ninguna frase demoledora capaz de detener la furia del Director. Al grupo de asustados profesores había que añadirle el histerismo de la población estudiantil de Hogwarts, confinada en sus respectivas salas comunes hasta nueva orden. Una brigada de expertos del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y más de la mitad de los aurores de su propio departamento, removían el castillo piedra por piedra en busca de la serpiente que había matado a la Profesora Sprout. Robards sabía que decir que aquello podía llevarles días era quedarse corto; y eso si la krait seguía todavía en Hogwarts. Había tantos escondrijos en aquel viejo castillo que podían tardar una vida en inspeccionarlos todos. Lo más probable era que la serpiente se hubiera deslizado fuera del invernadero después de morder y ahora estuviera ya en el Bosque Prohibido, bien escondida entre las raíces de algún árbol. Pero, ¿cómo convencer de ello a setecientos ochenta estudiantes que no se atrevían ni a poner los pies en el suelo frente a su cama?

El Profesor Flitwick se ofreció a poner encantamientos anti-serpiente en todas las salas comunes, dormitorios, clases y el Gran Comedor. Al menos, serviría para tranquilizar a los estudiantes. Severus estuvo de acuerdo e invitó al resto de Profesores a unirse a Filius, consciente de que si estaban entretenidos poniendo encantamientos por todo el castillo, se sentirían menos inclinados al pesar por la muerte de Pomona y a la angustia de poder encontrarse a esa serpiente debajo de la mesa de sus despachos. Severus contuvo su propia desazón y sus propios nervios dedicándose a la elaboración de antídoto en cantidades industriales. Incluso aceptó que Slughorn le ayudara en ello. No había visto a Potter entre los aurores que prácticamente habían invadido el castillo. Y se preguntó si Robards, a pesar de haberle readmitido en el servicio, le habría prohibido pisar Hogwarts. Un motivo más para maldecir al inepto Jefe de Aurores.

4 de diciembre

Las exequias por Pomona Sprout se celebraron dos días después. Asistió todo el cuerpo docente y estudiantil de Hogwarts, además del Ministro y el Consejo Escolar de la escuela. También amigos y conocidos de la finada, como Tilden Toots, quien se mostró inconsolable por el fallecimiento de su gran amiga. Asimismo, hubo una nutrida representación de ex alumnos de la Profesora, encabezados por un apenado Neville Longbottom a quien acompañó su esposa. El Director de Hogwarts pronunció un breve pero sentido discurso antes de terminar la ceremonia y lanzó un mensaje de tranquilidad, tanto a los estudiantes como al resto de asistentes (sabía que había algún que otro reportero infiltrado). Fue desde la tribuna en la que estaba pronunciando su oratoria desde donde Severus localizó a Potter. Estaba en la esquina de la tercera fila, junto a Granger y a Weasley y otros miembros de la pelirroja familia. Iba vestido de paisano, así que asumió que el auror no estaba de servicio y que había venido a título personal para dar el último adiós a su ex Profesora de Herbología.

Una vez terminado el funeral, Severus tuvo que cumplir con la interminable tarea de saludar a las autoridades asistentes, tratando de no perder de vista al mismo tiempo a Potter, que también saludaba y charlaba con algunos de los concurrentes, principalmente con sus antiguos compañeros de escuela. Él y Granger estuvieron consolando a Longbottom por un buen rato. Y después los tres cambiaron impresiones con la Profesora McGonagall, que estaba muy afectada. Severus se deshizo de su último compromiso y se dirigió hacia el pequeño grupo.

—Caballeros, señorita Granger —saludó.

—Señora Weasley ahora —le rectificó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh, supongo que debo felicitar al señor Weasley entonces…

Granger no pareció ofenderse, tomándose la ironía con buen humor.

—¿Podría hablar después un momento con usted, auror Potter? —preguntó a continuación Severus, dirigiéndose a Harry.

El joven asintió.

—Búsqueme en mi despacho antes de irse —solicitó—. Buenos días caballeros, señora Weasley.

Granger sonrió otra vez y Severus se preguntó cuánto habría contado Potter sobre sus recientes encuentros. O tal vez el pequeño Jam… No, no iba a pronunciar ese nombre maldito. O tal vez el hijo de Potter. Mucho mejor.

Media hora más tarde Harry se despidió de sus amigos para dirigirse al despacho del Director. Se preguntó de qué querría hablar Snape esta vez. Como imaginó, el Director no estaba en su despacho de la torre, sino en el de las mazmorras. Harry no había vuelto allí desde aquella mañana que ambos habían acordado olvidar.

Cuando fue invitado a pasar, Harry encontró a Snape sirviéndose un whisky de fuego.

—¿Le sirvo otro? —preguntó el Director.

Harry no solía beber tan temprano, pero no estaba de servicio y además la ocasión tal vez lo mereciera.

—Corto —pidió Harry—. No acostumbro a beber a estas horas.

—Yo tampoco —aseguró Snape secamente.

El Director llenó otro vaso, con una cantidad de whisky bastante similar a la que se había servido él.

—Por la Profesara Sprout —brindó, tras entregarle su vaso a Harry.

—Por la Profesora —secundó el auror.

Ambos hombres bebieron en silencio los dos primeros tragos.

—¿Para qué quería verme? —preguntó Harry después.

Snape no respondió inmediatamente. Le dio un nuevo trago a su whisky y después miró fijamente al auror, como si tratara de hacérselo saber sólo con la intensidad de su mirada.

—Quiero que vuelva —dijo finalmente—. No puedo seguir soportando a ese inepto de Turpin.

Harry casi sonrió.

—No depende de mí —aseguró en tono desprendido—. Tiene que hablar con el Jefe Robards.

—Ya lo he hecho —le sorprendió Snape. A continuación el Director sonrió maliciosamente—. No se ha mostrado muy de acuerdo, al principio. Pero después ha dicho que si usted quiere regresar, le asignará el puesto otra vez.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Harry inundó sus labios.

—¿Asumo, por sus palabras, que considera que yo no soy ningún inepto, Director Snape? —preguntó.

—Asuma que es menos inepto que Turpin. Nada más —respondió Snape, con su ironía habitual.

—¿Podré dormir en el sofá? —Harry había visto el camastro de Turpin en la antigua clase de Pociones.

Snape se encogió de hombros.

—Duerma donde quiera —contestó.

Para desazón del Director, Harry no dijo nada más. Paseó con el vaso en la mano por el atiborrado despacho, repasando los títulos de los libros que había en una de las estanterías y mirando con curiosidad los frascos y botellas que había en la otra. ¡Cómo si no los hubiera visto nunca! Después vio que retrocedía y volvía a la librería, como si algo le hubiera llamado la atención. Y Severus supo inmediatamente qué había sido. Sacó rápidamente la varita de su túnica e hizo desaparecer la hoja que sobresalía entre dos de los libros. Una que tenía pintado un gran dragón de color verde con la cola roja y grandes llamaradas saliendo de su boca.

—Yo creo que la serpiente está todavía aquí, en Hogwarts —dijo Harry, volviéndose de repente hacia el Director, captando en el habitualmente hierático rostro una extraña expresión. Como si le hubiera sorprendido haciendo algo en lo que Snape no quería ser sorprendido.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso? —preguntó el Director, recuperando rápidamente su compostura.

—Que no ha terminado su trabajo —respondió Harry.

Snape alzó una ceja con aire incrédulo.

—¿Se propone matar a todos los Profesores de Hogwarts?

—No —Harry hizo una mueca con los labios que Snape siguió de principio a fin con un aplicado interés—. Sólo a usted.

—Vaya, un verdadero alivio —se mofó el Director.

—Creo que la serpiente estaba en el invernadero buscando calor, cosa habitual en este tipo de animales —aclaró el auror, sin hacer caso de la burla—. Por su propia iniciativa o porque su dueño la dejó allí. La Profesora Sprout tuvo la mala suerte de poner la mano donde no debía.

—Puede ser —admitió Snape. Después miró a Harry con esa misma intensidad que había desconcertado un poco al auror al principio de su reunión—. Es una lástima que ya no hable parsel —se lamentó a continuación.

—Sí —reconoció Harry—. Nunca pensé que llegaría a echar de menos esa habilidad —el auror suspiró—. Ahora me sería muy útil.

Harry terminó su whisky y dejó el vaso encima del escritorio de Snape. No es que hubiera muchos sitios más donde dejarlo.

—Tengo que irme —anunció—. Entro de servicio en un par de horas y he prometido comer con Hermione y Ron.

Snape sujetó en la punta de la lengua su propia invitación justo a tiempo.

—Gracias por el whisky —dijo Harry, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—¿Pensará en lo que le he dicho?

Harry se detuvo en el dintel volvió el rostro hacia el Director.

—Tal vez lo considere…

Teniendo que renunciar a sus planes previos, Severus decidió comer en el Gran Comedor y, con su presencia, aprovechar para lanzar un mensaje de tranquilidad al alumnado.

Pasó la tarde con Minerva, discutiendo cómo enfrentar la próxima reunión del Consejo Escolar. Desgraciadamente, ahora necesitaban un nuevo Profesor para la asignatura de Herbología. Ambos deseaban contar con un candidato o candidata propios antes de que el Consejo Escolar impusiera el suyo. Ello no significaba que el candidato que Consejo había anunciado que presentaría tuviera que ser malo por antonomasia. Pero Hogwarts siempre había seleccionado a sus Profesores y ni el Director ni la Subdirectora deseaban que esa prerrogativa cambiara.

Agotado por los acontecimientos de los últimos tres días, Severus decidió que se conformaría con una cena ligera en sus habitaciones de las mazmorras. Lo primero que vio al salir de la chimenea, fue el petate abierto a los pies del sofá, y la almohada y la manta sobre él, colocadas en una esquina. El corazón del Director dio un vuelco. Se dirigió con paso rápido hacia su habitación y sólo atravesar la puerta oyó claramente el ruido del agua de la ducha. Sus labios se curvaron en una espontánea sonrisa. Abandonó en silencio la habitación y después convocó a un elfo para pedir cena para dos. Se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, y cogió uno de los libros que tenía encima de la mesita y lo abrió al azar.

Potter apareció a los pocos minutos, vestido con ropa muggle, con su uniforme de auror colgando del brazo y el pelo todavía húmedo.

—Buenas noches —saludó.

Sin levantar los ojos del libro que no leía, Severus respondió:

—No ha tenido que considerarlo mucho.

Harry dobló su uniforme y empezó a introducirlo cuidadosamente dentro de su petate.

—No había nada que considerar —respondió el auror—. La muerte de la Profesora Sprout ha convertido este caso en algo personal.

Harry levantó la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Snape con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Robards ya me había dado permiso para regresar esta mañana —confesó. Sonrió más ampliamente—. Antes de que usted le amenazara.

Severus regresó su atención al libro, fingiendo no haber oído la última frase. La aparición de un par de elfos que prepararon la mesa y después sirvieron la cena, libró al Director de la incomodidad del momento. Harry se había sentado en el sofá con un montón de pergaminos que había sacado de su petate después de guardar el uniforme. Y la famosa libretita.

—¿Cenamos? —preguntó Severus.

Harry se levantó del sofá, todavía con la libretita en la mano.

—Esta tarde he estado repasando algunas cosas —dijo, hojeándola.

—¿Ha llegado a alguna conclusión? —preguntó Severus, sirviendo vino para ambos.

Sin embargo, Harry puso rápidamente la mano sobre su copa.

—Agua, por favor —pidió.

Una jarra de agua apareció sobre la mesa. Severus se la sirvió.

—En realidad estoy en un callejón sin salida —confesó Harry—. He descartado a la mayoría de los Profesores —dijo a continuación—. Tal vez usted no goce de mucha simpatía entre algunos, pero me cuesta imaginar al Profesor Flitwick o a la Profesora Vector con una krait como mascota…

Severus tomó un pequeño sorbo de vino antes de empezar a degustar la sopa.

—A mí también —corroboró.

Harry siguió hojeando su libreta.

—Slughorn es una persona que se mueve por interés, valora a los demás en función de lo que pueda obtener de ellos —el auror miró a Snape—. No creo que ganara nada con su muerte.

—Yo tampoco.

Harry tomó la cuchara y la introdujo en el plato distraídamente, todavía más pendiente de sus notas.

—La Profesora McGonagall, Hagrid, Firenze… —Harry sonrió con ironía— Estoy seguro de que a la Profesora Trelawney disfrutaría mucho más prediciendo su muerte, que siendo su autora material.

Severus también sonrió. Harry se encontró pensando que, a pesar de que Snape no era un hombre físicamente muy favorecido, esa sonrisa abierta, sin sorna ni burla, le daba cierto atractivo.

—¿Qué hay de los nuevos? —preguntó.

—Dígamelo usted —respondió Severus, todavía sorprendido de que el auror hubiera decidido compartir con él sus notas. Algo a lo que se había negado la vez anterior.

Harry tomó por fin un par de cucharadas de su sopa y después explicó con cierto aire de triunfo:

—El Profesor Koldstat no tiene un historial tan limpio como él y usted trataron de hacerme creer. Se enredó con un alumno de Durmstrang, ¿lo sabía?

Severus trató de no mostrarse sorprendido.

—De último curso y mayor de edad, es cierto. Pero un alumno, al fin y al cabo. Aunque el romance parece ser que ocurrió durante el verano, fuera de la escuela. Y cuando sus padres se enteraron, no les hizo la menor gracia, porque Koldstat era bastante mayor que su hijo. Pero el chico estaba tan ilusionado que investigaron un poco y…

—… y acabaron descubriendo sus antecedentes familiares —terminó Snape.

Harry asintió. Severus pensaba despellejar a Völund en cuanto se cruzara con él al día siguiente mañana.

—De todas formas, no ocurrió dentro de la escuela —justificó.

Harry asintió con algo de reticencia.

—La cosa no pasó a mayores porque a la familia no le interesaba que se hiciera público que su hijo se había enredado con el descendiente de un elfo oscuro —explicó el auror a continuación—. Pero la dirección de Durmstrang decidió evitarse futuros problemas y le despidieron.

Decididamente Severus iba a coger a Völund de los huevos y a hacerle un nudo en la polla. Le importaba bien poco que se hubiera follado a ese alumno insensato. Pero no podía perdonarle el hecho de que se lo hubiera ocultado, dándole la oportunidad a Potter de dejarle en ridículo. Y de meterle en muchos problemas. Porque si el auror lo había averiguado, podía hacerlo más gente.

—¿Qué hay de la Profesora Hayes? —preguntó, dando el tema del Profesor de Defensa por terminado.

Harry sonrió, con la cabeza inclinada sobre su plato. ¿Había detectado cierto tono… receloso en la pregunta de Snape?

—Poca cosa —respondió. Pasó varias hojas de su libreta rápidamente—. Estudió en Beauxbatons, lo he comprobado. Fue una estudiante brillante. Según su historial académico, podría haber elegido cualquier carrera. ¿Sabía que tiene un coeficiente intelectual de 135?

—Un genio entre nosotros y yo sin saberlo —ironizó Severus.

Harry se rascó la barbilla para evitar sonreír de nuevo.

—Soltera, sin novio o amigo especial conocido —siguió leyendo.

_Pero esperando cazar a uno bien pronto_, gruñó mentalmente Severus, observando el pelo negro y brillante de Potter, cuyos mechones, ya secos, se arremolinaban indomables alrededor de su rostro.

—Fuera de Hogwarts, vive con una tía, viuda, que por lo visto fue quien la crió cuando sus padres murieron.

Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar a Snape, recolocando sus gafas, que habían resbalado un poco por su nariz.

—No hay mucho más —dijo—. Sólo me desconcierta un poco que una bruja con tanto potencial, y hasta donde yo sé, sangre pura, acabara enseñando Estudios Muggles. No pretendo ser prejuicioso —se apresuró a añadir—. Sólo me sorprende.

—Un buen partido, se mire por donde se mire, ¿no, Potter? —insinuó Severus maliciosamente.

Harry decidió seguirle el juego.

—Es guapa y agradable —afirmó—. Y además, inteligente. Qué más se puede pedir, ¿verdad?

Con la copa de vino en la mano, detenida a pocos centímetros de su boca, Snape se le quedó mirando como si estuviera considerando la opción de echarle el vino a la cara en lugar de bebérselo.

—Indudablemente —afirmó Snape, después de decidir no desaprovechar el vino y de dejar la copa en la mesa—. Pero le agradecería que dejara los flirteos para su tiempo libre, Potter.

—¡Yo no flirteo! —exclamó el auror, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Pero le da alas a la Profesora Hayes. Y creo recordar que ya le dije en su momento que esta permisibilidad por su parte acabaría por acarrearme problemas a mí.

Los platos de sopa, ya vacíos, desaparecieron y en su lugar ambos comensales se encontraron una lubina al horno con verduras.

—¿Tiene algo más ahí que pueda ser de utilidad? —preguntó Severus señalando con el tenedor la libreta de Harry, cortando de raíz lo que fuera a decir el auror en respuesta a su anterior argumento.

Harry le dirigió una mirada enfurruñada, pero volvió a sus anotaciones.

—Estuve consultando los archivos del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas —Harry pasó hojas una y otra vez, sin encontrar lo que buscaba—. Como ya sabrá la krait es una serpiente asiática… ¡oh, aquí está! Se necesita un permiso del Ministerio para importarla —continuó—, como cualquier otro animal peligroso.

—Existe algo a lo que llaman contrabando —ironizó el Director.

Harry alzó los ojos de su libreta y le dirigió una mirada resentida.

—Y terrarios en los zoológicos y muggles locos que pueden tenerlas como mascota —añadió el auror—. Sería muy fácil para un mago robarlas, estoy de acuerdo. Pero… —el rostro de Harry se iluminó con una sonrisa de triunfo—… adivine a qué mago que usted conoce le gusta coleccionar serpientes y, entre otras, tiene una krait en su terrario particular…

Severus esperó impacientemente a que el auror acabara la frase, molesto por tanta teatralidad.

—Randolph Burrow —descubrió Harry, por fin, con innegable satisfacción.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —gruñó Severus.

Harry cogió por fin los cubiertos y atacó su lubina.

—Cuando le interrogué… —empezó a explicar.

—¿Le ha interrogado? —le interrumpió Severus, sorprendido.

—He tenido mucho tiempo libre estos días —se jactó Harry—, aparte de dedicarme a merendar con mi hijo.

Si algo no esperaba Severus, era descubrir que Potter había seguido con la investigación por su cuenta, a pesar de estar suspendido. Y en aquel momento, tal como había dicho antes de cenar, no había en ello algo personal como la trágica muerte de Pomona.

—Por lo visto, su afición por las serpientes es puramente académica —Harry hizo una pequeña mueca de aprensión—. Su interés por ellas empezó cuando estudiaba medimagia y trataron los diferentes tipos de venenos. Burrow hizo una extensa tesis sobre ellos como trabajo de final de carrera —Harry interrumpió su explicación para tomar un sorbo de agua—. Antes de ser director de San Mungo, se le consideraba una verdadera eminencia en este terreno.

—Así que Burrow tiene una krait en su casa… —masculló Severus.

Harry asintió, con la boca llena.

—Y una taipán de Nueva Guinea, una cobra real procedente del sur de la India, una cobra de Filipinas y una víbora de Rusell de Sri Lanka —añadió después de consultar sus notas.

Severus se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

—De todas formas, no veo cómo esa krait pudo llegar aquí —miró al auror con esa intensidad que parecía no podía dejar de enfocar en él cada vez que se dirigía a Potter—. Porque supongo que ha comprobado que sigue en el terrario de Burrow…

—Ajá —articuló Harry, tragando con rapidez—. Fue lo primero que hice. Según sus cuidadores ninguna serpiente ha salido de su terrario en los últimos meses. Aparte de estar encerradas, la construcción donde se encuentran tiene varios hechizos de protección que evitan que puedan escapar al exterior.

—Pero Burrow habría podido sacar a la krait sin que sus cuidadores se enteraran, si hubiera querido.

—Seguramente —admitió Harry—. Pero no tiene mucho sentido. Imaginemos que consiguió colocar el veneno en su plato en Halloween, con algún tipo de ayuda externa. Falló porque no esperaba que hubiera ningún antídoto en Hogwarts —el Director asintió silenciosamente—. Pero, ¿por qué iba a dejar a su serpiente suelta en el invernadero, arriesgándose a que mordiera a quien no debía, como fatalmente sucedió? ¿Por qué no aquí, en sus habitaciones, o en su despacho…?

—Tal vez se le escapó…

—Tal vez. Pero Burrow no ha estado aquí desde la reunión del Consejo Escolar. Suponiendo que la trajera entonces, alguien ha tenido que estar cuidando de ella, alimentándola y manteniéndola encerrada hasta el momento que Burrow decidiera intentarlo de nuevo. Y sus cuidadores aseguran que la krait ha estado en su terrario todo este tiempo…

—Pueden mentir —dijo Severus—. Al fin y al cabo es Burrow quien les paga.

—Sí, pueden. Y también pueden haber sido engañados con algún tipo de hechizo colocado en el terrario, pero… —Harry se rascó la barbilla con el mango del tenedor—… ¿a quién tenemos en Hogwarts capaz de cuidar de una serpiente tan peligrosa?

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes y negaron prácticamente a la vez.

—Hagrid no está tan loco —aseguró Harry.

—Además, ¿qué relación podría tener con ese imbécil? —se cuestionó a su vez Severus.

—Lo que es cierto, es que si esa serpiente ha estado suelta por el colegio durante tanto tiempo, hemos tenido mucha suerte —señaló el auror, tomando su copa de agua—. Por expresarlo de algún modo…

Que la Profesora Sprout hubiera muerto no era ninguna suerte. Pero sí un daño menor, si se tenía en cuenta la cantidad de estudiantes que había en Hogwarts, todos ellos víctimas en potencia.

—Hermione ha prometido enviar a un experto en serpientes. Ella trabaja en el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas —aclaró Harry ante la mirada de extrañeza de Snape.

—¿Algún sospechoso más? —preguntó el Director.

—Tengo informes sobre todo el Consejo Escolar —Harry señaló con la cabeza los pergaminos que había desparramado sobre el sofá. Sangre pura y mestizos a partes iguales ¿está hecho a propósito? —inquirió.

—Probablemente —respondió Severus—. Maniobras de integración del Ministerio…

—De todas formas, aparte de Burrow, quien ha demostrado tenerle una ojeriza desmedida… —Harry frunció un poco el ceño y preguntó de pronto— ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan antipático, Snape?

Severus frunció su propio ceño.

—Quiero decir, usted lleva meses intentando convencer al Consejo de que compre nuevos telescopios; pero deja que la Profesora Sinistra crea que no le importa y le odie por ello.

El Director dejó escapar un bufido despectivo.

—Y esta mañana ha pronunciado un discurso maravilloso sobre la Profesora Sprout y ha mandando un mensaje de tranquilidad y confianza a los estudiantes. ¿Por qué no puede utilizar ese mismo tono con Burrow, por ejemplo? Se evitaría muchos problemas, ¿sabe?

—¿Me está diciendo cómo debo dirigir esta escuela, auror Potter? —preguntó Severus, en un tono claramente amenazador.

—¡Merlín me libre de semejante cosa! —ironizó Harry— Es preferible tener fama de huraño y dictador, y de esa forma tener que enfrentarse a un montón de problemas a cada paso, en lugar de ahorrárselos manteniendo una actitud más relajada y amable con todo el mundo.

Severus lanzó su servilleta sobre la mesa con enojo.

—No pretendo que lo comprenda, Potter —se levantó de la mesa, airado—. Supongo que para alguien que cuenta con la adoración de todo el mundo, es difícil de entender.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Harry lanzó su propia servilleta sobre la mesa y también se levantó— Búsquese otra excusa, Snape. Esa ya es muy vieja. Llevo oyéndola desde que entré en este colegio.

—Entonces, pregúntese la razón —masculló Severus.

Snape le dio la espalda y entonces sí que Harry se cabreó de verdad. Puso la mano en el hombro de su ex Profesor y tiró violentamente de él, obligándole a volverse.

—¿Qué coño le pasa?

De pronto Severus se sentía tan furioso que tuvo ganas de golpear a Harry.

—¿Acaso no podemos tener una conversación civilizada sin acabar discutiendo? —gruñó el auror.

El rostro de Harry había enrojecido un poco debido al coraje. Estaba enfadado y ese punto de agresividad que de pronto se adivinaba en la postura de su cuerpo, removió el de Severus de arriba abajo. La violencia física era algo que él entendía muy bien. Estaba más preparado para aceptar la rudeza en un encuentro que caricias o arrumacos. La furia le encendía el cuerpo, lo inflamaba y le impulsaba a buscar un choque físico vivo e intenso.

—¿Quiere saber cuán amable puedo ser, Potter? —siseó Severus, agarrando desprevenidamente al auror por la muñeca.

Instintivamente, Harry retrocedió un paso, pero esta vez fue Severus quien tiró de él bruscamente, hasta pegarle a su cuerpo con una pequeña sacudida. No obstante, el auror no pareció molesto, sino más bien expectante. Preguntándose qué iba a hacer Snape a continuación. Negar que siempre había habido rabia o ira entre ellos dos, habría sido como negar el sol en pleno día. Pero ahora, Severus, demasiado consciente de que el cuerpo de Potter ya no era el de un niño, el del detestado alumno al que se complació en humillar, convertían esa rabia y esa ira en una extraña atracción.

Cuando los dedos de Severus se enredaron en el suave y espeso cabello de Harry, el auror no se había movido un milímetro de la posición en la que él le había colocado. Apenas un gruñido escapó de la boca del joven cuando su pelo fue tironeado con violencia, antes que labios, dientes y lenguas se enzarzaran en un beso feroz. Y con esa misa ferocidad, de repente Snape le empujó, apartando a Harry de él como si quemara. Con la respiración agitada y la mirada turbia, el Director se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando después de un portazo. Harry se quedó en medio de la sala, jadeante, preguntándose qué había pasado.

_Continuará..._


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

5 de diciembre

Lo único que consiguió Harry el viernes por la mañana fue un seco _Le ofrezco mis disculpas, auror Potter_, y un espectacular ondeo de túnica, tan brusco como su dueño. Desconcertado y molesto a partes iguales, Harry siguió la rápida zancada del Director hasta el Gran Comedor para desayunar. En el camino se cruzaron con algunos aurores que, junto a una brigada del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, seguían registrando el castillo en busca de la escurridiza serpiente. Harry los saludó de forma apresurada para no perder a Snape. ¡Maldito hombre! ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado con él?

A diferencia de Turpin, a quien el Director jamás le había dado la opción de sentarse a desayunar con él y los demás profesores, Harry tomó asiento junto a su protegido. Tampoco preguntó si podía hacerlo, como no lo había hecho la vez anterior. A la Profesora Hayes sólo le faltó hacer la ola, pues su silla se encontraba justamente al lado de la que Harry acababa de ocupar.

—¡Feromonas, feromonas! —canturreó Völund al oído de Severus, después de sentarse en la silla vacía al otro lado de Severus— ¡Están en el aire esta mañana!

El Director estaba convencido que los dioses se habían conjurado para atragantarle el desayuno. Hayes y Potter también. Con la inestimable ayuda de Völund.

—Sólo los animales emiten feromonas, Profesor Koldstat —gruñó.

—¿Y qué somos sino animales, mi querido Director? A dos patas, eso es cierto. Pero…

—¡Cállate Völund! —gruñó Severus.

El Profesor dejó escapar una risita, pero no dijo nada más.

El Director tomó parsimoniosamente su té, fingiendo que no oía la estúpida conversación que Potter y Hayes mantenían.

—Ella aprovecha la menor oportunidad para tocarle —susurró Völund con malicia, al cabo de un rato—. ¿Te has fijado? ¡Y esas caídas de ojos, por Cirse! A Potter se le está erizando todo. ¿No hacen una bonita pareja, Severus?

—Profesor Koldstat —habló el Director con voz fríamente tranquila—, me consta que le gusta enseñar en esta escuela y que disfruta de su estancia en ella. Mucho más de lo que merece —el tono se volvió apretado y cortante—. No me obligue a reconsiderar su continuidad en Hogwarts.

Estupefacto, Völund miró a Severus durante unos instantes, tratando de entender lo desmesurado de la reacción de su ocasional amante. Pero el Director había vuelto a su desayuno y aparentemente no le prestaba ya atención. Y no lo hacía porque, por primera vez desde que ocupaba su cargo, Severus tenía que reprimirse seriamente las ganas de hechizar a uno de sus profesores. A dos, si a Völund se le ocurría abrir la boca de nuevo.

Por la tarde, Severus había vuelto a reunirse con Minerva para tratar de la cuestión del nuevo profesor que sustituiría a Pomona. Habían tanteado a Tilden Toots, pero el famoso herbologista estaba demasiado ocupado con su propio negocio, el programa de radio y ahora también escribiendo un libro sobre hongos mágicos. Había rechazado amablemente su propuesta.

—¡Malcom Beery! —suspiró Minerva una vez más— ¡Que los dioses nos asistan!

Se rumoreaba que el candidato del Consejo Escolar era el nieto de Herbert Beery, antiguo Profesor de Herbología que había ejercido en Hogwarts en los años cincuenta. Beery había sido un gran aficionado al teatro amateur y finalmente había dejado la escuela para dedicarse a su afición en cuerpo y alma. Había sido profesor en la Academia Mágica de Arte Dramático, hasta que se había retirado a la avanzada edad de 109 años. Su nieto tenía fama de ser un bueno para nada, pero era muy amigo de Anthony Ridgebit, a su vez, uno de los incondicionales de Burrow en el Consejo.

—¿Por qué no se lo proponen a Neville? —intervino Harry, quien había asistido silenciosamente a la discusión entre Director y subdirectora durante más de una hora, sentado en un rincón del despacho de Snape.

—¿Longbottom? —preguntó Minerva, a quien inmediatamente se le iluminaron los ojos.

Harry asintió.

—¡Cómo no habremos pensado antes en él! —exclamó, entusiasmada— ¡Neville sería perfecto para el puesto, Severus! Siempre destacó en Herbología y Pomona le tenía en muy especial aprecio. Además, es un ex alumno de la escuela. ¡Sería sencillamente perfecto!

El Director le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Harry. Éste se la devolvió, satisfecho de haber puesto a Snape en aquella disyuntiva. A ver cómo se las arreglaba el Director para decirle a la Profesora McGonagall que no consideraba a Neville un buen candidato.

—Deberíamos enviarle una lechuza enseguida, Severus —siguió hablando Minerva, sin rebajar su entusiasmo—. Si el lunes te reúnes con el Consejo Escolar, deberíamos contar ya con su confirmación.

La bruja esperó ansiosamente a que Severus le diera una respuesta. Preparada para rebatir todo punto en contra de la candidatura de Neville que al Director se le ocurriera esgrimir.

—Neville es un buen tipo —volvió a intervenir Harry, con aire inocente—. No lleva una doble vida ni tiene antecedentes familiares extraños…

_Directo a la yugular_, gruñó mentalmente Severus. Minerva asintió fervientemente a las palabras del auror, aunque no entendió muy bien a qué venían. Al fin y al cabo, Neville procedía de una intachable familia (tal vez con una abuela demasiado exigente en ocasiones) y desde luego, él y Hannah Abbot formaban una pareja encantadora.

—Mándale una lechuza —gruñó Severus—. Puestos a elegir entre dos inútiles, prefiero quedarme con uno al que ya conozco.

Minerva le sonrió a Harry, feliz, sin tener en cuenta las agrias palabras del Director. Después de todo, tampoco esperaba que Severus se uniera a su entusiasmo. Que no se opusiera ya era todo un triunfo.

—Y ahora saque su culo de mi despacho, Potter —ordenó a continuación Severus, sin contemplaciones—. Le aseguro que no me moveré de aquí hasta la hora de cenar.

Harry y Minerva se miraron de nuevo. Ambos abandonaron el despacho en silencio.

Consciente del malhumor del Director, y después de ejecutar los hechizos de rigor sus alimentos, Harry se concentró completamente durante la cena en una agradable conversación con la Profesora Hayes, mientras Völund se mordía la lengua y Severus comía guisantes libres de veneno, pero con mucha bilis.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

9 de diciembre

Neville Longbottom fue propuesto como nuevo Profesor de Herbología de Hogwarts y ratificado por el Consejo Escolar el lunes 8 de diciembre, tras una ardua discusión de Burrow y Ridgebit con el Director de la escuela. Harry, presente en la reunión, se inclinaba a pensar que la acérrima defensa que hizo Snape de Neville estaba basada única y exclusivamente en las ganas de que Burrow no se saliera con la suya, más que en beneficiar a su antiguo alumno con el puesto.

El nuevo Profesor de Herbología se incorporó al claustro de profesores al día siguiente, después de ser presentado durante el desayuno a los alumnos. Snape no le dio ni tiempo de estudiarse los programas de los diferentes cursos y de enterarse en qué punto se encontraba la Profesora Sprout en cada uno de ellos. Pero las ganas y el entusiasmo de Neville suplían cualquier contratiempo.

—La Profesora McGongagall me ha dicho que fuiste tú quien propuso mi candidatura —le dijo a Harry—. ¡Muchas gracias, amigo!

—No me las des aún —se rió el auror—. A Snape todavía le rechinan los dientes.

Neville también se rió. Aunque no con tantas ganas.

—Bueno, tú estás aquí y sigues vivo, ¿no?

—No estés tan seguro —Harry hizo una pequeña mueca—. A ratos sigue siendo un verdadero bastardo.

La sonrisa desapareció de pronto del rostro de Harry y Neville le miró con preocupación.

—¿Qué… qué te ha hecho?

Dándose cuenta de que su expresión no debía ser la más adecuada para insuflar confianza al nuevo profesor, Harry sonrió de nuevo.

—Nada que dos personas adultas no puedan arreglar —respondió—. Ya no somos sus alumnos...

—¡Pero ahora es mi jefe! —Neville tragó saliva ruidosamente— ¡Joder! ¡Estaba tan ilusionado que no se me ocurrió pensar que Snape sería mi jefe!

Harry le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda a su amigo para tranquilizarle.

—Serás un gran profesor, Neville. Estoy seguro. La Profesora Sprout confiaba en ti.

Neville sonrió con pena al recordar a su antigua mentora.

—Oye, os habréis asegurado de que no haya serpientes en los invernaderos, ¿verdad? —preguntó después.

—Por supuesto. Está todo controlado. Lo peor que puede sucederte en esta escuela sigue siendo Snape.

Y el auror estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Harry!

Finalmente el nuevo Profesor de Herbología se unió a él.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

10 de diciembre

Severus había estado evitando a Potter de forma contumaz desde el jueves anterior. Cuando tenía que trabajar solo en su despacho, le despedía a cajas destempladas, aduciendo que no iba a moverse de donde estaba. Y no lo hacía, so pena de encontrarse con el auror pegado a su espalda. Cosa que podía llegar a ser bastante interesante, pero no podía permitirse. Cuando tenía reuniones con otras personas, no le importaba tanto que Potter estuviera presente, porque en esos momentos el auror permanecía callado y distante, cumpliendo con su trabajo. Durante las horas de las comidas tampoco había problema, porque la maldita Profesora Hayes ya se encargaba de darle conversación y de mantenerle distraído. ¡Hasta Minerva parecía complacida con aquella especie de romance en ciernes! Por las noches, Severus había optado por retirarse a leer a su habitación, donde también había instalado a su botella de whisky de fuego.

Era una situación estúpida, lo sabía. Había besado a Potter porque llevaba semanas deseando hacerlo. Conteniéndose porque ni era lo adecuado ni lo más conveniente. Pero descubrir en Potter al hombre enérgico y fuerte que había luchado con él aquella mañana de noviembre, había sembrado en su mente una serie de perturbadores y calenturientos deseos. El cuerpo del auror, a pesar de ser algo más pequeño que el suyo, era atlético y vigoroso. Con todo el esplendor de sus lozanos veintitrés años. Severus había visto dibujarse cada músculo bajo la camisa de Potter, claro que sí. Y también la perfecta curva de su trasero bajo los apretados pantalones muggles. Vaqueros, los llamaban. Podía ver eso y adivinar mucho más. Imaginar. Había rozado con sus propias caderas la polla dura y pulsante que se escondía bajo sus pantalones. Y había imaginado cómo sería hacer que Potter se corriera voluntariamente en su cama, gimiendo y gritando, y no sobre la alfombra de su salón, a contrapecho, después de que ambos se hubieran molido a golpes.

No obstante, Severus se preguntaba por qué Potter le había devuelvo el beso. Y lo había hecho con bastante entusiasmo, a decir verdad. Tal vez porque un hombre de su edad no se negaba ninguna oportunidad, aunque ésta fuera con su ex profesor, odiado y cuarentón. ¡Dioses! ¡Cómo necesitaba un buen revolcón! Pero seguía tan enfadado con Völund, que echar mano del siempre dispuesto Profesor de Defensa estaba fuera de toda opción.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

11 de diciembre

Aturdido, Harry también se estaba haciendo sus propias preguntas. Por ejemplo, en qué momento le había dado a la Profesora de Estudios Muggles una impresión equivocada. Él se había limitado a ser amable, ¿no? A conectar con alguien de su misma edad. Tenían cosas en común, como por ejemplo que los dos eran fans de "Las Brujas de MacBeth" o seguidores del Puddlemere United (Harry a escondidas de Ron, a pesar de que, como su amigo, también se declaraba seguidor de los Chudley Cannons). El helado favorito de Leesa, como el de Harry, era el de crema y caramelo. Y a ambos les encantaba la comida basura: hamburguesas con montones de patatas fritas y mucho kétchup. La profesora era una chica verdaderamente guapa, eso tampoco iba a negarlo. Tal vez, en un escenario y circunstancias diferentes, no le habría importado _conocerla un poco mejor_… No obstante, miles de alarmas se habían disparado en la cabeza del auror aquel mediodía en el Gran Comedor, cuando Leesa le había insinuado que, cuando tuviera un fin de semana libre (¿en Navidad, quizás?), tal vez le gustaría acompañarla a visitar a su tía Etna, que vivía en Marsella. Harry se preguntaba si tendría que acabar dándole la razón a Snape.

—¡Dios me libre! —rezongó para sí mismo en voz alta.

—¿Expulsado otra vez, auror Potter? Cualquiera diría que ha vuelto a sus tiempos de estudiante…

Harry se enderezó de golpe, abandonando la pared contra la que estaba indolentemente apoyado, junto a la gárgola que daba acceso al despacho del Director. Snape le había echado de sus dominios una vez más. El Profesor Koldstat le sonreía amistosamente desde el otro lado del corredor. Harry se encogió de hombros y después también esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso parece… Casi me siento un adolescente de nuevo —ironizó.

El Profesor se acercó al auror, a pesar del montón de libros que llevaba en las manos, que debían pesar lo suyo, con ganas de conversación.

—Severus es un hombre… difícil —dijo—. Pero fiel a sus convicciones. Y creo que ahora mismo esta haciendo esfuerzos increíbles para no dilapidar algunas de ellas.

—¿Como no arrepentirse de haberle contratado?

Koldstat encajó el golpe haciendo gala de un excelente humor.

—Sí —suspiró—, debo estarle agradecido a su gran autodominio ya que, de otra forma, y según sus propias palabras, alguno de mis atributos físicos habría sufrido algún desagradable e irreparable "desperfecto".

Harry asintió con diversión a las palabras del Profesor.

—Creo que, en parte, debo agradecérselo a usted, auror Potter —afirmó Völund—. Parece ser que no se le escapa nada, ¿verdad?

—No me guarde rencor —se disculpó el auror, pero en un tono demasiado festivo como para que sonara realmente a disculpa—. Sólo hacía mi trabajo…

—Y… ¿podríamos esperar la misma dedicación por su parte para encontrar a esa escurridiza serpiente? —se mofó el Profesor de Defensa.

—La mitad de los aurores del Ministerio está en ello, Profesor Koldstat. Estoy seguro de que los habrá visto por aquí…

—Hum… sí —una maliciosa sonrisa iluminó el atractivo rostro del medio elfo—. Aunque, desgraciadamente, ninguno mejora lo presente…

Harry se cruzó de brazos, volviendo a apoyarse en pared. Le dirigió una mirada burlona a Koldstat.

—Siempre le queda el _Íncubo Travieso_ —dijo.

—Es usted inconmovible —dramatizó Völund, llevándose una mano al corazón, haciendo tambalear peligrosamente los libros, que quedaron con el único apoyo de su otra mano.

Harry se limitó a sonreír desde la seguridad de su pared. No podía evitar ponerse en estado de alerta cuando el elfo oscuro andaba cerca.

—¿Le tendrá paciencia? —preguntó a continuación el Profesor, haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la gárgola. Y esta vez tanto el tono como la expresión fueron completamente serios.

—¿A Snape?

Koldstat asintió. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Qué remedio me queda… —respondió.

—Creo que él le aprecia —Völund se permitió recorrer con una mirada lasciva el cuerpo del auror de arriba abajo—. Enteramente —después sonrió—. Estoy seguro de que un hombre como usted sería capaz de suavizarle el carácter a nuestro amado Director.

Harry dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.

—La verdad es que Snape tiene una peculiar habilidad para lograr agriar el mío —aseguró en tono irónico.

—Pero besa bien, ¿verdad?

Koldstat le guiñó el ojo y después se alejó por el corredor con sus libros, dejando a Harry tan sorprendido como lleno de curiosidad. Preguntándose cómo sabía el Profesor de Defensa lo bien que besaba Snape…

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

14 de diciembre

Harry había logrado que Robards le diera el domingo libre. Así que, para disgusto de Snape, Turpin estaba de vuelta, aunque fuera por un día. Harry no puedo evitar sentirse un poco feliz por la cara de fastidio que le dedicó el Director antes de irse.

Llegó a La Madriguera poco antes de la hora de comer. Había aprovechado para dormir cómodamente en su cama hasta que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse para asistir a la comida familiar. Vista desde fuera, su posición en el seno de la familia Weasley debía parecer verdaderamente curiosa. Seguían tratándole como a un hijo, cosa que Harry agradecía enormemente. No podía negar que, al conocerse el embarazo de Ginny, había habido algo de tensión. Sobre todo por parte del señor Weasley, quien no podía entender que su hija, su niña, no quisiera casarse con el padre de su hijo; y tampoco que Harry no sintiera el menor interés en presionarla para hacerlo. En realidad, el pobre Arthur no había perdido la esperanza de que ambos reflexionaran sobre ello una vez el niño o niña hubiera nacido. Esperaba que, tal vez entonces, se darían cuenta de que querían darle un hogar a su hijo y se casarían. Pero James nació y Ginny siguió viviendo en La Madriguera con el pequeño y Harry en su apartamento, en Londres. Una mañana que Arthur y Harry habían coincidido en la cafetería del Ministerio, y el primero había aprovechado una vez más para hacer veladas insinuaciones sobre la situación familiar del auror y su hija, Harry había acabado diciéndole: _Arthur, mi cita de esta noche es Oliver Wood, ¿comprende?_ El patriarca Weasley entendió en ese momento por qué Harry y su hija nunca iban a casarse.

—¿Un poco más de asado, Harry? —preguntó Molly.

Éste asintió, todavía con la boca llena. James estaba sentado a su lado, muy contento de que su padre estuviera pasando aquel domingo con él. Después de tres semanas de gozar de su compañía, el niño resentía su ausencia.

—Ya no me vienes a buscar —le había echado en cara a Harry en cuanto éste había salido de la chimenea—. Yo quiero que vengas y después merendar.

—También a mí me gustaría, campeón. Pero si no trabajo, no gano dinero, ¿comprendes?

James siguió enfurruñado, hasta que se sentaron a la mesa y empezó a comer con su buen apetito de siempre. Después, sobre la alfombra de la sala, padre e hijo jugaron durante un buen rato con las piezas de construcción. Ginny se unió a ellos un poco después.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó la pelirroja, mientras el niño estaba distraído— Lo de la Profesora Sprout fue terrible. Sentí no poder asistir al sepelio.

Harry dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, mientras intentaba encajar una pieza.

—Lo peor —dijo con pesar—, es que de haber estado allí, no creo que hubiera podido evitarlo.

Ginny puso su mano sobre la de él y la acarició con cariño.

—No puedes resolver todos los males del mundo, Harry.

Él la miró y sonrió.

—Lo sé.

Ella se rió.

—¿Seguro?

Harry asintió, resignándose a que James le quitara de las manos la pieza que iba a colocar para hacerlo él.

—¡No se cae! —exclamó el pequeño, entusiasmado— ¡Voy a buscar mis dragones!

James se levantó de un salto, con la inagotable energía de sus cuatro años. Sus padres le observaron con una sonrisa complacida en los labios.

—¿Qué tal con… Dick… o era Rick? —preguntó Ginny.

Harry puso cara de hastío.

—Demasiado absorbente —respondió—. No me dejaba respirar.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño. Esa solía ser una de las habituales excusas de Harry. La otra era que sus eventuales parejas no soportaban sus horarios. En opinión de Ginny, Harry nunca estaba dispuesto a poner demasiado de sí mismo en las relaciones que tenía. Así que si no era por culpa de sus horarios extraños de trabajo o por sus prolongadas ausencias, porque las cosas iban demasiado deprisa para él o el tío de turno a su parecer era demasiado celoso, Harry siempre era capaz de encontrar cualquier otra excusa para poner fin a sus relaciones.

—He conocido a alguien —dijo Ginny.

Y el tono de voz de la pelirroja le dijo a Harry que esta vez no era cualquier "alguien". Le miró con cara de _¿y?_, para que ella se decidiera a continuar hablando.

—Se llama Brennan.

—Brennan… —repitió Harry.

El repentino nerviosismo de Ginny hizo que Harry empezara a sentir una desagradable sensación en la boca del estómago.

—Hemos decidido ir a vivir juntos.

Harry la miró con escepticismo.

—¿Te vas a vivir con un tío que acabas de conocer? —negó firmemente con la cabeza—. ¡Ni hablar! Tengo que conocer a ese tipo primero y ver de qué pie cojea.

Ella suspiró quedamente, y se sonrojó un poco.

—No acabo de conocerle, Harry.

Él la miró intensamente, con esa desagradable sensación en su estómago corregida y aumentada.

—Entiendo… —musitó.

Sospechaba lo que Ginny iba a decirle a continuación, y no pensaba ponerle las cosas fáciles. Ella apartó la mirada, incapaz de sostener la de los desafiantes ojos verdes que taladraban la suya. La pelirroja tomó aire y dijo:

—La próxima temporada jugaré para los Kenmare Kestrels y viviremos allí —Ginny alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los del padre de su hijo—. Voy a llevarme a James conmigo.

—¡Y una mierda vas a llevártelo! —Harry cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos palidecieron— ¡No vas a llevarte a mi hijo a vivir con un desconocido, Ginny!

—No es un desconocido para él, Harry. El niño ya le conoce.

El auror se enfureció todavía más sólo de pensar que James pudiera jugar a las construcciones con otro que no fuera él.

—No —rechazó—. No puedes privarme de ver a mi hijo, Ginny.

—No te estoy privando de nada, Harry —trató de explicar ella—. Podrás venir a verle cuando quieras. Y nosotros también vendremos aquí de vez en cuando.

—¿De vez en cuando? ¿Pretendes que tome un traslador a Irlanda cada vez que quiera merendar con mi hijo? ¡Estás loca!

En este punto, Ginny empezó a enfurecerse también.

—¡Vamos, Harry!¡Es un poco tarde para hacerse el padre ofendido! ¡Si para pasar tiempo con James necesitas que te suspendan, por el amor de Dios!

—Eso ha sido muy rastrero —acusó Harry ácidamente.

Mientras la discusión seguía airadamente en la sala, los abuelos de James trataban de entretener al niño en la cocina, distrayéndolo como podían de las exaltadas voces que llegaban desde la otra habitación.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

15 de diciembre

Potter había vuelto a Hogwarts taciturno e irritable, Severus no podía entender por qué. Después de todo había gozado de un fin de semana libre y él había tenido que aguantar a Turpin. Se preguntó si se habría peleado con el tipo del culo perfecto que había mencionado el día del partido de quidditch.

Al correr del día, Severus tuvo la impresión de que Potter había tenido algo más serio que una pelea de amantes. No respondía a sus pequeñas provocaciones, limitándose a dirigirle miradas indiferentes y a parecer muy concentrado analizando con sus profundos ojos verdes suelos y paredes. Piedra por piedra. Ni siquiera le había hecho demasiado caso a la Profesora Hayes a la hora de comer, limitándose a responder al parloteo de la joven con desganados monosílabos. De esa parte, Severus no tenía ninguna queja.

Cuando el Director expresó el deseo de cenar en sus habitaciones aquella noche, el auror asintió sin pronunciar palabra. Severus había preferido hacerlo en el Gran Comedor desde la noche en que le había besado, para evitar la incomodidad de encontrarse los dos a solas de nuevo durante más tiempo del que se veía capaz de manejar. Cuando llegaron, Potter pidió permiso para utilizar el cuarto de baño y se duchó como cada noche. Después se sentó a la mesa, ya con la cena en ella, y más que comer, se dedicó a revolver su plato durante demasiado tiempo entre apáticos bocados.

—Un sickle por sus pensamientos…

Potter levantó la mirada de su puré y observó a Severus como si en ese preciso momento se diera cuenta de que el Director también estaba allí.

—No están a la venta —respondió secamente.

—Era sólo una forma de hablar, Potter… —bufó Severus.

El auror levantó la mirada nuevamente para enfocarla en el Director.

—No estoy de humor, Snape.

Severus sonrió irónicamente.

—Pues no me había dado cuenta…

Potter miró teatralmente su reloj y después dijo con la misma ironía:

—Creo que a estas horas puedo mandarlo ya a la mierda, sin temor a romper ningún reglamento.

—¿La falta de modales es requisito indispensable para ser auror? —preguntó Severus con una sonrisa cínica.

—Como parece ser que lo es el ser desagradable y antipático para ser Director —respondió Potter tranquilamente.

—¿Eso es lo que piensa de mí? —Severus dejó los cubiertos en el plato, sintiéndose más molesto de lo que él mismo hubiera sido capaz de prever.

—Como si le importara lo que yo o cualquier otro piense de usted.

—Como siempre, cree que lo sabe todo, ¿verdad? —gruñó Severus.

Potter le dirigió entonces una mirada cansada.

—No tengo ganas de discutir —Harry dejó también sus cubiertos sobre el plato—. Ya he tenido suficiente este fin de semana.

Severus observó cómo Potter se levantaba de la mesa y, tras sacar su varita, comprobaba las protecciones de la puerta que daba al corredor y de la que daba al despacho que antecedía a la antigua clase de pociones. Siempre lo hacía antes de acostarse, así que el Director asumió que eso era lo que el auror iba a hacer a continuación. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue sacar de su petate ese libro que Severus ya había visto otras veces y sentarse en uno de los dos sillones frente a la chimenea. Desganado, el Director abandonó su propia cena y se dirigió a su habitación, de la que salió con la botella de whisky de fuego en la mano. Sin preguntar, llenó dos vasos y le tendió uno a Potter.

—Estoy de servicio —le recordó el auror.

—Y yo de mala leche, así que si sabe lo que le conviene, cójalo.

Con un bufido de fastidio Potter finalmente tomó el vaso.

—¿Quiere emborracharme, Snape? —preguntó con sorna.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que sería tan generoso con mi whisky?

Y, para sorpresa de Severus, entonces Potter se rió. Fue una carcajada espontánea y extrañamente alegre, teniendo en cuenta las anteriores circunstancias.

—Es usted imposible —aseguró el auror después.

El Director estiró las piernas y se relajó en su propio sillón, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Una que andaba entre la malicia y la satisfacción.

—¿De qué va ese libro? —quiso saber.

Potter se encogió de hombros, con lo que le pareció a Severus un poco de incomodidad.

—Entretenimiento —respondió.

Severus fingió sentirse decepcionado.

—Y yo que creía que era un tratado de criminología o algo igualmente interesante para su profesión. Como siempre parece leer con tanto interés…

Potter puso los ojos en blanco y finalmente admitió:

—Es un cómic, ¿vale? Me entretiene y me ayuda a despejar la cabeza.

—¿Un cómic? —Severus no tenía ni idea de lo que era un cómic.

Potter cerró el libro con fastidio y lo dejó sobre su regazo.

—No importa. No lo entendería —dijo.

—Creo que esta noche está dando por sentadas demasiadas cosas sobre mí, Potter —Severus dio un sorbo a su whisky, sin apartar los ojos del auror—. Tal vez se llevaría una sorpresa.

El rostro de Potter se iluminó de pronto con una sonrisa peligrosamente pícara.

—¿Como que se acuesta con el Profesor Koldstat?

Severus alzó una ceja, sorprendido por el descaro de la pregunta.

—¿Qué le hace pensar semejante cosa?

Potter siguió sonriendo.

—Sólo diga sí o no —insistió.

—No es de su incumbencia.

Potter sonrió todavía con más insolencia.

—O sea, que sí…

—Está entrando en un terreno peligroso, Potter… —advirtió Severus, no muy seguro de dónde podía acabar aquello.

—Vivo peligrosamente, Snape.

Cauteloso, Severus observó detenidamente al joven sentado frente a él. Su cuerpo relajado, su sonrisa temeraria, su actitud provocadora. ¿Le estaba pidiendo guerra o eran sólo imaginaciones suyas?

—¿Está tratando de desquitarse de algún sinsabor de fin de semana, auror Potter? —preguntó, cuestionándose a sí mismo si estaba dispuesto a servir de desahogo a las frustraciones de su ex alumno.

_Hipócrita, claro que lo estás si él te lo pone fácil_. _Pero no deberías_, se reconvino a continuación.

—Mis sinsabores de fin de semana no tienen nada que ver con lo que está pensando, Snape —respondió Potter, la licenciosa sonrisa desapareciendo repentinamente de sus labios para frustración del Director.

El auror apuró el vaso que tenía en la mano, lo dejó sobre la mesita que había entre los dos sillones y se levantó.

—Gracias por el whisky —dijo, y se volvió para dirigirse al sofá para dormir.

Severus cogió la botella y su vaso y se encerró en su habitación para ahogar su frustración.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

16 de diciembre

—He oído lo de Ginny. Lo siento mucho, Harry —susurró Neville.

Estaban saliendo del Gran Comedor, después del desayuno. Profesores y alumnos se dirigían a su primera clase de la mañana.

—¡Cómo corren las noticias! —bufó el auror, contrariado.

Neville se encogió de hombros, a modo de disculpa.

—Ya sabes, en el pub Hannah se entera de todo tipo de habladurías. Es inevitable.

Harry asintió, consciente de que, fuera como fuera, su vida siempre estaba en boca de todo el mundo.

—No me importa que haya encontrado a alguien. Me alegro por ella —confesó a su amigo—. Pero me duele que se lleve a James.

Neville le dio unos amigables golpecitos en la espalda, antes de encaminar sus pasos hacia los invernaderos.

—¡Cuánto lo siento, Harry!

El aludido volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro apenado de Leesa Hayes. No se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba justo detrás de ellos.

—No te preocupes —dijo, un poco mortificado.

Hablar de cosas tan privadas con Neville era una cosa. Que la Profesora de Estudios Muggles metiera sus narices en ellas, otra.

—Si me disculpas —se excusó antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más.

Y caminó a grandes zancadas en dirección a las escaleras para subir hasta el segundo piso y llegar al despacho del Director de Hogwarts. Snape seguramente ya estaría allí acompañado del auror que dirigía las brigadas que registraban el castillo, y del Jefe del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. En cinco minutos, el Jefe de Aurores saldría de la chimenea de ese despacho para mantener una reunión a la que, si no se daba prisa, él llegaría inadecuadamente tarde.

Tuvo suerte. Cuando Harry cerraba la puerta del despacho de Snape, el Jefe de Aurores salía de la chimenea. También se encontraba allí la Profesora MacGonagall. Los cinco magos y la bruja se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del Director.

—Bien, caballeros, ustedes dirán —inició Snape, dirigiéndose principalmente a Robards.

El Jefe de Aurores se aclaró la garganta antes de tomar la palabra.

—Mañana hará quince días del ataque de la krait y todavía no hemos obtenido ningún resultado. Las zonas principales del castillo han sido registradas sin éxito. Y de acuerdo con el señor Perry —Robards dirigió la mirada hacia el Jefe del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas—, estamos seguros, casi al cien por cien, de que la serpiente ya no está en el castillo, dado que todos los hechizos de rastreo y convocación para encontrarla han sido infructuosos.

Severus emitió un pequeño gruñido de impaciencia. ¿Cuándo iba a decirle algo que no supiera o hubiera podido deducir por sí mismo? Robards frunció el ceño, molesto por la actitud del Director.

—Sin embargo, me alegra poder decir que, entre hoy y mañana, se terminarán de poner todos los encantamientos anti-serpiente en las zonas menos transitadas del castillo —sonrió complacido—. Si ha salido, no podrá volver a entrar.

—Demos gracias a que Hogwarts tiene un Profesor de Encantamientos brillante —dijo el Director con cierto sarcasmo.

Severus no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el Jefe de Aurores pretendiera llevarse el mérito de una iniciativa que había capitaneado con gran acierto y pericia Filius Flitwick.

—Hoy haremos un último recorrido de reconocimiento —intervino Barnabas Perry—. Mi departamento se retirará esta tarde, en cuanto acabemos. Estoy seguro de que la krait ya no está aquí, Director —añadió en tono tranquilizador.

Severus hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento hacia él. No tenía nada en contra de Perry. El tipo había tenido a su gente trabajando a un ritmo frenético durante aquellas dos semanas. Seguramente, que muchos de ellos tuvieran hijos estudiando en Hogwarts había sido un buen acicate.

La reunión se prolongó apenas cinco minutos más, antes de que Perry y Belucci, el auror que dirigía las brigadas, abandonaran el despacho del Director de Hogwarts.

—Antes de irme, quiero hablar un momento con usted, Potter. Fawcett me ha dado esto —Robards le entregó a Harry una carpeta que sacó enrollada del bolsillo interior de su túnica—. Informes complementarios que faltaban, según me ha dicho.

Harry los tomó y los dejó encima de la mesa, frente a él, a la espera de que su jefe dijera algo más o se despidiera.

—Parece que la investigación está en punto muerto —habló Robards, dirigiéndose a Snape—. Mi departamento no podrá seguir asignando recursos a este caso por mucho tiempo.

Incluso Harry miró a su jefe con sorpresa. ¿Dejar la investigación? ¿De qué coño estaba hablando ese hombre?

—Me temo que los problemas que estamos teniendo con esa nueva sustancia, _Aliento de Dragón_, se están agravando por momentos.

Harry se removió un poco inquieto en su asiento. Ese había sido _su _caso, hasta que el propio Robards le sacó arbitrariamente de él. Y deseaba fervientemente volver a retomarlo. Pero tampoco quería abandonar a Snape. Ansiaba casi con el mismo fervor resolver el intento de asesinato del Director, aunque sólo fuera por la memoria de la Profesora Sprout.

—Necesito que se una a Peakes y a Jigger lo antes posible —dijo el Jefe de Aurores a Harry.

Severus apretó los labios con un gesto de contrariedad. Ese maldito hombre quería quitarle a Potter otra vez.

—Deme un par de semanas más —pidió el auror—. Si no llego a ningún resultado, volveré al _Aliento de Dragó_n.

Robards lo consideró durante unos momentos.

—Una semana —concedió, en un tono que no daba opción a negociar—. No abandonamos su caso, Director Snape —aclaró, dirigiéndose a Severus nuevamente—. Sólo queda aparcado de forma temporal. Hasta que resolvamos el problema que tenemos entre manos.

Impertérrito, Severus le dirigió al Jefe de Aurores una mirada fría y vacía de cualquier emoción.

—Haga lo que crea conveniente —dijo en tono áspero.

Robards se tragó un bufido y se puso en pie de forma imperiosa.

—Espero sus noticias a finales de la próxima semana, auror Potter —requirió—. Caballeros… Subdirectora…

Después de un saludo casi militar, el Jefe de Aurores despareció en la chimenea.

—Sólo una semana… —musitó McGonagall, consternada.

Y miró a Harry como si pretendiera que le jurara que en ese plazo de tiempo estaría todo resuelto.

—Haré lo que pueda —aseguró el auror—. Se lo prometo.

_Continuará..._


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

17 de diciembre

Robards sólo le había dado una semana de tiempo y Harry no sabía cómo se las iba a ingeniar para resolver un asunto que, como bien había dicho el Jefe de Aurores, estaba en punto muerto. Dentro de siete días sería Nochebuena y no sólo se habría acabado el plazo para resolver el caso (aunque fuera temporalmente), sino que también se habría acabado el tiempo de tener a su hijo a su lado. Ginny se marcharía después de fiestas, llevándose a James con ella. Y eso sí que no era temporal. Harry se sentía sobrepasado profesional y personalmente.

El auror removió de mal humor el montón de pergaminos que previamente había desparramado encima de la mesa. La mesa de Snape. Más le valía al cretino no quejarse. Los había leído una y mil veces sin encontrar la pequeña luz que le guiara hasta la pista que buscaba. Abrió la carpeta que le había enviado Fawcet a través de Robards. La hojeó rápidamente. No eran más que los informes que ya tenía, pero con la foto mágica de la persona a la que se referían, y en los que se suponía había algún que otro dato adicional que ya comprobaría más tarde. Observó con hastío el pergamino correspondiente a Burrow; se veía tan pagado de sí mismo en foto como en persona. Harry suspiró. Había un montón de gente a la que el Director de Hogwarts caía mal. Y con el término "caer mal" estaba siendo muy generoso: los del Consejo Escolar, la mayoría de Profesores de Hogwarts, cualquiera al que se preguntara en el Ministerio y que hubiera sido su alumno, sin olvidarse de los alumnos actuales. Robards no le tragaba, ya ni decir Turpin. Y, seguramente, merecía mención especial cualquiera de los simpatizantes del Señor Oscuro a los que en la actualidad no les quedaba más remedio que esconder tales simpatías. Harry seguía apostando por alguno de éstos últimos.

—Vengo oyendo sus resoplidos desde el otro lado del pasillo, Potter.

Harry cerró los ojos y se armó de paciencia ante la voz que acababa de sonar muy cerca de él.

—¿Cree que tiene suficiente mesa o necesitará _arrojar_ algunos más de _mis libros_ al suelo?

El auror levantó la vista para encontrarse primero con la familiar túnica negra frente a él y después, elevándola un poco más, con esa mirada oscura y profunda que a veces le desconcertaba. Y últimamente llenaba de nudos su estómago. _A Koldstat Snape le cae bien_, pensó. _Koldstat se acuesta con Snape_, pensó a continuación. Y _Snape besa de puta madre, el muy cabrón. _Harry se relamió los labios despacio, mientras sus ojos se posaban en los del Director. Eran delgados; tal vez que se vieran ligeramente sonrosados era debido al contraste con ese tono cetrino de la piel de su antiguo Profesor de Pociones. Aunque ahora su rostro se veía lucía oscurecido por la evidente necesidad de un buen rasurado. Inconscientemente se pasó la mano por su propia mejilla, que encontró tan áspera como era de esperar a esas horas de la tarde. Harry se quitó las gafas y se restregó los ojos. Empezaba a desvariar.

—¿Sería posible un poco de té? —preguntó.

El Director le miró como si le ofendiera la mera posibilidad de que le estuviera confundiendo con un elfo doméstico.

—¿Té? —ironizó— ¿Está seguro de que lo que necesita no es una mesa más grande?

Incapaz de contenerse un segundo más, Harry se levantó bruscamente, casi tirando la silla al suelo.

—¡Si tanto le fastidia, le devolveré su puta mesa!

Un rápido movimiento de varita del auror hizo desaparecer carpetas y pergaminos, incluidos los libros que quedaban de Snape sobre ella, dejando la superficie del mueble pulida y limpia. El Director frunció el ceño.

—Seguramente Neville estará encantado de tomar un té conmigo, mientras le pongo a usted a parir y me quedo tan a gusto —espetó después con acidez, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—El Profesor Longbottom… —¡Dioses! ¡Qué difícil era pronunciar esas dos palabras juntas!—… está en estos momentos con la Profesora McGonagall, quien muy amablemente se ha ofrecido a ponerle al día sobre algunos asuntos que sólo conciernen al profesorado.

Harry se detuvo, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta que daba a su antigua clase de Pociones. Ésta quedó entreabierta.

—Pero estaré encantado de tomar un té con usted, mientras me pone a parir —Snape sonrió maliciosamente al tiempo que hacía aparecer un servicio de té—. Tal vez después yo también tenga algunas cosas que decir.

Finalmente Harry se volvió hacia el Director y dijo:

—No estoy de humor, Snape.

—Entonces tómese un té, Potter. Es el gran remedio británico para todos los males…

Snape ya no sonreía pero en sus ojos bailaba todavía una evidente diversión. En ese momento Harry sintió dos deseos completamente contrapuestos: el de estrangular al maldito Director y el de meterle la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta. Y… ¡qué coño! Harry apretó los puños y después una sonrisa maliciosa asomó a sus labios, mientras desandaba lo andado y se acercaba a la mesa donde ahora había una bandeja con una humeante tetera, una jarrita de leche y dos tazas de té.

—Tengo una nueva apuesta para usted —dijo, súbitamente inspirado.

El Director, que había empezado a servir el humoso líquido, alzó una ceja con expresión sorprendida.

—Si es capaz de sonreír y ser amable con todo el mundo un día entero, me tragaré cada _cretino grasiento_ que haya dicho a lo largo de mis años en Hogwarts —le provocó—. Y lo haré de la forma que a usted más… le plazca.

La ceja de Snape parecía haberse congelado en su gesto mientras preguntaba:

—¿Y si pierdo?

—Entonces cumplirá con lo que apostó la última vez —respondió el auror en un tonillo desenfadado.

Snape sirvió la segunda taza de té y la dejó frente a Harry.

—Potter, si lo que quiere es un revolcón, no tiene más que pedirlo —ofreció con un ligero sarcasmo.

Harry tomó la taza de té, pero no bebió.

—¿Acaso ya está pensando en alguna forma de _hacerme tragar_ esas palabras, Director? —el auror sonrió—. Primero tiene que ganar la apuesta…

Teniendo en cuenta cuál había sido su apuesta la vez anterior, a Severus no le quedaba la menor duda de que Potter le estaba pidiendo guerra a gritos.

—Tiene una boca muy grande a la hora de lanzar apuestas, Potter —se burló.

—No menos que la suya, si me permite decirlo, Director.

—Eso usted todavía no lo sabe, Potter.

—¿Seguimos hablando de la boca, Director? ¿O ya hemos pasado a otros asuntos? —insinuó el auror con mordacidad.

Severus esbozó una sonrisa codiciosa mientras observaba al joven de arriba abajo con detenimiento, tratando de discernir el juego que se llevaba entre manos. ¿Por qué le provocaba ahora? ¡Pero que se congelara el infierno si aquella conversación no le estaba poniendo más caliente que a un caldero el fuego!

—Le advierto, Potter, que no suelo echarme atrás en mis apuestas. Gane o pierda —señaló.

—¡Por favor! ¡Está hablando con un Gryffindor! —le recordó Harry con presunción.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Gryffindors! Se echaban de cabeza a lo que fuera sin medir las consecuencias. Sin embargo, Potter ya era mayorcito para medir palabras y consecuencias.

—Está bien —aceptó, tendiéndole la mano al joven auror—. Ambos empeñamos nuestra palabra de mago.

Harry la estrechó con confianza. En realidad no le importaba demasiado ganar o perder. Aunque si Snape perdía, él iba a tener la oportunidad de devolverle con mucho gusto la faena de aquella mañana, después del imprevisto resultado de su entrevista con el Profesor de Defensa, tal como el Director había apostado durante el partido Sytherin-Gryffindor de hacía unas semanas. ¿Habría hecho Snape semejante apuesta si no le tuviera tantas ganas como empezaba a tenérselas él? Cosas más raras había visto. Además, Harry reconocía que tenía una curiosidad morbosa y caliente por el Director desde su última conversación con Koldstat. Si follaba igual que besaba… ¡dioses! Estaba dispuesto a apostar lo que fuera con tal de comprobarlo.

El brusco tirón que siguió al encaje de manos le hizo saber que, como mínimo, Snape estaba tan ansioso como él.

—Y, de hecho —añadió el Director con voz profunda y apretada—, creo que no deberíamos perder el tiempo y aprovechar que haya liberado mi mesa de tanto estorbo, auror Potter…

Sin dejar de mirar a Harry a los ojos, tan cerca de su rostro que podía sentir el entrecortado aliento del auror sobre su propia cara, Severus sacó su varita e hizo desaparecer el servicio de té. Harry parpadeó apenas ante el leve sonido de la porcelana al desvanecerse. Lo siguiente que supo fue que era él quien se encontraba sobre la mesa y que la mano de Snape, quien le sonreía de forma licenciosa, había empezado a tomarle la medida a su paquete…

Armándose de valor, Leesa Hayes decidió que había llegado el momento de transmitirle al Director la necesidad de comprar más material muggle para sus clases. ¿No había conseguido Aurora sus telescopios? ¿Por qué ella tenía que conformarse con menos? Además, seguramente Harry estaría también allí y tendría la oportunidad de ver al apuesto auror, quien en los últimos días se había mostrado algo esquivo y taciturno. Probablemente por culpa de la zorra que quería llevarse a su hijo. Pero ella ya había planeado cómo consolarle en cuanto se presentara la ocasión. Leesa sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Harry Potter había sido, verdaderamente, un valioso e inesperado regalo. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo disfrutaría? No lo sabía. Dependía de muchas cosas…

La Profesora McGonagall le había dicho que encontraría a Snape en sus habitaciones de las mazmorras, así que hacia allí se dirigió. Recorrió los largos pasillos hasta llegar a la antigua clase de Pociones y la atravesó hasta la puerta que daba acceso a los aposentos privados del Director. Estaba entreabierta. Leesa levantó el puño para llamar, pero el gesto se le quedó congelado en el aire.

Lo que llegaba hasta sus oídos no era el murmullo de una conversación. Ni siquiera de una discusión. Eran jadeos. Gemidos. Palabras ininteligibles pronunciadas de forma entrecortada, faltas de aire. Leesa apenas se movió unos centímetros para poder ver a través del resquicio que dejaba la puerta entreabierta. Y se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo hecho. Sus ojos se abrieron, incrédulos. Y después llamearon de decepción y de rabia. ¿Cómo podía Harry dejar que el Director le tocara de _esa_ forma? ¿Cómo podía permitir que le besara de manera tan… impúdica?

A Harry los besos no le parecían impúdicos, sino gloriosos. Snape devoraba su boca con tanta pasión, con tanta fuerza… Con la misma fogosidad con la que su mano se movía dentro de sus calzoncillos, haciéndole gemir como un loco. El Director tenía una mano firme y precisa; de dedos largos, sorprendentemente suaves. Envolvían su erección con una solidez que distaba mucho de las pequeñas y patéticas sacudidas con las que la suya masajeaba la poderosa dureza del Director. El placer era tan intenso que Harry tenía que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para seguir agarrándosela a Snape y no dejarse ir sobre la mesa, en la que se apoyaba su espalda, como un primerizo inexperto. El auror abrió los ojos cuando sintió que la habilidosa mano le abandonaba. Snape estaba utilizando ambas para bajarle los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta dejarlos a la mitad de sus muslos. A continuación, apartando la mano de Harry, hizo lo propio con los suyos.

—Mucho mejor —gruñó.

Tomó con más comodidad las dos erecciones en sus manos y les masturbó a ambos con fuerza. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro profundo, estirando sus brazos sobre la superficie de madera, completamente entregado a las intensas caricias que le estaban llevando al límite. Severus sonrió. El compendio de gruñiditos, suspiros y gemidos en que se había convertido Potter, desparramado sobre su mesa, excedía en mucho a cualquiera de las eróticas imágenes del auror que había compuesto en su cabeza. El cuerpo de Potter le encendía, a pesar de que sólo parte de él estaba a la vista. Sin embargo, era una parte muy interesante y nada despreciable la que se hallaba en su mano, dura, caliente y suave.

—Súbete el jersey —ordenó Severus con voz apretada.

Harry le miró con los ojos obnubilados, como si por un momento no entendiera lo que el Director le pedía. Después arremangó descuidadamente el jersey hasta el pecho, llevándose con él la camisa que había debajo. Severus se inclinó sobre el tonificado torso y lamió desde un poco más arriba del pubis del auror hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde hundió la lengua unos segundos, y después continuó hasta los trabajados pectorales. Severus jadeó sobre el pecho del auror. Iba a correrse. De pronto las manos de Potter estaban en su pelo, tirando frenéticamente de él y encastando su cara contra la piel suave y húmeda, casi ahogándole contra uno de sus enhiestos inhiestos pezones. Severus mordió con todas sus ganas mientras Potter gritaba y empezaba a correrse apenas dos segundos antes de que lo hiciera el ex Profesor de Pociones.

Leesa Hayes se mordió el labio hasta casi hacerlo sangrar. Había contemplado todo el acto sin apenas parpadear, irritada, pero sin poder apartar los ojos de la escena que tenía lugar al otro lado de la puerta.

—Mi querida Leesa —dijo una voz suave a sus espaldas—, jamás hubiera imaginado que una de tus aficiones fuera el voyerismo…

La joven se volvió sobresaltada, encontrándose con el rostro burlón del Profesor de Defensa. Enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo, Leesa murmuró una disculpa y empujó nerviosamente a su colega para emprender la huída hasta la seguridad de su despacho, en el primer piso. Völund observó con semblante serio el beso lento y tranquilo que el auror y Severus compartían en ese momento. Se retiró con un pequeño gesto de fastidio. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que aquellos dos acabaran entendiéndose. Pero echaría de menos las noches de sexo salvaje con Severus.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

El buen humor del Director de Hogwarts aquella noche durante la cena no tenía nada que ver con la apuesta que había hecho con Harry. Sonreír y ser amable le estaba resultando sumamente fácil. De hecho, había quedado bastante claro que el envite no había sido más que una excusa, dada la forma en la que Potter había respondido a su iniciativa. Ahora Severus no pensaba más que en el momento de llevárselo a la cama y saborear al auror de arriba abajo.

Aunque no habían hablado mucho después del fogoso encuentro en su despacho, era más que evidente que la agresividad de Harry había bajado unos cuantos puntos. Severus tenía que reconocer que también la suya. Y que ahora sentía una especie de jubilosa expectativa sobre lo que sucedería a continuación, que superaba ampliamente sus anteriores reticencias.

Una vez en el Gran Comedor, Harry empezó a cenar sin decir palabra, hasta que Longbottom se sentó junto a él. Inexplicablemente, la Profesora de Estudios Muggles se había colocado casi en el extremo de la mesa esa noche. Sin lugar a dudas, y sin que sirviera de precedente, Severus prefería al hetero y casado Longbottom al lado de Harry, que a Hayes "manos largas".

—Tienes mejor cara —oyó que le decía Longbottom al auror.

¡Claro que tenía mejor cara! Severus sonrió sobre el borde de su copa. Después del fenomenal orgasmo que le había regalado, el auror debería estar lamiendo el suelo que él pisaba.

—No te preocupes —siguió hablando Longbottom—. Estoy seguro de que Ginny será más razonable cuando se enfríe la bronca.

Severus vio de reojo cómo Harry se encogía de hombros.

—De todas formas tiene las de ganar —dijo el auror—. No puedo evitar que se lleve a James, si quiere.

—¿Se va a casar con ese tipo? —preguntó Longbottom.

—No lo sé —respondió Harry—. De momento, vivirán juntos —hizo una pequeña pausa antes de añadir con rabia—: Con James.

Si Harry había estado tranquilo y de bueno humor, ya no lo estaba. Severus sintió ganas de estrangular a Longbottom.

—¿Te has planteado quedarte tú con el niño?

Harry negó taciturnamente con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo voy a plantearme que James viva conmigo si no tengo horarios ni sé donde voy a estar la semana que viene?

Severus dejó la copa sobre la mesa. En su cama. Harry iba a estar en su cama hoy, mañana y la semana que viene.

—¿Y qué dice James?

Harry resopló con disgusto.

—¿Qué va a decir? ¡Tiene cuatro años, por el amor de Dios!

De pronto, el auror soltó sus cubiertos sobre el plato con expresión atormentada.

—Tal vez llegue el momento en que ni se acuerde de mí —musitó.

Harry se quedó mirando su plato completamente abatido. Severus tuvo que sujetar su mano para no soltar el tenedor y alcanzar la varita de su bolsillo, y maldecir la bocaza de Longbottom. Gracias a Merlín, el Profesor de Herbología debió darse cuenta de que había hurgado demasiado en la herida y tuvo la prudencia de no volver a abrir la boca. Pero el mal ya estaba hecho, porque Harry parecía haber perdido el apetito y seguía contemplando su plato con aire abatido. Severus suspiró imperceptiblemente. Harry no se levantaría de la mesa hasta que él lo hiciera así que…

—Vamos, Potter, nos tomaremos un whisky en mi despacho.

Severus se levantó abruptamente y, tras lanzarle una mirada asesina a Longbottom, dejó el Gran Comedor seguido del auror. Una vez en las mazmorras, el Director sirvió dos vasos y le tendió uno a Harry.

—No bebo estando de servicio —le recordó éste.

—Yo no se lo diré a Robards… —se burló Severus.

Harry lo tomó finalmente pero lo dejó encima de la mesa. A continuación hizo aparecer los pergaminos y carpetas que había hecho desaparecer esa misma tarde, y se sentó con expresión concentrada. Necesitaba distraer su mente para no seguir pensando en su hijo y en las ganas que tenía de maldecir a Ginny por su decisión. Seguramente consciente de su malhumor, Severus no dijo nada. Se sentó en una de las butacas frente a la chimenea con su whisky y se dedicó a saborearlo en silencio. Observando. El auror pensó que le distraería comprobar la documentación que le había enviado Fawcett con los pergaminos que ya tenía y señalar los datos adicionales que su compañero había añadido. Sacó su pequeña libreta, ganándose un bufido de Severus, y empezó a comparar cada informe con sus anotaciones, si las tenía, y los informes que previamente había conseguido. Como era de esperar, Fawcett había afinado sus indagaciones y el informe sobre Völund Koldstat ahora incluía una mención sobre el tipo de criatura que era. Tendría que hablar con Severus sobre ello. Pero en ese momento no le apetecía entrar en una discusión sobre el Profesor de Defensa. Harry estaba seguro de que, aparte de acechar su cama, Koldstat no representaba ningún tipo de amenaza para Severus. Repasó el informe de Burrow, sin encontrar nada nuevo, y el de un par de miembros más del Consejo Escolar, sin hallar tampoco nada relevante. Sin embargo, la foto del siguiente informe que cayó en sus manos le desconcertó. Era la de una joven de no más de dieciocho años. No era muy guapa, pero tenía unos ojos azules preciosos. Su pelo era muy rubio, largo y lacio. Su nariz, tal vez era demasiado grande para una cara tan redonda y pequeña. En la foto llevaba una túnica muy formal, con una pequeña insignia que Harry no reconoció.

* * *

**Leesa Hayes Mercier**

Nacida en París el 17 de mayo 1977

Domicilio: Rue Du Tapis Vert, 34 – 13001 Marseille

Trabajos: Bibliotecaria en la sección mágica de la Bibliothèque Départementale de Prêt des Bouches-du-RhôneDirección: de Marseille, hasta julio de 1999. Desde septiembre de ese mismo año, trabaja en Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, como Profesora de Estudios Muggles.

Padre: Barnaby Goshawk – Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Representante del Ministerio de Magia inglés en París desde el año 1970. Cuerpo de Normas Comerciales Mágicas Internacionales. Destinado en Londres desde marzo de 1990. Fallecido el 1 de agosto de 1997 durante la caída del Ministerio a manos de los mortífagos.

Madre: Gabrielle Mercier – Escuadra de Inversión de Magia Accidental, Ministerio de Magia francés, puesto que ocupó hasta el nacimiento de su hija Leesa. Fallecida el 1 de agosto de 1997 durante la caía del Ministerio a manos de mortífagos, cuando recogía a su marido a la salida del trabajo.

Évelyne Mercier – hermana de Gabrielle Mercier y viuda de Maxence Payré. Su sobrina Leesa vive con ella desde el fallecimiento de sus padres, en la dirección reseñada más arriba.

Estudios: asistió a la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons y se graduó en el año 1995 con Extraordinario en todos sus EXTASIS…

* * *

Harry siguió leyendo hasta el final sin encontrar otro dato relevante. Sus ojos viajaron de nuevo hacia la fotografía que encabezaba el pergamino. Definitivamente, aquella no era la Lessa Hayes que él conocía. De repente, unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y los apretaron suavemente, provocando en el auror un pequeño sobresalto.

—¿Tienes para mucho?

Harry cerró rápidamente la carpeta. No quería compartir todavía su reciente descubrimiento hasta encontrar una explicación a lo que, sin duda, tenía que ser un error. Hablaría con Fawcett por la mañana.

—No, creo que es suficiente por hoy —respondió.

Las manos siguieron sobre sus hombros, sin moverse.

—Tal vez esta noche te gustaría dejar ese incómodo sofá… —ofreció la voz de Severus.

Harry contuvo una sonrisa, olvidándose por un momento de Lessa Hayes, de Ginny y de que pronto perdería a su hijo. Colocó sus propias manos sobre las más largas y delgadas de Snape.

—¿Se está insinuando, Director Snape?

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, de forma que el rostro de Snape se veía graciosamente del revés.

—Beso —exigió.

Incluso desde esa posición Harry pudo apreciar la expresión condescendiente del Director.

—Ya empezamos con caprichos… —se burló Severus.

Pero se inclinó sobre el joven diligentemente y tomó su boca despacio, anticipándole cómo podía ser el resto de la noche si así lo deseaba.

—Me ha convencido… —jadeó Harry cuando el beso terminó.

Severus esbozó una amplia sonrisa, pagado de sí mismo.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

18 de diciembre

Antes de que Severus despertara completamente esa mañana, todavía entre el sueño y la vigilia, fue capaz de percibir la confortable sensación que le embargaba, tan distinta al resto de mañanas. Un cuerpo cálido se amoldaba al suyo, acurrucado bajo las mantas. Todavía con los ojos cerrados, Severus hundió la nariz en el pelo de su amante. Después, los abrió con pereza, sintiéndose confortablemente amodorrado. Harry dormía plácido y tranquilo, un poco doblado sobre sí mismo, de forma que su delicioso trasero se encontraba encajado a la perfección entre las caderas de Severus. El Director suspiró y acarició despacio el firme muslo del auror, disfrutando de los recuerdos de esa piel que, húmeda y caliente, había mezclado sudor con la suya. La noche anterior había superado ampliamente sus expectativas. Y, como pocas veces en su vida, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haber cumplido con las del hombre que dormía a su lado. ¿Severus Snape sintiéndose inseguro? El infierno debía estar a punto de helarse, se burló de sí mismo el ex Profesor. Tenía que reconocer que el sexo con Harry había sido fantástico. Ardiente. Vital. Harry había demostrado ser un amante experimentado y lo suficientemente diestro como para lograr que Severus deseara más. Que quisiera tenerlo en su cama durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Harry… —Severus depositó un pequeño beso en su hombro—… son las siete y media.

El auror esperó perezosamente a que los labios del Director llegaran a su nuca antes de dar cualquier signo de estar despierto. Quién iba a imaginar que Snape tuviera un despertar tan cariñoso. Claro que, tan sólo un par de meses atrás, tampoco se habría imaginado follando con su antiguo Profesor de Pociones y que ésta fuera una de las mejores experiencias de su vida.

—Mmm… días… —musitó, volviendo la cabeza para poder besar a su amante.

A pesar de no llevar sus gafas, el auror fue capaz de darse cuenta de _esa_ mirada de Snape sobre él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Nada —respondió Severus con cierta brusquedad, un poco avergonzado de que el auror le sorprendiera en ese momento de embelesamiento.

—¿Quieres ducharte primero? —ofreció el Director a continuación, como si quisiera borrar su rudeza anterior.

—¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo?

Severus sonrió, pero denegó con la cabeza.

—Tengo una reunión a primera hora con Minerva, antes de su clase con los de primero.

Harry entendió el mensaje: nada de entretenimiento matutino.

—Tú te lo pierdes —dijo el auror con un pequeño guiño.

Y salió de la cama, sin preocuparse en cubrirse a pesar del frío, provocando que el Director lamentara establecer reuniones a tan temprana hora de la mañana.

o.o.o..O.o.o.o

Mientras Severus atendía sus asuntos, Harry utilizó la chimenea del despacho del Director para contactar con Fawcett y preguntarle sobre la foto de Leesa Hayes.

—Tiene que ser un error, Pat. La chica de la foto se parece como un huevo a una castaña a la Profesora Hayes.

—Pues no lo entiendo —se extrañó Fawcett—. Me la facilitaron de la ficha que tienen de ella en la biblioteca donde trabajó antes de Hogwarts.

Con el pergamino de Hayes en la mano, Harry frunció el ceño al contemplar de nuevo la fotografía.

—Lo comprobaré de nuevo si quieres… —se ofreció el auror que hablaba desde el Ministerio.

Harry asintió.

—Te lo agradeceré —dijo—. Contacta conmigo cuando lo hayas hecho, por favor.

—No te preocupes. Supongo que lo tendré mañana.

—Gracias, Pat.

Cuando su compañero desapareció de la chimenea, Harry todavía permaneció de cuclillas ante ella unos momentos, pensativo. Y de pronto le vino algo a la cabeza. Se levantó de un salto. Caminó unos pasos hasta la mesa donde Severus estaba trabajando, completamente concentrado.

—¿Sabes si hay fotografías del Torneo de los Tres Magos en el que yo participé?

Severus levantó la cabeza de sus pergaminos y miró al auror, extrañado por la pregunta.

—No tengo ni idea —reconoció. Después sonrió con sarcasmo—. Entre mis competencias de aquel entonces, no estaban las de estar al cargo de _fiestas y saraos_.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante la ironía.

—¿Para qué las quieres? —preguntó a continuación el Director.

—Cosas mías… —no quería levantar sospechas que todavía no tenían una base firme.

—Si existen, Minerva lo sabrá —respondió Severus, un poco molesto por la vaga respuesta del auror.

Harry pasó por alto el ligero mosqueo que sin duda había en el tono de su amante y decidió preguntarle a la subdirectora por las fotografías a la hora de comer.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

—¿Fotos del Torneo de los Tres Magos? —Minerva golpeó su barbilla con un dedo, pensativa— Creo que se hicieron algunas fotos de grupo, para que cada escuela las conservara como recuerdo.

—¿Podría verlas? —preguntó Harry.

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño bufido.

—¡Merlín sabrá dónde estarán! —después añadió—: Las buscaré en cuanto tenga un momento.

—Es importante, Profesora —insistió el auror—. Necesito verlas lo antes posible.

Minerva estrechó los ojos y le dirigió a su ex alumno una de sus miradas de "Profesora" más recalcitrantes.

—¿A qué viene tanta urgencia, Harry? —quiso saber.

—Debo hacer una pequeña comprobación.

Ella alzó un poco la barbilla, apretando los labios.

—Las buscaré cuando terminen las clases —accedió finalmente.

—Muchas gracias, Profesora.

A última hora de la tarde, mucho antes de lo que Harry había previsto, la subdirectora de Hogwarts entró en el despacho del Director con dos álbumes de fotografías bajo el brazo. Harry los tomó sin perder tiempo y empezó a hojear uno al azar.

—¿Qué estás buscando, Harry?

El auror no respondió de momento, un poco sobrecogido porque no esperaba encontrar tantas fotografías, no sólo del evento que le interesaba. Especialmente porque la mayoría habían sido tomados por Colin Creevey.

—Colin hizo un montón de fotografías… —musitó.

Minerva asintió con tristeza.

—Sí, siempre con su cámara a cuestas… —rememoró la Profesora—. La mayoría nos las cedió su hermano Dennis, después de la guerra. Como una especie de homenaje a Colin.

Había un montón de fotografías del propio Harry, que ahora ya no le molestaron, sino que contempló con cariño. Había sido el ídolo de Colin desde que el entusiasta chico de suave pelo marrón había puesto el pie en Hogwarts. Más tarde, tanto él como su hermano Dennis, dos años menor, se habían unido al ejército de Dumbledore para aprender a hacer magia defensiva y ofensiva con Harry, escondiéndose de Umbridge en la Sala de los Menesteres. Colin había querido participar en la batalla de Hogwarts y, a pesar de que la Profesora McGonagall se lo había prohibido a razón de su edad, el chico la había desobedecido, falleciendo desgraciadamente en dicha batalla el 3 de mayo de 1998.

De pronto, Harry ya no tenía prisa. Pasaba las hojas despacio, con un pequeño nudo en la garganta cada vez que se encontraba con los sonrientes rostros de los compañeros que ya no estaban.

—Por eso nunca saco estos álbumes —se justificó Minerva, comprendiendo perfectamente el estado de ánimo del auror.

Severus observaba en silencio desde su sillón. Tan intrigado como su colega por el súbito interés de Harry por un evento en el que jamás quiso participar. Durante unos minutos sólo se oyó el rumor de las hojas al pasar.

—Me imagino que son éstas —dijo Harry finalmente, señalando una de las páginas del segundo álbum—. Realmente no las recordaba…

Había varias fotos de grupo. Muchas de ellas eran una mezcla de alumnos de los tres colegios. Sin embargo, había una que era exclusivamente de los alumnos de séptimo de Hogwarts, otra de los alumnos del Instituto de Magia Durmstrangs, y otra de los alumnos de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons. Esta última era la que le interesaba a Harry. Resiguió con el dedo los sonrientes rostros de las alumnas de la escuela francesa, con Fleur Delacour al frente. Ahora esposa de Bill Weasley.

—¿A quién buscas, Harry? —preguntó de nuevo Minerva, ya un poco mosqueada por el hermetismo de su antiguo alumno.

La Profesora de Estudios Muggles de Hogwarts no estaba, pero Harry detuvo su dedo sobre uno de los rostros. La chica era rubia, ojos claros, con una nariz demasiado grande para una cara tan redonda y pequeña…

—A Leesa Hayes.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Harry había hablado con Robards a través de la chimenea y, tras la breve conversación que habían mantenido, el auror se había marchado al Ministerio. No sin antes obligar a Severus a darle su palabra de mago de que no intentaría interrogar a Hayes por su cuenta.

—Me ofendes…

—Ya… —Harry le había lanzado al Director una severa mirada de advertencia— Hablo muy en serio, Severus. No quiero que hagas nada que la ponga sobre aviso, en caso de que sea ella a quien estamos buscando. Cosa que todavía no sabemos con certeza.

Se había acercado hasta él, y Severus casi habría jurado que el auror había tenido que retenerse para no tocarle.

—No queremos volver a ver esa serpiente, ¿verdad? —le había dicho suavemente, con ¿preocupación?

—¿Crees que puede tenerla escondida en su habitación? —había preguntado Minerva con aprensión.

—No, no lo creo. La habríamos detectado durante el rastreo del castillo.

Harry se había marchado y Turpin había vuelto. El auror parecía tan disgustado por encontrarse de nuevo allí como Severus por su presencia. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El Director le miró de mala manera y Turpin le ignoró, plantándose a pie de chimenea, como si tuviera la esperanza de que aquella guardia durara poco tiempo.

—Minerva, seguramente tendrás cosas que hacer… —dijo finalmente, dado que la subdirectora parecía haber echado raíces en uno de los sillones, rememorando viejos tiempos en los álbumes de fotos.

Ella le dirigió una mirada afrentada.

—¿Tú tampoco te fías de mí? —ironizó Severus.

Severus estaba a punto de recordarle a la Subdirectora la cantidad de trabajos que seguramente tendría por corregir, cuando llamaron a la puerta. A continuación Völund Koldstat irrumpió en el despacho sin demasiados protocolos. Severus resopló interiormente.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Völund? —preguntó de mal talante.

El Profesor de Defensa no se inmutó por la hostilidad con la que había sido hecha la pregunta.

—Me preguntaba si podrías concederme unos minutos… —respondió tranquilamente.

Ambos hombres dirigieron entonces la mirada hacia el auror quien, dándose por aludido, salió muy erguido y digno del despacho, acompañado por Minerva.

Völund se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a la mesa del Director y estiró cómodamente las piernas en actitud relajada. Severus frunció el ceño.

—Tú dirás… —le apremió.

—Sólo estaba buscando el momento adecuado para advertirte. Estás _tan_ ocupado últimamente…

Severus frunció el ceño de nuevo. Völund esbozó una amplia sonrisa y dijo simplemente:

—Hayes os vio.

El Director alzó una ceja, sin comprender a qué se refería el maldito semi elfo.

—Ayer bajé a tus habitaciones para pedirte un libro que necesitaba. Y encontré a nuestra querida Leesa espiando por el resquicio de la puerta —Völund contuvo una pequeña carcajada—. Obvio decir donde tenías metida la mano. O que la culminación de nuestro querido auror debió oírse hasta en el último corredor de las mazmorras… —y añadió, refiriéndose a la profesora—: No parecía muy contenta, la verdad.

Aquella fue una de esas extrañas veces en las que Severus se encontró sin palabras. Aturdido por las implicaciones que el despecho de Hayes podía acarrear. Ajeno a tales pensamientos, el medio elfo siguió con su unilateral conversación.

—Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad? No es que me sienta especialmente contento de que nuestros encuentros no tengan mayor futuro a partir de ahora, pero yo, si fuera tú —sonrió burlonamente—, y capaz de mantener una relación estable con una sola persona, no dejaría escapar a Potter.

Los profundos ojos negros de Severus se posaron en Völund de forma distraída.

—No puedo retenerle si él no quiere.

—¿Y por qué no va a querer? —preguntó el Profesor de Defensa— Si te ha probado en la cama estará deseando repetir… —el elfo sonrió de nuevo—… tanto como lo estás deseando tú.

Severus cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Völund tenía parte de razón. Deseaba a Harry en su cama. Pero acababa de darse cuenta de que también deseaba algo más.

—Estoy viejo para estas cosas… —musitó para sí mismo.

Pero no lo suficientemente bajo.

—¡No seas idiota! —le reprendió Völund—. Si estuviera en mi naturaleza, seguramente me gustaría encontrar a alguien como Potter para, digamos, pensar en un compañero permanente. Debe tener sus ventajas… —añadió pensativo.

Severus convocó la botella de whisky de fuego de sus aposentos y un par de vasos. El semi elfo sonrió.

—No te apresures —aconsejó después, mientras ambos saboreaban su bebida—. Entenderse en la cama es un buen principio. Date tiempo para descubrir qué más cosas compartes con él. Interésate por su hijo…

Severus entrecerró los ojos y dijo en tono burlón:

—¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en una _celestina_ élfica?

—Me ofendes —respondió el Profesor agitando su mano despectivamente—. De hecho, sólo pretendo conservar mi trabajo.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando Harry regresó a Hogwarts a través de la chimenea del despacho de McGonagall. Como medida de precaución, la del Director estaba cerrada para uso externo. Un aburrido Turpin dormitaba apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta de las habitaciones del Director. El auror se enderezó rápidamente al verle llegar.

—Vuelve a casa, compañero. Te relevo—dijo Harry dándole un amigable golpecito en el hombro.

Turpin no pudo disimular su alivio. Ambos entraron en las habitaciones del Director y Harry abrió la conexión para su compañero.

—Que te sea leve —le deseó con un guiño Turpin antes de desaparecer en la chimenea.

Harry agitó la mano a modo de saludo y después se volvió hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Severus. ¿Mantendría el mago la invitación de la noche anterior? Puso los hechizos de rigor en la puerta de entrada y después buscó su petate. No estaba junto al sofá, donde él lo había dejado por la mañana. Así que imaginó que Severus lo habría guardado en su habitación, lo cual era una buena señal.

El auror abrió la puerta del dormitorio con cuidado, y entró tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. La chimenea estaba encendida, así que la oscuridad no era absoluta. Podía ver perfectamente la silueta del cuerpo del Director en la cama. Se quitó las botas y las dejó junto a la silla que había al lado de la cómoda. Siguió con el resto de su ropa, mientras buscaba con la mirada su petate para poder cambiarse de ropa. Pero no lo vio. En calzoncillos, caminó de puntillas hasta el baño para tomar una ducha. Al menos, si iba a dormir en traje de Adán, no olería a sudor.

Diez minutos después, cuando Harry se metió en la cama, le recibió el agradable calor que el cuerpo de su único ocupante hasta ese momento había desprendido entre las sábanas. Todavía su cabeza no había tocado la almohada cuando una boca dominante y ansiosa estaba sobre la suya.

—Pensé que dormías —jadeó, comprobando que Severus también estaba desnudo.

—Te estaba esperando…

Las manos del Director parecían multiplicarse mientras recorrían voraces el cuerpo de Harry. En menos de lo que se tardaba en pronunciar quidditch el joven estaba tan duro que habría podido taladrar el colchón. Satisfecho, Severus se concentró en controlar su propia necesidad mientras descendía a besos y pequeños mordiscos por la piel fresca, que desprendía un delicioso olor a jabón, hasta alcanzar la erección de Harry y engullirla. Había estado esperando ese momento con impaciencia toda la noche. Se había puesto duro sólo de pensar en Harry gimiendo bajo su cuerpo otra vez. En la estrecha calidez de su agujerito; en cómo le apretaba en cada embestida, como si no quisiera soltarle, comiéndole y atrapándole en la profundidad de su cuerpo.

—Severus…

El apurado lloriqueo le supo a gloria al Director. Harry se deshacía entre sus manos y en su boca, pronunciado su nombre con el punto justo de necesidad y exigencia. Severus introdujo un dedo en el apretado ano, abandonando su golosa tarea sólo para decir:

—Voy a follarte tan duro, que tendrás que pedirle la baja a Robards…

Las caderas de Harry temblaron contra el rostro de Severus. Pero éste no le dejó irse y le giró sobre la cama, ahora con dos dedos habilidosamente anclados en el culo del auror.

—Dios, sí… —jadeó, Harry empinando su trasero—… fóllame… fóllame ya…

Severus acarició las nalgas del joven con las manos temblorosas por la excitación. Después las apretó con tanta fuerza que Harry soltó un quejido de dolor.

—Joder, Severus… —gimió.

Una sonora nalgada sonó en la habitación. Harry jadeó contra el colchón, sorprendido y excitado. A ese paso sí que tendría que pedirle la baja a Robards… Al segundo siguiente se aferraba a las sábanas con un grito de éxtasis, mientras Severus le lamía y después metía la lengua sin ninguna dificultad dentro de él. Emocionado, Harry pensó que seguramente no había descubierto todavía todo lo que su ex Profesor era capaz de hacer en la cama. Las manos de Severus agarraron bruscamente sus caderas antes de que le hiciera sentir al auror su dura verga empujando contra la sobre estimulada entrada. Una sonrisita traviesa se formó en los labios de Harry, mientras volvía con un poco de dificultad la cabeza para encontrarse con la imagen de un Severus jadeante, con el rostro inhabitualmente enrojecido bajo la cortina de cabello negro que caía sobre él.

—Estoy tomando nota —le dijo—, para cuando sea tu turno…

Severus sacudió la cabeza para apartarse el cabello del rostro y sonrió de medio lado.

—Niñato descarado… —resopló, embistiendo con más fuerza.

Harry casi aulló de placer, dejando caer su cabeza contra la almohada.

—Los aurores… tenemos… esposas mágicas —jadeó después—. Lo digo por si… se te ocurre… resistirte…

Severus trató de soltar una carcajada que quedó ahogada entre sus propios jadeos.

—He despertado a la bestia… —se burló—. Me gustará ver cómo te… las arreglas… Potter…

Harry ahogó algo parecido a una risa contra el colchón.

—He tumbado… tipos que me doblaban… en tamaño… —advirtió el auror antes de deshacerse sobre la cama— OhDiosjodersí…

Sorpresivamente, Severus le levantó, pegándole contra su pecho. La boca del Director empezó a devorar el cuello blanco y delgado de Harry, mientras éste buscaba su erección y se masturbaba con energía. Severus enredó su mano libre en la negra y alborotada cabellera y tiró de ella para conseguir inclinar lo suficiente la cabeza del auror y alcanzar su boca. Harry era perfecto, pensó mientras sus lenguas se enredaban de nuevo en un beso furioso y pasional. Su cuerpo encajaba como un guante en el suyo. Harry era vital, enérgico, descarado… Severus jamás había tenido la sensación de que otra persona estuviera hecha para él con tanta intensidad como en ese momento. La espalda de Harry se arqueó bruscamente y Severus contempló complacido el pequeño arco que describía el chorro que finalmente empapó la cama. Segundos después llenaba a su amante con su propia corrida, diciéndose que tendría que ir pensando en tomarse la bendita poción que utilizaba con Völund para seguirle el ritmo al joven que tenía entre sus brazos.

—Me matas… —resopló Harry, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_Tú sí vas a matarme a mí_, pensó Severus, sosteniéndole todavía. Por su experiencia de la noche anterior, había intuido que a Harry le gustaba el contacto post orgásmico, como abrazos y besos. Sintió como el joven acariciaba su brazo, hasta llegar a entrelazar su mano con la suya. Severus suspiró. Él no estaba acostumbrado a demostraciones de cariño ni después del sexo ni en cualquier otro momento. La mirada de Harry le sorprendió en sus cavilaciones.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó. Severus asintió— Estoy cansado, ¿dormimos?

Harry se deslizó de entre sus brazos para alcanzar la varita que había dejado sobre la mesilla de noche antes de desnudarse. Lanzó un hechizo de limpieza sobre las sábanas, después sobre Severus y por último sobre sí mismo.

—¿No vas a contarme nada sobre lo que has averiguado? —preguntó Severus, dejando que el auror se acomodara sobre él.

—Mañana —gruñó Harry—, tengo sueño…

A los pocos minutos ambos estaban dormidos, sin sospechar que no estaban solos…

_Continuará…_


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO XI**

18 de diciembre

No importaba si era lunes o domingo; si se había acostado temprano o demasiado tarde; Severus siempre se despertaba a las siete de la mañana. Aunque no con tanta pereza como aquellos dos últimos días. Se estiró bajo las sábanas y después dirigió la mirada hacia el otro lado de la cama. Harry todavía dormía profundamente, enroscado sobre sí mismo. Severus se permitió sonreír. Rodó hasta quedar de lado y tener al alcance el hombro de Harry, que estaba al descubierto. Depositó pequeños besos sobre la piel fría. El fuego de la chimenea debía haberse apagado hacía horas. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de su amante, apretándole contra él.

—Hora de levantarse, auror Potter —susurró con la voz enronquecida por el sueño.

Harry respondió a sus caricias con un gruñido, pero no se movió.

—¿Te duchas conmigo? —el auror gruñó de nuevo— Esta mañana no tengo ninguna reunión a primera hora… —insinuó.

Sin abrir todavía los ojos, Harry se giró un poco hacia él. Sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Me está haciendo proposiciones deshonestas, Director? —preguntó con voz adormilada.

—Por supuesto —respondió Severus.

El Director salió decididamente de la cama y retiró las sábanas de golpe, dejando el glorioso cuerpo de su amante al descubierto.

—¡Arriba! —ordenó con impaciencia— Te espero en la ducha.

Harry se encogió al sentir el frío de la habitación sobre su piel.

—Joder, Severus… —masculló.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, el Director entró en el cuarto de baño. La erección matutina de Harry le había excitado sobremanera. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan enérgico por las mañanas. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y buscó toallas limpias en el armario. Las dejó perfectamente dobladas en la argolla que había junto a la ducha, al alcance de la mano. Comprobó que el agua ya salía hirviendo, así que abrió el grifo del agua fría para conseguir la temperatura ideal. ¡Y Harry sin dar señales de vida! No había sido tan perezoso cuando dormía en el sofá… Dispuesto a sacarlo de la cama aunque fuera a rastras, Severus volvió al dormitorio. Sin embargo, toda su determinación se fue por el desagüe, quedándose congelada en el umbral de la puerta.

Harry todavía seguía en la cama. Aparentemente había vuelto a dormirse. Su cuerpo descansaba en una postura relajada, boca arriba, con los brazos semi extendidos. Tenía la cabeza inclinada a un lado, dejando su blanco cuello expuesto e indefenso ante los colmillos de la krait que se había enroscado justo bajo su brazo, a la altura del pecho. Severus estaba seguro de que la sangre había dejado de circular por sus venas. No se atrevió a moverse. Ni a despertar a Harry, por temor a que el más ligero movimiento del auror incitara a la serpiente a atacarle. Durante unos segundos sus piernas parecieron a punto de vencerse y su mente se quedó en blanco de pura desesperación. _Que no se mueva, Merlín bendito, que no se mueva_, era lo único capaz de pensar. Había pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles en su vida; pero no conseguía rememorar ninguna semejante a esa. Dirigió la mirada hacia su varita, que había dejado en la mesilla de noche, como siempre. Demasiado lejos para alcanzarla. La de Harry estaba en la otra, todavía más lejos.

En ese momento, la krait volvió la cabeza hacia el Director. Sus pupilas redondas y amarillas se clavaron en él, frías y amenazadoras. Severus tuvo la extraña sensación de que le estaba retando. De que le incitaba a intentar alcanzar su varita y así poder lanzarse sin contemplaciones sobre el auror. Si no fuera porque sabía que era imposible, el Director habría jurado que la maldita serpiente sonreía. Desnudo, sin una varita en la mano, el mago se sintió ridículo e indefenso. La serpiente siguió mirándole unos instantes más, hasta que el movimiento del cálido cuerpo junto al que se había enroscado llamó su atención. Un largo y amenazante siseo acompañó el desplazamiento de la cabeza de la krait.

—¡No te muevas!

Harry parpadeó confuso e hizo la intención de incorporarse cuando su mano chocó con algo frío y escamoso.

—¡No te muevas, Harry! —gritó de nuevo Severus, más aterrorizado de lo que se había sentido jamás en su vida.

El siseo se hizo más intenso y, aún sin sus gafas, Harry fue capaz de ver la aplanada cabeza de la krait oscilado amenazante ante su rostro. Conteniendo la respiración, dejó caer despacio su cabeza otra vez sobre la almohada, gesto que pareció complacer al reptil, que se apartó un poco de él para volver a fijar sus pupilas en Severus.

—No te muevas, Harry, por lo que más quieras —suplicó el Director, tentando un par de pasos hacia la cama.

La serpiente siseó de nuevo y Severus se detuvo en seco. A modo de amenaza, la krait movió la cabeza peligrosamente hacia el cuello de Harry. Tan cerca que el auror pudo sentir la bífida lengua rozándole la piel. Severus maldijo en silencio. Pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaron a resbalar por su frente a pesar del frío ambiente de la habitación. Esa asquerosa serpiente no iba a arrebatarle a Harry, se juró. Intentó tranquilizarse y pensar. Poniéndose en lo peor, si al final la krait mordía a su amante, tenía el antídoto en la sala, justo al otro lado de la puerta. Alcanzaría su varita, mataría a la serpiente y convocaría el frasco. Bien, se dijo, ese era el plan B. El plan A era evitar a toda costa que Harry fuera mordido.

—Aunque me muerdas, no escaparás —murmuró la voz de Harry.

La serpiente siseó con más fuerza ante las palabras del auror.

—Ayer no regresé solo —siguió hablando Harry—. Los aurores han tomado el castillo en previsión de conseguir esta mañana la última prueba para detenerte.

La cabeza de la krait osciló amenazadoramente junto al cuello del joven.

—El Jefe de Aurores se presentará aquí con la orden de detención en cuanto acaben con la autopista de la verdadera Leesa Hayes. Extraer los recuerdos de su tía, a pesar de haberle borrado la memoria, es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Quién sabe si lo han hecho ya…

Severus miró a Harry con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. ¿Cuándo había pensado el maldito héroe contarle las últimas noticias? Por otro lado, de las palabras del auror se desprendía también que la krait era la forma animaga de alguien. El Director estaba completamente estupefacto. Jamás había oído hablar de un animago que adoptara la forma de una serpiente. Ni siquiera Salathar Slytherin o el mismísimo Voldemort. Es más, no había constancia de que hubieran sido animagos ninguno de los dos. Aquello explicaba muchas cosas, sin lugar a dudas. La suplantadora de Leesa Hayes sólo había tenido que escupir su propio veneno en su forma animaga, para deslizarlo en su plato, ya en su forma humana, la noche de Halloween. Tampoco la serpiente había abandonado nunca Hogwarts, a pesar de todos los expertos que la habían buscado; y habían acabado llegando a la conclusión de que sí lo había hecho. Había estado siempre allí, imposible de detectar dado que era una persona, inmune a los hechizos que habían colocado, puesto que sólo podían afectarla en su forma animaga. Ahora Severus se preguntaba si Pomona había muerto porque la había descubierto o simplemente había tenido mala suerte. Cómo había logrado colarse en su habitación esa mañana era todavía un misterio, ya que los hechizos anti-serpiente seguían activos en todo el castillo.

—Puede que me mates —siguió hablando Harry, con voz extremadamente tranquila—. Pero Severus te matará a ti en cuanto me muerdas…

Horrorizado, Severus fue más consciente que nunca de que Harry no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Fuera quien fuera esa impostora, claramente había bebido los vientos por su amante. Völund le había contado que les había sorprendido en plena faena… Harry moriría porque la había rechazado y, sobre todo, porque se había convertido en alguien preciado para él. Seguramente, matando al auror contaba con causar un daño mucho más profundo que si le mataba a él. _¡Pero tengo el antídoto! _—se recordó— _¡Maldita sea, lo tengo!_

—A estas alturas ya deben saber quién eres… —seguía hablando el auror—Aunque hoy logres salir de aquí, no podrás escapar por mucho tiempo…

Los ojos de Harry se desviaron por primera vez hacia Severus. Y éste pudo leer en ellos que el auror también era consciente de que no iba a salir con bien de aquel trance. Ante cualquier cosa que intentaran, la krait sería mucho más rápida. Harry cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

—Sinceramente, esperaba que esto hubiera durado un poco más… —dijo—. Mi hijo… —titubeó—… ¿le darás un abrazo de mi parte?

Aprovechando que la krait parecía pendiente de las palabras de Harry, Severus había llegado tan cerca de la mesilla de noche que casi podía tocar su varita con la punta de los dedos. Y entonces todo sucedió tan rápido que, paradójicamente, el Director lo vivió como si sucediera a cámara lenta. Las fauces de la krait se abrieron, dejando al descubierto los colmillos goteantes de veneno. Severus alcanzó su varita cuando la serpiente se lanzaba a la garganta de Harry y éste trataba de evitarla girando rápidamente sobre sí mismo. Severus tomó por fin su varita y lanzó un _petrificus totalus_ que alcanzó la krait junto con un _immobilus, _un_ flipendo _y varioshechizos más que cayeron sobre ella casi al mismo tiempo. La maléfica criatura se congeló en aire unos segundos para caer después pesadamente sobre la cama.

—¡Harry!

Severus se lanzó hacia la cama al mismo tiempo que Robards y los cuatro aurores que habían entrado en la habitación, olvidándose de que iba desnudo. Harry se había caído de la cama con el brusco movimiento que había hecho para escapar de la serpiente. Un compañero le estaba ayudando a levantarse. Alguien puso una túnica sobre los hombros del Director, mientras él tiraba frenéticamente de la sábana para cubrir la desnudez de su amante.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, sin importarle la ansiedad que revelaba su voz.

Durante unos breves segundos Severus creyó que la krait no había conseguido su objetivo. Harry se había sentado en la cama, respirando agitadamente. Fue entonces cuando el Director reparó en la señal profunda y sangrante de dos colmillos en su hombro. Y una segunda mordida, ésta más superficial pero igualmente venenosa un poco más abajo, en el omoplato.

—¿Harry?

El auror levantó un poco la cabeza y le miró. Sus facciones, anormalmente tensas, le dijeron a Severus que definitivamente iba a ser el plan B. Robards, que también se había dado cuenta de las mordidas, le estaba gritando a uno de sus hombres que llamara a una unidad de emergencias de San Mungo. Los pies de Severus volaron hacia el armario de la sala, donde guardaba sus pociones particulares. Cuando regresó con un pequeño frasco en la mano, habían acostado a Harry en la cama, quien empezaba a respirar con cierta dificultad.

—¡Ábrale la boca! —ordenó el Director al hombre que estaba a su lado— Hay que dársela antes de que la disfagia no le deje tragar.

Robards obedeció, introduciendo sus dedos en la boca de Harry sin perder tiempo, y tiró de sus mandíbulas, abriéndolas. Observó con preocupación cómo el Director de Hogwarts deslizaba el contenido del frasco que tenía en la mano directamente en la garganta de su auror. Potter tendría que darle muchas explicaciones si salía de esa.

—¡Saquen a esta serpiente de aquí! —ordenó, nervioso.

¿Cómo iba a justificar que se le muriera el héroe en acto de servicio? Porque en ese preciso momento el Jefe de Aurores no estaba muy seguro ni del acto ni del servicio… Observó cómo sus hombres recogían a la aturdida krait, que petrificada entre otras cosas, no podría volver a su forma humana hasta que se recuperara de todos los hechizos que le habían lanzado. La colocaron en una caja encantada para que no pudiera salir de ella aunque despertara.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó a Severus.

—El antídoto retrasará calambres, espasmos y convulsiones, que serán mucho menos severos —explicó éste con voz apretada—. Y evitará la parálisis del diafragma y la consecuente asfixia.

Robards asintió en silencio. Potter no había emitido un solo sonido. Tal vez porque no podía. Se había quedado quieto, mortalmente pálido. Se podía apreciar cierta rigidez en sus extremidades. Su mirada permanecía fija en el techo de la habitación; no parpadeaba. Tenía la boca un poco abierta e inhalaba con dificultad. La única señal de que no era simplemente un cuerpo inerte sobre la cama y seguía vivo.

—Vístase —le dijo a Snape, quien parecía haber olvidado que bajo la túnica que él mismo había puesto sobre sus hombros, la suya, no llevaba nada—. Yo le vigilo.

El Director pareció reaccionar a las palabras de Robards y se levantó para buscar la ropa que necesitaba.

—Los de San Mungo ya están aquí —dijo alguien a los pocos minutos.

Una pequeña tropa de túnicas verdes entró en la habitación. Severus habló con el sanador que lideraba el grupo y después observó con el alma en vilo cómo Harry era colocado sobre una camilla y preparado para su traslado al hospital mágico.

—¿Alguno de sus hombres podría avisar a la subdirectora McGonagall? —preguntó Severus, antes de entrar en la chimenea para seguir al grupo médico.

—Está esperando fuera —respondió Robards—. No creí prudente que entrara. Uno de mis hombres la acompañará.

—Gracias.

Severus entró en la chimenea, seguido del Jefe de Aurores.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Aquella fue una de las mañanas más largas en la vida de Severus. Robards había esperado silenciosamente junto a él la primera hora, pero después había regresado al Ministerio para ocuparse de la animaga. El Director agradeció enormemente que el Jefe de Aurores no hubiera hecho preguntas incómodas. Aunque sabía que éstas llegarían tarde o temprano. Las cosas se habían complicado un poco más tarde. Como mandaba el protocolo en estos casos, la familia del auror herido fue avisada. Y Harry no tenía otra familia que no fuera los Weasley. Severus dejó que fuera Robards quien lidiara con ellos, como era su obligación y trató de mantenerse apartado del abatido clan familiar. Por supuesto, no lo logró.

—Oh, Severus —sollozó Molly—, Harry va a estar bien, ¿verdad? Cuando esa serpiente mordió a mi Arthur, fue gracias a Harry que pudo salvarse.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Molly —en un gesto poco habitual en él, palmeó la mano de la afligida mujer—. Harry se pondrá bien muy pronto, ya lo verás.

¿Acaso no tenía suficiente con su propia angustia? Si alguien volvía a suspirar en aquella sala era capaz de ahogarlo con sus propias manos. Gracias a Merlín, Minerva se dedicó a consolarla con mucha más disposición que él. Durante toda la mañana fue un ir y venir de compañeros de Harry, interesándose por su estado. Incluido Turpin, quien parecía realmente afectado y no se fue sin antes lanzarle una mirada acusadora. A la una y media ya habían pasado aproximadamente seis horas desde el ataque de la krait. Entre las seis y las doce horas posteriores a la inoculación del veneno todavía podía producirse la muerte de la víctima. Pero Harry había tomado el antídoto. Y seguramente en el hospital, aparte de ayudarle a respirar, le habían dado algún tipo de poción para acelerar la metabolización del veneno. Entonces estaría completamente fuera de peligro.

Poco después de la una a algún brillante cerebro se le ocurrió traer al niño. Claro que, si el horario de guardería había terminado y toda su familia estaba allí, no había nadie que pudiera quedarse con él. James le reconoció inmediatamente y se escapó del regazo de su madre para corretear hasta donde Severus se encontraba. Durante unos breves segundos el mago fingió no verle, pero el niño tironeó testarudamente de su túnica hasta que logró su atención.

—Hola. Mi papá está malo. Pero mi mamá dice que lo están curando.

—Se pondrá bien muy pronto —le dijo Severus y regresó su mirada a la puerta de la sala, esperando que el niño se diera por satisfecho con su respuesta.

—¿Tienes lápices de colores?

Severus volvió a mirar hacia abajo.

—Me temo que no.

—¿Dibujos para pintar?

—¿De qué te servirían si no tienes lápices?

James puso morritos, al parecer disgustado por las respuestas. Después sus ojitos se iluminaron, al parecer recordando algo. Corrió hacia donde se encontraba su madre y cogió la mochila del Rey León que había dejado en el suelo, junto a la silla. Sacó trabajosamente un cuaderno de su interior y correteó de vuelta junto a Severus.

—¿Quieres ver mis dibujos? —preguntó.

Sin esperar respuesta, tiró de la túnica del Director hasta conseguir que se sentara.

—Aguanta.

Severus tomó el cuaderno mientras observaba cómo el niño alzaba una rodilla, impulsándose con las manos hasta conseguir subir ágilmente a una silla algo alta para él. Entonces le arrebató el cuaderno a Severus y apoyándolo sobre sus piernas lo abrió.

—Te lo enseñaré —dijo—. Pero tengo que explicártelo. A mi papá siempre tengo que explicárselo porque nunca entiende nada —James hizo una pequeña mueca de pena— Si tuviera colores podría hacerle un dibujo para dárselo cuando se ponga bueno…

Severus suspiró. Harry quería a ese niño, se dijo. Era su hijo. Seguro que la enfermera del ala infantil tenía lápices de colores y pergaminos para pintar…

—No te muevas de aquí —ordenó con un gruñido.

James parpadeó un poco asustado, no muy seguro de si el adulto le estaba riñendo. Él no había hecho nada… Al poco rato el Director regresó con varias hojas de pergamino en blanco y una caja de lápices de colores.

—Toma —le tendió el material con cierta brusquedad—. Pinta un dibujo bonito para tu padre y estate quieto.

El niño saltó de la silla sin que tuviera que repetírselo dos veces y se fue a una mesa no demasiado alta donde había periódicos y revistas. Los apartó y colocó con mucho cuidado los pergaminos y los colores. Después se arrodilló y abrió la caja de colores para empezar a trabajar.

—Voy a hacerle un dibujo a papá —informó a su madre quien, como el resto de Weasleys, todavía no salía de su asombro. ¡Snape había ido a buscar pergaminos y colores para James! Increíblemente, el Director también conjuró un cojín para que el niño no estuviera de rodillas en el suelo.

A las seis, James había agotado todos los pergaminos y su tío George había ido a buscar más. Había merendado, ido al baño dos veces y montado una gran pataleta cuando la tía Hermione había tratado de llevárselo a casa para darle de cenar junto con su hija Rose, que en ese momento estaba con sus abuelos. Muy disgustado, se había acurrucado en el regado de su madre, agarrándose a su jersey con ambas manos para que a nadie se le ocurriera llevárselo de allí. Severus pensó que era imposible negar que ese niño era hijo de su padre. Un pequeño testarudo que siempre se salía con la suya.

Minerva regresó a Hogwarts, ya que la escuela no podía pasar tanto tiempo sin Director y subdirectora y Robards apareció en la sala de espera poco después de las seis.

—¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó.

Severus negó con la cabeza.

—La impostora es Kaelee Rowle, hija de Thorffin Rowle —Robards sonrió mientras se sentaba junto al Director—. El Ministro Shacklebolt firmó la orden para suministrarle veritaserum sin dudar.

—¿Rowle? —Severus frunció el ceño— ¿El que atraparon junto a Dolohov?

—Exacto —el Jefe de Aurores no podía ocultar su satisfacción—. Fueron de los primeros en ser juzgados y recibir El Beso después de la guerra.

Severus asintió en silencio.

—En Marsella, en casa de la tía de la infortunada Leesa Hayes, hemos encontrado un montón de información sobre usted —siguió explicando Robards—. Realmente esa chica estaba obsesionada. Le consideraba un traidor, el culpable de la muerte de su padre y del posterior suicidio de su madre.

—¿Por qué ha esperado tanto para intentar matarme? —preguntó Severus, intrigado.

—La mente de un criminal siempre es complicada de entender —aseguró Robards—. Pero en el caso de Kaelee, no quería levantar sospechas sobre ella. No tenía prisa —el auror guardó un pequeño silencio antes de continuar—. Se había refugiado en Francia después de la guerra, poco después de la muerte de su madre. Conoció a Leesa Hayes por casualidad, en la biblioteca donde ésta trabajaba. Entablaron amistad porque las dos eran inglesas y porque Kaelee consideró que en algún momento esa amistad podía serle conveniente. Cuando Leesa le dijo que iba a dejar la biblioteca porque la habían aceptado como Profesora en Hogwarts, Kaelee vio su oportunidad. Mató a Leesa mordiéndola en su forma animaga, tal como ha confirmado la autopsia de sus restos, y la enterró en el sótano de la casa. Después borró la memoria de su tía, convenciéndola de que ella era su sobrina Leesa.

—Y llegó a Hogwarts como Leesa Hayes.

—Exacto —corroboró Robards—. Bajo esa identidad, con su currículo y como Profesora de Estudios Muggles además, tenía la tapadera perfecta para acercarse a usted, Director, sin levantar sospechas sobre sus antecedentes familiares.

—Y créame que nadie sospechó —afirmó Severus.

—Se le ocurrió lo de los anónimos, esperando ponerle nervioso —siguió hablando Robards. Hizo una pequeña mueca—. Aunque me temo que usted es una persona difícil de poner nerviosa…

Severus esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Y de paso, desahogar un poco de su rabia con las amenazas que contenían esas notas. Hasta el pasado Halloween, cuando decidió que había llegado la hora de llevar a cabo su venganza. Llevaba seis años en el colegio; tenía su confianza y la del resto de profesores; es una chica guapa, de apariencia bondadosa e inofensiva de la que nadie podía imaginar que era una animaga capaz de convertirse en una krait. Antes de la cena, impregnó cuidadosamente su plato de veneno. Los alimentos que después entraron en contacto con él, quedaron contaminados. Con lo que Kaelee no contaba era con que usted tuviera un antídoto y también una especial resistencia al veneno por haber sufrido ya la mordedura de una serpiente con anterioridad.

—Ni con que Harry acabara atando cabos…

Robards frunció el ceño. Había llegado el momento de aclarar algunas cosas.

—¿Por qué Kaelee parece convencida de que matando a Potter usted iba a sufrir mucho, Director Snape?

—Porque está loca, evidentemente —respondió Severus con tranquilidad.

Robards negó con la cabeza, a sabiendas de que Snape no iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles.

—Sé lo que vi en esa habitación —insistió.

—Usted sólo vio a un hombre que había salido de la ducha y no le dio tiempo a vestirse. Y a mí, que acababa de entrar y salí corriendo al oír los gritos de Potter.

El Jefe de Aurores entrecerró los ojos y miró al Director con intensidad.

—¿Esa va a ser la versión oficial? —preguntó, sin ganas de hurgar más en el asunto.

—No hay otra versión, Jefe Robards —aseguró Severus—. Le agradeceré que la extienda entre sus hombres.

—Pues me alegro de que todo tenga una explicación tan sencilla, porque me cabrearía mucho tener que sancionar a Potter otra vez. Por su culpa —añadió con animosidad.

Severus se mordió la lengua para no responder a la provocación. Robards se recostó en su silla, al parecer con la intención de permanecer allí hasta poder comprobar por sí mismo que su auror había salido de peligro.

Harry despertó de madrugada y el sanador al cargo dejó que la familia le viera durante unos minutos para que pudieran irse tranquilos a casa y descansar. Robards le deseó una pronta recuperación y le dijo que ya volvería cuando se encontrara mejor para contarle cómo había acabado todo. Severus fue el último en entrar y también el único que se quedó después de discutir un poco con Ginny Weasley por ese privilegio.

—Márchese a casa con su hijo —le dijo. Finalmente la abuela Molly había logrado llevarse al niño a La Madriguera—. Así podrá traerlo mañana a primera hora para que vea a su padre.

Ella le había mirado raro, pero no había discutido más.

Severus había aguantado nervios e impaciencia durante tantas horas que cuando entró en la habitación se sintió desfallecer de cansancio. Se acercó a la cama donde Harry descansaba. Parecía dormir un sueño tranquilo. Sus mejillas habían recuperado el color. Severus depositó un beso en su frente y acarició después el negro cabello, deslizándolo entre sus dedos.

—Ginny me ha dicho que has estado aquí todo el tiempo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, pesados y somnolientos.

—No quería despertarte —susurró Severus, sentándose en la cama.

—Te estaba esperando —musitó Harry.

—Descansa —Severus siguió acariciando su pelo—. Hablaremos mañana.

Harry sonrió un poco, complacido por las atenciones de su amante.

—¿Cómo entró? —preguntó a pesar de todo.

Severus consideró que facilitarle algo de información ayudaría a que se quedara tranquilo y se rindiera al descanso.

—Le lanzó un _Confundus_ a Turpin —respondió sin poder evitar sonar un tanto despectivo. Y añadió—. ¡El muy inútil!

Harry emitió un pequeño gruñido, a modo de reproche. Sin embargo, Severus no estaba dispuesto a rectificar una sola palabra de su última frase.

—Después levantó el encantamiento anti-serpiente y adoptó su forma animaga —continuó explicando—. Permaneció escondida toda la noche en la sala, debajo del sofá.

—Entonces estaba ahí cuando llegué… —musitó Harry.

—Sí… —Severus se inclinó y depositó un beso en la frente de su amante— ¿Qué clase de hechizos pusiste en mi habitación —preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

Los labios de Harry se curvaron de nuevo en un amago de sonrisa.

—Ah… algunos… —murmuró muy bajito— ¿Seguían ahí?

El Director afirmó lentamente con la cabeza, mientras una emoción dulce y cálida se extendía por su pecho.

—Sí —confirmó—. Cuando detectaron a la krait, Robards voló hasta mis aposentos. Los conectaste con mi despacho…

Harry hizo un desmayado gesto de asentimiento.

—Beso… —pidió.

Severus se inclinó un poco y depositó un suave beso en los resecos labios del auror.

—Ahora duérmete —ordenó—, o le diré a la enfermera que te dé una poción asquerosamente amarga que te dejará un sabor repugnante en la boca durante horas.

—Mmmm… yo también te quiero, Snape…

Severus siguió acariciando el alborotado pelo negro hasta mucho después de que Harry se hubiera dormido. Después se sentó en el sillón que había junto a la cama y esperó el amanecer.

19 de diciembre

No recordaba en qué momento se quedó dormido. Pero a las siete en punto abrió los ojos. Le dolía el cuello y tenía una pierna completamente acalambrada. Miró hacia la cama para comprobar que Harry seguía dormido. Se levantó con cuidado, cojeando un poco a causa de la entumecida pierna. Por experiencia propia sabía que el auror tardaría algunas semanas en recuperarse. Y que no iba a moverse del hospital durante varios días. También sabía que Harry no iba a estar solo porque había muchos Weasley para hacerle compañía. Lo más sensato era regresar a Hogwarts y retomar sus deberes de Director. Y no excitar más la imaginación de Robards.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

24 de diciembre

Harry se había negado a pasar la Navidad en el hospital. Sería la última vez que vería a James en mucho tiempo. Además, él se sentía bien. Bueno, lo suficientemente bien como para levantarse de la cama de San Mungo y aterrizar en el sofá de La Madriguera. Las piernas le temblaban un poco todavía. Y tenía una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, como si hubiera hecho un ejercicio muy violento durante el tiempo suficiente como para dejarle dolorosas agujetas en todos los músculos. Severus había ido a visitarle un par de veces, por la noche. Harry sabía que lo hacía por él. Porque no quería ponerle en apuros con Robards. Pero le echaba de menos. Joder, ¡echaba de menos a Snape!

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Después de seis años, Ron Weasley caminó por los pasillos de las mazmorras de Hogwarts como si fuera un condenado al Beso del Dementor. ¡Lo que había que hacer por los amigos! Atravesó su antigua clase de pociones, el contiguo despacho de Snape y después llamó a la puerta de sus habitaciones privadas. Harry iba a deberle una muy grande después de ese día. Cuando la voz profunda del Director respondió "adelante", Ron inspiró profundamente y abrió la puerta.

—Buenas tardes Profesor… er… Director.

Severus no pudo esconder su sorpresa. Y a continuación un asomo de preocupación. Sin embargo, su pelirrojo ex alumno no parecía inquieto, sino más bien encontrarse en una situación embarazosa.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor Weasley?

Ron se rascó la cabeza, incómodo.

—Bueno… —Harry no iba a deberle una muy grande, no. Iba a deberle la de su vida—… a mis padres les gustaría que cenara con nosotros esta noche.

Severus alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

—Transmítales a Molly y a Arthur mi más sincero agradecimiento. Pero, como recordará, hay alumnos que pasan sus vacaciones aquí, y es tradición que el Director presida la cena de Navidad.

—Ya… —Ron se rascó la cabeza de nuevo— Pues Harry va a tener un disgusto, porque…

—¿Harry?

¡Joder! ¿Al Director le había salido un gallo?

—Es que esta tarde le han dado el alta… —empezó a explicar Ron, para ser inmediatamente interrumpido.

—¿Hay alguna epidemia de locura entre los sanadores de San Mungo? —gruñó Snape, enfadado—. ¡Es imposible que se haya recuperado!

—Bueno, o era eso, o Harry la emprendía a maldiciones con el cuerpo médico del hospital…

El Director masculló una serie de improperios que Ron no entendió muy bien, pero tuvo la impresión de que el que iba a empezar a repartir maldiciones en esa momento era Snape.

—Entonces… ¿qué le digo a mi madre? —se atrevió a preguntar, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

Snape le miró como si fuera a matar al mensajero y Ron dio un paso más hacia la puerta.

—Haré lo posible —gruñó Severus.

El pelirrojo emprendió la retirada sin tan siquiera despedirse.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Severus cenó el primer plato en Hogwarts y después, deseando a alumnos y Profesores una feliz Navidad, se disculpó y abandonó la cena dejando a Minerva al cargo. Se apareció en La Madriguera cerca de las nueve de la noche. Desde el exterior podía oírse la algarabía que reinaba en la casa. Suspiró, armándose de paciencia. Lo hacía sólo por Harry, se dijo. Porque necesitaba ver que estaba bien y, de paso, darle un buen tirón de orejas por su insensatez. Tuvo que llamar dos veces para que le oyeran. Arthur Weasley salió a recibirle.

—Me alegro de que hayas podido venir finalmente, Severus.

El pelirrojo patriarca sacudió su mano con una exultante alegría. Severus correspondió de forma mucho más comedida.

—Pasa por favor, te hemos hecho un hueco en la mesa por si al final podías escaparte —le informó Arthur mientras le conducía hasta el bullicioso comedor.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron al verle. Y eso fue suficiente para que Severus se olvidara de la incomodidad de encontrarse rodeado de tanto ex alumno indeseado. Había un lugar vacío junto a él y, después de darle su abrigo a Arthur para que lo colgara, se dirigió hacia allí mientras deseaba una feliz Navidad a todos. Se preguntó hasta dónde habría contado su amante a la alborotadora familia. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, James saltó del regazo de su padre al suyo con una sorprendente agilidad.

—Yo quería que vinieras, ¿sabes? Y pensaba que no venías y ya me estaba enfadando —soltó el niño con su pequeño ceño levemente fruncido.

—James, cariño, no molestes al Director Snape… —le riñó Ginny, apurada por el comportamiento de su hijo.

Sin embargo, el resto de la mesa se rió con ganas de la extraña escena.

—¡Harry…! —masculló la pelirroja, dándole un codazo, sin comprender por qué su ex no hacía nada al respecto.

—No me molesta —mintió Severus y después dijo, dirigiéndose al pequeño mocoso en su regazo—. Tenía cosas que hacer antes de venir. Siento haberte disgustado.

—Vale, porque ya no iba a hacerte más dibujos.

—Eso hubiera sido una verdadera tragedia —respondió Severus, muy serio.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Harry cogió al niño para sentarlo en sus propias rodillas. Severus no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado. El mocoso no le caía mal; pero él no estaba acostumbrado a comer con niños en su regazo. Una cosa detrás de otra, se dijo. La cena transcurrió en relativa tranquilidad, teniendo en cuenta dónde se encontraba. A pesar de que todos le trataron con naturalidad, no se le escaparon las miradas curiosas, de incredulidad incluso, que los distintos miembros de la familia le dirigieron a lo largo del ágape navideño. Después de los postres, cuando Arthur sirvió los licores, Severus se encontraba mucho más relajado.

—Con las pociones que estás tomando, ni sueñes con beberte esto.

Severus quitó de la mano de Harry la copa de licor de bayas que estaba a punto de llevarse a los labios.

—¡Oye! —protestó el auror.

El Director hizo desaparecer la copa antes de que Harry pudiera alcanzarla de nuevo.

—Has bebido vino durante la cena y no te he dicho nada —argumentó Severus—. Pero nada de licores.

El resto de la mesa seguía atentamente la discusión. Por un momento pareció que Harry iba protestar de nuevo, pero después simplemente sonrió.

—Está bien —aceptó—. ¿Una cerveza de mantequilla?

—Mucho mejor —aprobó Severus.

El gesto que siguió fue tan espontáneo y natural que casi al único que sorprendió el pequeño beso fue al propio Severus. Sin embargo, trató de quitarle importancia bebiéndose su copa de un solo trago.

—¡Wuau, Profesor! —aplaudió George— ¡Usted sí es un hombre de pelo en pecho!

Severus le envió una mirada asesina.

—Me iría contigo —susurró casi al final de la velada Harry, en un aparte—. Pero James duerme conmigo y quiero pasar tiempo con él. Está tan excitado con la venida de Santa Claus que no sé si vamos a pegar ojo esta noche.

—No te preocupes —Severus miró discretamente a su alrededor y después dejó un corto beso en los labios de su amante, al tiempo que le apretaba suavemente una nalga—. Debes pasar tiempo con tu hijo.

Harry suspiró quedamente.

—No quiero perderme cuando despierte mañana, los regalos y eso… —musitó.

—Lo comprendo —la mano parecía no quererse despegar de la firme nalga del auror—. Mándame una lechuza cuando quieras que venga a buscarte.

—¿Lo harás? —los ojos de Harry brillaron.

Snape estaba sonriendo. ¡Sonriendo! Y Ron estaba seguro de que no era el vino, ni el licor de bayas. No estaba borracho.

—No mires fijamente, Ron —le riñó cariñosamente su mujer—. Es de mala educación.

—¡Pero mira dónde tiene la mano, Herm! —susurró.

Hermione suspiró, mientras observaba de reojo cómo, por fin, Snape apartaba la mano del culo de su amigo.

—Habrá que ir acostumbrándose, Ron —la bruja suspiró de nuevo—. A Harry le gusta Snape. Y mucho me temo que es recíproco —añadió, captando el rápido beso entre ambos.

Ron miró a su mujer muy serio.

—¿Crees que es alguna clase de secuela de la guerra?

Hermione soltó una carcajada, casi despertando a Rose que dormía en sus brazos.

—¿Que sea homosexual? —preguntó.

—¡Claro que no! —se airó Ron— ¡Que le guste Snape, tonta!

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Salir varias veces del baño y comprobar que Harry seguía tranquilamente dormido en la cama se había convertido en el ritual matutino de Severus. El recuerdo de esa maldita serpiente lanzándose sobre el auror con sus fauces completamente abiertas estaba todavía demasiado presente en su memoria. El simple recuerdo le producía escalofríos. Muchos más que el de Nagini lanzándose sobre él mismo. Había ido a buscar a Harry a La Madriguera dos días después de Navidad. James y su madre se habían marchado poco antes a Kenmare para celebrar el Año Nuevo con la familia del hombre con el que la menor de los Weasley iba a vivir. Harry no había estado muy hablador el resto del día.

Severus se acercó a la cama y besó suavemente al durmiente.

—El desayuno está listo en la sala —susurró.

Harry volvió el rostro hacia la voz, sin abrir los ojos todavía.

—Sabes que me estás malcriando, ¿verdad? —susurró también.

—Es algo que no había hecho nunca —confesó Severus.

—¿Y te gusta? —Harry abrió los ojos y se estiró perezosamente.

La respuesta fue un beso mucho más intenso.

—Tengo que ir a San Mungo hoy —dijo Harry un poco más tarde, ambos sentados ya ante su desayuno—. Espero que me den el alta. Después iré al Ministerio a hablar con Robards. Con un poco de suerte podré reincorporarme el lunes.

Severus frunció el ceño. El único signo de su decepción.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó.

—Estoy bien, Severus —Harry sonrió—. Llevo dos semanas criando panza con tanto mimo. Además, estoy seguro de que Robards me dará trabajo de escritorio durante unos cuantos días —añadió con un poco de fastidio—, mientras me pongo en forma.

—Más le vale —gruñó el Director.

—¡Oye! ¡El papeleo es aburrido!

—Pues te jodes

—Eso ya lo haces tú…

Harry esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y Severus trató de ignorar el pie descalzo del auror que subía por su pierna y alcanzaba su entrepierna con total descaro. El Director gruñó.

—Tengo que sustituir a Slughorn esta mañana, Harry…

—Oh, sí… —Harry bebió su zumo de naranja de forma casi obscena—… el pobre ha pescado la gripe, ¿verdad? —que Merlín ayudara a los pobres alumnos.

Severus se levantó abruptamente, antes de que el trabajo que Harry estaba haciendo con su pie alcanzara dimensiones poco recomendables para alguien que tenía que enfrentarse a una clase de pociones de alumnos de primero.

—Me las pagará esta noche, auror Potter…

—Le estaré esperando, Director Snape…

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Harry había vuelto al trabajo y durante unas cuantas semanas habían tenido una convivencia algo caótica. El auror no tenía horario para regresar a casa y también tenía turno de fin de semana una vez al mes. Siempre con el petate a cuestas, de ida y vuelta con sus cosas. Finalmente, Severus había tomado una decisión.

—Yo no puedo dejar Hogwarts hasta el verano —había dicho—. Así que instálate aquí. Trae todas tus malditas cosas y deja de ir y venir de una puñetera vez.

Harry le había mirado, no muy convencido al principio.

—Tendría que comunicar mi cambio de domicilio al Ministerio…

—¿Y eso representa algún problema? —había preguntado Severus, un poco tenso.

—Para mí no —había respondido Harry inmediatamente— ¿Para ti?

—El claustro de profesores al completo sabe que duermes aquí —a continuación había puesto los ojos en blanco—. Y es un secreto a voces entre los alumnos. Por lo visto Sybill no se ha cansado de repetir en todas sus clases que "ella ya lo había visto".

—La buena de Trelawney… Ahora que no se dedica a predecir mi muerte hasta me cae bien…

—¿Qué hay de Robards? —preguntó el Director.

—No te preocupes. Ya le dejé bien claro dónde acababa mi trabajo y empezaba mi vida privada.

—Perfecto —había aprobado Severus—. Entonces, ¿cuándo te mudas?

Harry había sonreído, avanzando unos pasos hacia su amante, y éste le había refugiado entre sus acogedores brazos. El mejor lugar del mundo para el auror.

_Continuará..._


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO XII**

Seis meses después, la aventura irlandesa de Ginny no había salido tan bien como esperaba. Brennan y ella se habían separado. Sola con James, las cosas empezaron a complicársele demasiado para poder cumplir con los entrenamientos, los partidos y atender al mismo tiempo a su hijo. No podía volver a Inglaterra porque tenía firmado un contrato por dos años con los Kenmare Kestrels. No podía permitirse cancelarlo y perder tanto dinero. Además que no quedaría muy bien en su currículum cuando buscara nuevo equipo. Así que, a contrapecho, envió una lechuza a sus padres.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Seis meses después, Severus y Harry habían llegado a un nivel de convivencia bastante aceptable y su relación ya no era ningún secreto para nadie. Ni siquiera para Robards. Habían pasado un par de maravillosas semanas en las Islas Orcadas, frente a la costa norte de Escocia. Sus primeras vacaciones juntos. Harry había podido descubrir un poco más del hombre que se escondía bajo la austera y severa apariencia del Director de Hogwarts. Que dejaba de serlo cuando atravesaba la puerta de sus habitaciones privadas. Severus era el mejor amante que Harry había tenido en su vida. La primera vez que le había dejado tomarle (y no es que hubiera sido fácil convencerle), había sido uno de los momentos más íntimamente emotivos que jamás había experimentado con nadie. Tener a Severus había sido como aprobar Pociones con un Extraordinario los seis cursos de Hogwarts. O ganar la copa de Quidditch cada año. O hacer un amago de Wronski, cayendo en picado como una roca hacia el suelo, la adrenalina sacudiendo todo su cuerpo, y justo antes de colisionar contra el campo, elevarse triunfante con la snitch en la mano. También había empezado a apreciar realmente su especial sentido del humor. Junto a Severus, Harry se sentía extrañamente calmado. Como si nada pudiera salir mal mientras estuviera inmernso en el mundo ordenado y lógico de su amante. Ya se encargaba él de sacudirlo un poco, de vez en cuando. Lo que no esperaba era que llegara alguien, que no fuera él, a sacudirlo por completo.

El uno de septiembre siempre era un día especial. Substancialmente estresante para todo el personal de Hogwarts, incluidos los elfos domésticos. En unas horas habría un montón de adolescentes corriendo y gritando por los corredores del viejo castillo. Y un asustado grupo de niños de primero a los que habría que tranquilizar y, en algún caso, consolar. Aquel era el primer desayuno de los Profesores en el Gran Comedor, todavía vacío de alumnos hasta la noche. Todos habían llegado un par de semanas antes para empezar a preparar sus clases. Pero cada uno iba a su ritmo, desayunando en sus propias habitaciones y comiendo y cenando en sus despachos, o reuniéndose en el de Severus para almorzar mientras repasaban planes de estudios. Y todos estaban de acuerdo, unánimemente, en que Harry había sido lo mejor que había podido sucederle al Director y por extensión, a ellos. Como sucedería durante los próximos nueve meses a esa hora, las lechuzas irrumpieron en el gran comedor, aunque en menor número de lo que sería habitual durante el curso. Una de ellas aterrizó ante Harry, quien había sido invitado a compartir las comidas con el profesorado siempre que quisiera. Ni Severus ni el auror habían considerado oportuno imponer la presencia de éste último en el Gran Comedor, dado que las parejas del resto de profesores que también las tenían, no gozaban de ese privilegio. Sin embargo, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el joven debía gozar de esa prerrogativa: era _Harry Potter_, para empezar, había sido alumno de Hogwarts, tenía amigos de su edad entre los profesores, como Neville y ahora también Dean Thomas, quien se había unido al claustro como Profesor de Estudios Muggles —otra gran idea de Harry que hizo chirriar los dientes de Severus— y para terminar, pero no por ello menos importante, era el artífice de la "dulcificación" del carácter del Director. Que no era moco de pavo.

—¡Joder!

Harry dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa de forma tan brusca que un poco de líquido rebosó y cayó sobre el mantel. Pasó la mano nerviosamente por su alborotado cabello, mientras seguía leyendo la carta que tenía en la mano. Severus observó en silencio el ceño fruncido de su pareja y trató de ignorar el resoplido de disgusto que escapó de sus labios mientras doblaba el pergamino y lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—Voy a matar a esa mujer… —murmuró, apretando los puños con mal contenida impotencia.

—Que suerte que seas auror, podrás detenerte a ti mismo —ironizó Severus.

Pero la pequeña broma no causó el efecto esperado.

—¿Y quién va a ser la finada, entonces? —preguntó a continuación.

—Ginny —masculló Harry.

Y realmente se levantó de la mesa con cara de ir a matar a alguien.

—Trataré de estar aquí para el Gran Banquete —dijo.

Se inclinó sobre Severus y dejó un rápido beso sobre su cabeza. Después abandonó el Gran Comedor a grandes zancadas.

—Eso ha sido escalofriante —aseguró Völund, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de Severus—. El auror Potter en _modo asesino_ da realmente miedo.

El Director volvió el rostro hacia él, su expresión compitiendo en ese momento con la de Harry.

—Tú también das miedo, Severus.

Völund se llevó su taza de té a los labios para esconder una sonrisa demasiado divertida para la ocasión.

Severus estuvo preocupado toda la mañana. Ignoraba el contenido de la carta que había recibido Harry. Lo único que sabía era que estaba relacionado con la madre de su hijo y que no debían ser muy buenas noticias desde el momento en que Harry había sentido deseos de matarla. Esperó recibir una lechuza a la hora de comer, considerando que Harry ya se habría calmado y se habría dado cuenta de que le había dejado inquieto. Pero esperó en vano. Por la tarde, acercándose inaplazablemente la llegada de los alumnos, se sumergió en los últimos preparativos sin tiempo para pensar nuevamente en el extraño comportamiento de su pareja. Media hora antes de que se abrieran las puertas del Gran Comedor y el banquete empezara, Severus descendió a sus habitaciones en las mazmorras para cambiarse. Para las grandes ocasiones solía mudar su túnica negra de trabajo por una elegante túnica de color verde oscuro y los puños de las mangas y el cuello de color gris plateado. Estaba considerando, únicamente por complacer a Harry, ampliar el colorido de su vestuario con alguna túnica más en color verde, púrpura o incluso azul. Durante sus vacaciones en las Islas Orcadas Harry le había obligado a comprar algunas prendas muggles que íntimamente reconoció que no le sentaban nada mal. Y le había gustado especialmente la mirada de Harry sobre su trasero, embutido en esos pantalones… _vaqueros_.

Cuando llegó a sus habitaciones le intranquilizó oír la voz de Harry hablando con alguien en el dormitorio.

—Ni te muevas, ni toques nada. Aquí hay cosas valiosas para Severus y él se enfadaría mucho si las rompieras.

El Director se apresuró hacia allí con el corazón en la garganta, especialmente después de oír la última frase.

Se encontró con que el pequeño James estaba sentado sobre la cama, golpeando rítmicamente con los pies contra el colchón, mientras Harry, con su baúl abierto en el suelo, iba metiendo sus cosas en él.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Harry se volvió sobresaltado.

—Hola —saludó James con la mano—. Estamos haciendo el baúl.

Severus apenas prestó atención al niño, su mirada fija en el padre, esperando una explicación.

—Un pequeño problema —Harry, y continuó descolgando sus camisas del armario—. Ginny no puede hacerse cargo de James por una temporada. Y Molly tiene a Rose en La Madriguera con el sarampión. Por lo visto hay una epidemia en la guardería. Así que vuelvo a mi apartamento con James, hasta que pueda resolver esto… de alguna forma.

Severus le dirigió una mirada gélida.

—Repetiré mi pregunta —dijo—. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Harry dejó caer la camisa que tenía en la mano dentro del baúl, mirando a Severus desconcertado.

—¡Acabo de explicártelo!

Severus desvió su mirada hacia la cama.

—Vamos, James —dijo tendiéndole la mano—. Cuando tu padre deje de hacer el idiota, tal vez quiera reunirse con nosotros en el Gran Comedor.

Contento ante la perspectiva de algo más divertido, el niño se deslizó de la cama y se apresuró a tomar la mano de Severus. Le dirigió a su padre una resignada mirada de "tú te lo pierdes" y salió de la habitación junto al Director dando pequeños brincos para poder seguirle el paso al mago adulto. De repente Severus se detuvo, recordando el motivo que le había llevado a sus habitaciones. Retrocedió unos pasos y agitó la varita en dirección al armario. La túnica verde voló hacia él. James aplaudió entusiasmado y espero con impaciencia a que el Director se quitara la túnica negra y la cambiara por la verde.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí, Potter? —gruñó Severus, sin dirigir en ningún momento la mirada hacia Harry.

El auror se apresuró a seguirles.

Aquella noche a James le faltaron ojos para abarcar tantas cosas maravillosas. Las asombradas exclamaciones del pequeño llenaron de sonrisas la mesa de Profesores. De pie sobre la silla que habían colocado entre Severus y su padre, no paraba de señalar al techo encantado, las banderolas de las cuatro casas que se movían sobre las mesas, gritando sorprendido de ver a tantos niños juntos, ¡muchos más de los que había en su guardería! El Sombrero Seleccionador le fascinó, al principio confundiéndolo con una marioneta y después aplaudió entusiasmado cada vez que un nuevo niño era seleccionado, a pesar de no entender muy bien qué sucedía. ¡Pero todo el mundo aplaudía! Y si su padre no le hubiera sujetado a tiempo, hubiera corrido a subirse al taburete él también. Después, cuando la comida apareció sobre la mesa, no podía decidir qué quería de tanto manjar delicioso que se extendía ante su vista. La repentina aparición de los fantasmas le asustó un poco. Y cuando Nick Casi Decapitado vino a presentarle sus respetos, atravesando la mesa delante de él, casi se cae de la silla del susto.

—Quiero que entiendas, James, que hoy has sido un niño muy afortunado —le dijo Severus, muy serio—. Porque has formado parte de una ceremonia que no tendrías que haber visto hasta que hubieras cumplido once años.

Impresionado, James asintió, con sus grandes ojos castaños muy abiertos.

—¿Podré contárselo a mis amigos?

Con la misma seriedad, Severus negó con la cabeza.

—No, este es un secreto que no puedes revelar.

—¿Ni siquiera a Rose?

Severus miró a Harry, porque no sabía quién era Rose.

—No, a la prima Rose, tampoco —aclaró éste, siguiéndole el juego al Director.

—Vale —después James se volvió hacia su padre y muy bajito preguntó— ¿Qué es una _ceramonia_?

Severus había ordenado a los elfos domésticos que pusieran una cama pequeña en su habitación para salir del paso. Ya pensaría más adelante cómo organizar aquel inesperado problema. James estaba tan excitado que a Harry le costó horrores dormirle. Y cuando por fin lo logró, volvió a la sala para enfrentarse a Severus, sin saber muy bien a qué se enfrentaba exactamente.

—¿Me dirás qué te pasa? —preguntó ante el silencio con el que fue recibido.

Severus le dirigió una mirada helada.

—Ibas a marcharte —respondió secamente.

—Te expliqué el porqué.

Severus estaba sentado en su sillón, frente a la chimenea, y saboreaba una copa de whisky de fuego.

—Tomaste una decisión sin darme oportunidad de expresar mi opinión—acusó.

—Es algo temporal, Severus. ¡No te estoy abandonando, por el amor de Dios!

A cada segundo que pasaba, Harry se sentía menos seguro de sí mismo y más convencido de que, si Severus seguía mirándole de aquella forma, se pondría a limpiar calderos de motu proprio.

—Tengo un hijo, Severus —trató de hacerle entender—. Y no pretendo que los problemas que se deriven de ello te afecten a ti.

Severus tomó un nuevo trago de su copa y después la dejó en la mesita, justo a su lado. Entrelazó los dedos sobre su regazo y fijó de nuevo su mirada oscura y profunda en el auror.

—Soy muy consciente de que tienes un hijo, Harry. Y de que, tarde o temprano, formaría parte de nuestra relación de una u otra forma. Reconozco que no esperaba que fuera tan temprano; pero tampoco esperaba que me apartaras de la forma en que ibas a hacerlo.

Harry dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, con gesto derrotado.

—No creí que quisieras a un revoltoso niño de cinco años correteando por aquí.

—No me preguntaste —el tono de Severus seguía siendo duro y cortante.

Finalmente, Harry se sentó en el otro sillón. A lo mejor Severus pensaba que la cosa era sencilla. Así que procedió a explicárselo.

—Hay que llevarle a la guardería a las nueve y recogerle a las tres. Después hay que prepararle la merienda y entretenerle hasta la hora de la cena. Bañarle, darle la cena y preparar su mochila con ropa de recambio y todo lo que pueda necesitar para el día siguiente. Y le gusta que le lean un cuento antes de acostarse, aunque se duerme enseguida. —Harry suspiró—. A veces todavía se le escapa el pis en la cama…

Severus esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Y cómo pensabas arreglártelas con todo eso y tu trabajo?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que iba a llorarle un poco a Robards —reconoció—. Un sarampión no puede durar mucho…

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos. En esos momentos Harry se sentía fatal por no haber hablado aquella mañana con Severus, cuando recibió la carta de Molly Weasley, y haberle contado lo que pasaba.

—Lo siento, Severus. No pretendía hacerte de menos —se disculpó—. Es sólo que pensé…

—… que no quería niños correteando por aquí —le cortó el Director.

También Severus sintió un pequeño ramalazo de culpa. Era cierto que él no era amante de los niños. Generalmente, no los soportaba. Y que fuera Director de una institución como Hogwarts no implicaba que tuviera que amarlos; sólo educarlos y poner en sus manos las herramientas necesarias para que supieran qué hacer con su vida adulta. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, la reacción de Harry no había sido tan desorbitada. Pero ahora que compartía su vida con él, que le amaba, le había dolido que su pareja no confiara en él en un asunto tan importante para el auror como era su hijo.

—Podemos arreglárnoslas —habló a continuación, todavía en un tono seco—. Tú le dejas en la guardería por la mañana, antes de ir al trabajo. Yo le recogeré por la tarde.

Harry le miró con tal expresión de incredulidad en la cara, que Severus casi se ofendió.

—Por la merienda no hay que preocuparse —continuó—. Los elfos domésticos prepararán lo que sea necesario. También lavarán su ropa y harán cualquier otra cosa que el niño necesite. Y después de lo visto hoy en la mesa de Profesores —Severus sonrió maliciosamente—, estoy seguro de que habrá cola para entretenerle hasta la hora de la cena. Por supuesto que no pienso ocuparme del baño —ciertos puntos debían quedar suficientemente claros desde el principio—, ni de darle la cena. Sólo cortaré lo que sea necesario, en caso de que sea difícil para él. Tampoco leeré o contaré ninguna clase de cuento o historia. Todo eso es cosa tuya.

Harry se levantó de su sillón, tratando de no sonreír demasiado. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Severus.

—¿Estás seguro?

El Director hizo un ruido de molestia.

—¿Está dudando de mi, auror Potter?

—Para nada, Director Snape —Harry se inclinó sobre los tensos labios de su pareja y le besó suavemente—. Para nada…

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

James se adaptó rápidamente a la nueva rutina. Que su papá le llevara cada día a la guardería por las mañanas, vestido con su impresionante uniforme de auror, era alucinante. Y él fardaba de su papá como haría cualquier niño en su lugar. Pero que Severus viniera por las tardes a buscarle, era lo más. Hasta la señorita Chang parecía morir del susto cada vez que el Director salía de la chimenea de la guardería. Y los papás y las mamás de los otros niños le saludaban con mucho respeto. Y a él le parecía muy divertido porque sabía que Severus no era tan antipático como pretendía demostrar. A veces era gruñón, cierto. Y si hacía alguna travesura, le lanzaba una mirada de las de hacerse pis en los pantalones. Pero James había descubierto que si ponía ojitos tristes y fingía un puchero, Severus resoplaba, conteniendo su enfado, y después le decía que se sentara y le hiciera un dibujo. Y él lo hacía porque la mirada de hacerse pis en los pantalones no era muy agradable, de hecho. Y porque, el muy chivato, se lo contaba después a su papá y éste le reñía. Y si había sido muy travieso le ponía un castigo, como no leerle el cuento de antes de acostarse.

A veces, cuando sabía que Harry llegaría muy tarde y cansado del trabajo, Severus llenaba la bañera, aparentando mucho fastidio, ponía un montón de hechizos para que el niño no sufriera ningún inesperado accidente y le metía en el agua. Incluso le ayudaba a desvestirse cuando James se liaba con el jersey en la cabeza, o se le enredaban los pantalones en los pies. Con la misma expresión de fastidio le secaba, utilizando un hechizo que a James le provocaba muchas cosquillas y hacía que no parara de reírse y dar saltitos hasta que terminaba. Y el pequeño estaba seguro de que Severus se aguantaba la risa también, porque le había pescado más de una vez con la sonrisa en los labios. Después le daba el pijama y el niño se lo ponía con mucha más destreza de la que tenía para desvestirse. Porque cuando se desvestía, lo hacía a lo loco, nervioso e impaciente por meterse en la bañera a jugar con sus muñecos. Sí, ahora en la bañera de Severus había muñecos. A continuación se sentaban en la sala, para esperar a Harry y cenar los tres juntos. Si tardaba mucho, Severus le sentaba a la mesa para que empezara a comer él primero. Y mientras lo hacía, James le bombardeaba con miles de preguntas que el hombre iba respondiendo, mientras le reñía por hablar con la boca llena, por no masticar lo suficiente, por no comerse todas las verduras…

Cuando Harry llegaba, la expresión de Severus cambiaba a otra mucho más tranquila y contenta. Hasta James podía darse cuenta de eso. Ya le habían explicado que estaban juntos como una pareja. Y a pesar de que durante unos días no pudo contener una risita tonta y nerviosa cada vez que se besaban en su presencia, a James le gustaba que su papá se viera tan feliz. Por esa razón, James también quería a Severus. Después de cenar, a veces se sentaban los tres en el sofá. Severus abrazaba a Harry y a su vez, Harry sentaba a James en su regazo para leerle el cuento. El niño lamentaba que eso sólo sucediera cuando su papá llegaba temprano del trabajo.

Pasados quince días, la abuela Molly se puso en contacto con Harry para decirle que ya podía hacerse cargo del niño. La Madriguera estaba libre del virus del sarampión.

—Mañana procuraré librarme de cualquier asunto que pueda complicarme el día y llevaré a James a La Madriguera cuando vuelva del trabajo.

Estaban sentados en el sofá, tomando una tardía taza de té. Habían acostado a James hacía un buen rato y ahora disfrutaban de una bien merecida tranquilidad. Severus miró a su alrededor. Había dibujos del niño colgados en cada trocito de pared que no estaba ocupada por una estantería, por un cuadro o una puerta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Severus.

—¿Por qué, qué? —preguntó distraídamente Harry.

—¿Por qué James tiene que volver a La Madriguera? —Severus miró a su compañero con un destello juguetón en los ojos— ¿Acaso no eres tú su padre?

Harry se incorporó un poco, para poder ver bien a su pareja.

—Esto ha sido un arreglo temporal, Severus. James estará mejor con su abuela.

—No nos las hemos arreglado tan mal —Severus dio un sorbo a su té—. Y James parece bastante contento.

—Pero estará mejor con su abuela —aseguró Harry—. Además, ahora que hemos comprobado que nos las arreglamos, podemos tenerle los fines de semana.

—En eso te equivocas, querido. Será los fines de semana cuando se lo mandemos a la abuela —Severus sonrió—. Porque los fines de semana en estas habitaciones habrá sexo salvaje y depravado, no apto para menores.

Harry se incorporó totalmente, dejó la taza de té en la mesita frente a ellos y miró a Severus, buscando cualquier rastro de burla en él.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? —ahora sí que la voz de Severus sonó un poco burlona— Te asusta la responsabilidad.

—¡Oh, no me jodas! —exclamó Harry, ofendido.

—¿No quieres que te joda? —se burló abiertamente Severus— Siento recordarte que esta noche me toca a mí.

—¡Hablo en serio!

—Yo también —Severus sonrió maliciosamente—. Vas a tener tu culo en pompa en cuanto termine mi té.

Y así fue. Lo de que Harry se encontró a cuatro patas en el sofá en cuanto Severus dejó la taza en la mesa. Y lo de que James se quedó a vivir con ellos hasta que Ginny consiguió un contrato con las Avispas de Wimbourne, cuya sede estaba en Londres. Y eso no sucedió hasta después de dos largos años.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

**Marzo de 2015**

De pie delante de la mesa del Director de Hogwarts, James Potter trataba de aparentar una serenidad que no sentía. Cuando había entrado en su despacho ni siquiera le había mirado. Un serio y seco "espere" había detenido bruscamente la intención de James de sentarse, mientras Severus seguía escribiendo, concentrado en su pergamino. El adolescente sabía que no era más que una manera de crisparle los nervios. De minar su confianza en sí mismo. ¿Qué podía hacer el Director después de todo? ¿Castigarlo? Ya estaba acostumbrado a los castigos. ¿Expulsarlo? No se atrevería. ¿Decírselo a su padre? ¡Vaya novedad! Pero le reventaba acabar en el despacho de Severus, cuando cualquier otro Gryffindor hubiera acabado en el de McGonagall y aquí paz y después gloria. Pero no. Severus se tomaba muy a pecho lo de padre sustituto. Lo peor era que seguramente mañana, antes del desayuno, se enfrentaría a un buen rapapolvo de su verdadero padre y a su expresión decepcionada.

El Director dejó por fin la pluma en el tintero y alzó una irritada mirada hacia él.

—Bien, señor Potter, otra vez por aquí.

¡Cómo le reventaba que Severus le tratara de usted! Marcando distancia entre ellos, como si fueran dos desconocidos.

—Eso parece, _señor_.

Severus se echó hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en el alto respaldo de su sillón.

—Parece usted empecinado en acabar con mi escasa paciencia —Severus entrelazó sus dedos en un gesto más que estudiado—. Como si usted no conociera de sobras mi carácter, señor Potter.

James balanceó el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, incómodo.

—Así que ahora se dedica a organizar partidas de póquer…

James miró al suelo. Era difícil mantenerle la mirada al Director cuando sus ojos le perforaban de la forma en que lo estaban haciendo en ese momento.

—Sólo es un juego —musitó.

—No es un juego cuando se apuesta dinero. U objetos de valor.

James tragó saliva. No debió dejar que ese idiota Slytherin apostara el anillo de su familia. Habría bastado con hacerle atravesar el colegio en calzoncillos, o sin ellos dependiendo del importe de la deuda, como hacían con todos los que no podían cubrir sus apuestas. Ese cretino iba a saber quién era James Potter en cuanto le tuviera en la mira de su varita.

—¿A cuántos alumnos han desplumado usted y sus amigos, señor Potter?

¡Sí, sus amigos! ¡Él era el único que estaba en el despacho del Director!

—No llevo la cuenta —masculló, envalentonándose un poco—. Además, yo no obligo a nadie a jugar. Si son unos ineptos, no es culpa mía.

Severus esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Eso es en lo único en lo que puedo estar de acuerdo con usted —convino—. No se preocupe, también tendrán su correspondiente castigo.

James estuvo a punto de sonreír. Aunque fue lo suficientemente prudente como para no hacerlo. Severus le miró fijamente durante unos momentos.

—Sus visitas a Hogsmeade quedan canceladas este curso —sentenció.

James abrió la boca para protestar, pero la severa mirada del Director le convenció de que era mejor no hacerlo.

—Y ayudará a Madame Pince en la biblioteca cuando salga de clase hasta la hora de la cena, durante tres meses.

—¿Tres meses? ¡Eso es hasta final de curso! —exclamó James—. Además, ¿cuándo voy a hacer mis deberes?

Severus sonrió maliciosamente.

—Estoy seguro que estudiar y hacer sus deberes hará que sus noches sean mucho más productivas para su futuro que las partidas de póquer. Puede retirarse.

Bullendo de furia, James apretó los puños pero no dijo nada. Sabía que era inútil. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Ah, señor Potter… —James se detuvo justo en el umbral, pero no se volvió—… devuélvale el anillo al señor Malfoy.

Con un resoplido, James salió del despacho dando un portazo. Severus decidió que no se lo tendría en cuenta.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

A sus treinta y cinco años, Harry era un hombre indudablemente atractivo. Incluso a pesar de las marcas que las preocupaciones de su cargo habían dejado ya en su entrecejo. Era el Jefe de Aurores más joven que hubiera tenido jamás el Ministerio, ya que había accedido al puesto a los veintisiete años. Cuando Severus le veía llegar cada noche, y acudir a sus brazos como si aquellos doce años no hubieran pasado, había algo en su pecho que se expandía y llenaba su corazón como a un jovenzuelo enamorado.

Harry se libró de su túnica, ahora con la insignia de Jefe de Aurores y la dejó caer sobre el sofá. La cena esperaba en la mesa, caliente gracias a los hechizos que los elfos ponían en ella, como cada noche.

—¿Cómo ha ido tu día? —preguntó Severus.

Harry suspiró con cansancio.

—Me faltan horas para resolver todo lo que tengo entre manos.

—Deberías tomarte unos días —sugirió el Director—. Podríamos aprovechar las vacaciones de Pascua.

—Sabes que no puedo —Harry le dirigió a su pareja una mirada de disculpa.

—Estoy seguro de que pueden prescindir de ti durante tres o cuatro días —insistió Severus—. Habla con Shackleboolt.

Harry revolvió su plato con el tenedor, pensativo, bajo la atenta mirada de Severus.

—Podríamos ir a algún sitio —habló de nuevo el Director—. Sólo nosotros dos.

Harry sonrió.

—Es muy tentador —admitió—. Déjame pensarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Pero este verano sigue en pie lo de Japón, Potter —le advirtió Severus.

—Te lo prometo —Harry apretó cariñosamente la mano de su pareja sobre la mesa.

Severus llevaba años queriendo visitar el país del sol naciente, entrevistarse con varios afamados pocionistas nipones y aprender algunos sus ancestrales secretos. Por diferentes razones, habían ido aplazando el viaje un año tras otro. Pero, por fin, ese verano su sueño iba a cumplirse y Harry no tenía ninguna intención de que se frustrara. Una vez tocado el tema de Japón, Severus se pasó el resto de la cena disertando sobre las excelencias de las pociones orientales.

Más tarde, ya sentados en el sofá, cada uno con su taza de té en la mano, Harry dijo como quien menciona algo de pasada:

—Esta mañana he recibido una lechuza de Draco Malfoy. Instándome a hablar con el fullero de mi hijo para que le devolviera cierto anillo familiar al suyo —dio un sorbo a su té antes de comentar—: Realmente sorprendente que un Malfoy se ensucie la boca con la palabra _fullero_. O el pergamino, para el caso.

Severus suspiró. El maldito Malfoy podía haberse metido el pergamino en cierto sitio y dejar que la cosa se resolviera en el colegio, como debía ser. Ahora que formaba parte del Consejo Escolar, como Lucius en su día, tendría que prepararse para escuchar en la próxima reunión algún que otro irónico comentario contra su pareja, que Severus se vería obligado a atajar de forma todavía más irónica. ¡Que Merlín amparara a Scorpius Malfoy por haber corrido a llorarle a su papá!

—Ya me he ocupado de eso —respondió tratando de atajar lo que seguramente vendría a continuación.

—Claro que lo que más me ha cabreado ha sido que, cínicamente, pusiera en duda mi capacidad como Jefe de Aurores, dado que al parecer no puedo controlar ni a mi propio hijo —siguió hablando Harry, como si no le hubiera escuchado.

—James ya ha sido apropiadamente castigado —le informó el Director.

Harry soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

—Oh, no, créeme que no —dejó bruscamente la taza sobre la mesa—. Cuando termine con él deseará que le hubiera pasado por encima una manada de hipogrifos.

Severus suspiró de nuevo.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Tu hijo es una perfecta combinación de genes Potter y Weasley. Una bomba de relojería programada para estallar en Hogwarts —se burló.

Pero a Harry no le hizo ninguna gracia. Severus dejó su propia taza de té en la mesa y abrió los brazos.

—Ven aquí —ofreció.

Harry le dirigió una mirada todavía enfurruñada, pero finalmente se dejó abrazar. Severus acarició el espeso cabello negro, mientras su otra mano recorría la tensa espalda del Jefe de Aurores. Pasado un rato, cuando estuvo seguro de que Harry ya no iba a saltar, Severus dijo suavemente:

—Lo que realmente te cabrea es la carta de Malfoy, reconócelo. Vas a machacar a James solamente por unas ya demasiado viejas y ridículas rencillas con Draco.

—No trates de defenderle —masculló Harry, todavía enfadado.

—No le defiendo —aseguró Severus—. He cancelado sus salidas a Hogsmeade por lo que queda de curso y cumplirá un castigo con Madame Pince cada día después de clase hasta la hora de la cena.

Esta vez fue Harry quien suspiró. Se puso todavía más cómodo entre los acogedores brazos de su amante.

—No has tenido piedad, ¿eh? —reconoció después.

—Ya me conoces.

Harry apretó el rostro contra el pecho de Severus, respirando su olor.

—Qué voy a hacer con este chico… —murmuró.

Severus se rió, no muy alto para no enervar otra vez al hombre ya calmado que tenía entre sus brazos.

—Le dijo la sartén al cazo… —respondió con cariño.

—No te burles.

—Oh, vamos, Harry. No fuiste un estudiante brillante, excepto por Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Y no creo que quedara alguna norma en el colegio que tú no burlaras. Ni siquiera te presentaste a los ÉXTASIS y ahora eres el Jefe de Aurores. Lo mínimo que podemos esperar de James es que se convierta en el próximo Ministro de Magia.

—Parece que me haya ganado el puesto en una tómbola —refunfuñó Harry—. Odio cuando te pones sarcástico.

—Pero me amas el resto del tiempo.

—Eres un hombre con suerte, créeme.

—Sin lugar a dudas —y a continuación Severus susurró con voz profunda y ronca—: Fóllame.

A Harry se le erizaron los pelitos de la nuca.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó mientras su mano se deslizaba hasta la entrepierna de Severus y empezaba a acariciarla despacio.

—Mi espalda agradecerá la cama —reconoció el Director.

—Bien —Harry ya estaba abriendo la cremallera del pantalón de su amante e introdujo la mano para encontrar su miembro erecto y caliente.

Severus gimió satisfecho al sentir por fin la mano firme y experta reconociendo _su terreno_.

—¿En qué coño pensabas mientras yo desahogaba contigo mis problemas? —preguntó Harry, ralentizando maliciosamente sus caricias. Aquello no había crecido en el último minuto…

—En otros desahogos mucho más placenteros. Evidentemente.

—Evidentemente…

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Con andar taciturno, James recorrió el último tramo de corredor que llevaba a los aposentos del Director de Hogwarts en las mazmorras. La Profesora McGonagall se había presentado en la Sala Común de Gryffindor a las ocho de la mañana y, con semblante agriado, le había dicho que su padre quería verle en sus habitaciones antes del desayuno. Sus primos Rose y Hugo, y también sus amigos, le habían mirado con pena.

El adolescente se detuvo frente a la puerta, respiró hondo y llamó. Fue Severus quien le abrió.

—Pasa, tu padre te está esperando.

Joder, había sonado como una sentencia, pensó James. Penetró en las habitaciones que tan bien conocía y encontró a su padre en la sala, poniéndose la túnica de uniforme, seguramente preparándose para marcharse al trabajo. El chico se animó ligeramente. Si su padre tenía prisa por irse, a lo mejor despacharía el asunto rápidamente.

—Ah, aquí estás…

El tono no había sonado demasiado esperanzador, pensó el pelirrojo. Su padre acabó de abrocharse la túnica y le lanzó esa mirada que James sabía que sólo podía significar que estaba en problemas. De los gordos.

—Pareces empeñado en seguir demostrándome tu falta de responsabilidad, James. Y de sentido común, además —Harry miró a su hijo con cierta impotencia reflejada en el rostro—. Sé que ya has sido debidamente castigado. Pero dado que pareces sentir una completa indiferencia por la confianza que había depositado en ti, espero que esta noche me traigas lo que tú y yo sabemos. Queda confiscado indefinidamente.

—¡Pero, papá…!

Aquel era un golpe que James no se esperaba. ¡No podía obligarle a renunciar a su mayor tesoro en el colegio!

—Sin peros —cortó Harry, tajante, dirigiéndose ya hacia la chimenea—. Ahora no tengo más tiempo, pero esta noche cenarás con nosotros y hablaremos largo y tendido, jovencito.

James vio desparecer a su padre en la chimenea con un sentimiento de profunda frustración. Esta vez sí que la había cagado bien. Lo peor de todo era que el mapa no se podía copiar. Rose y él habían intentado duplicarlo un montón de veces sin resultado alguno.

—Supongo que no has desayunado —Severus le señaló la mesa, donde apareció un tercer servicio.

James se encogió de hombros. Dejó caer su mochila al suelo y caminó resignado hacia una de las sillas vacías.

—¿Té? —preguntó Severus.

El chico asintió, apartando la taza vacía que debía haber utilizado su padre.

—Con mucha leche y demasiado azúcar para que sea sano —Severus sonrió—. Como tu padre.

James tomó la taza, consciente de que ahora se encontraba ante Severus, la pareja de su padre, y no ante el Director de Hogwarts.

—Gracias —dijo.

Severus le echó un vistazo al reloj que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea y después se sirvió un poco más de té para sí mismo, observando cómo James untaba una tostada con mantequilla con total desgana.

—Esta noche le vas a hacer una promesa a tu padre —el adolescente alzó la mirada hacia él, totalmente a la defensiva—. Si sabes jugar bien tus cartas, tal vez puedas quedarte con _ese mapa_.

James abrió la boca con sorpresa, mientras se le rompía la tostada en tres trocitos. Severus sonrió con suficiencia.

—¡Por favor! Conozco a tu padre desde que era un mocoso —se burló—. Le conozco incluso mejor de lo que se conoce él mismo. Sabía que lo primero que haría cuando entraras en Hogwarts sería darte el Mapa de los Merodeadores.

El chico abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de decir:

—No me lo dio hasta tercero.

—Una verdadera demostración de contención —se admiró el Director.

James cogió uno de los trocitos rotos de su tostada y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Y… ¿qué tengo que prometer? —preguntó con cautela.

—Cuatro Extraordinarios y que las tres notas restantes sean Supera las Expectativas como mínimo.

Poco le faltó a James para llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

Severus sonrió, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su té.

—No te estoy pidiendo algo que esté fuera de tu alcance —aseguró después—. Sólo tienes que esforzarte un poco más.

James pestañeó, todavía mirando a la pareja de su padre con incredulidad.

—Imposible —declaró.

Severus se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, si quieres perder ese mapa por lo que te queda de vida estudiantil en Hogwarts…

James se revolvió el pelo con desesperación, en un gesto bastante parecido al que Harry solía hacer cuando se sentía igualmente desesperado o impotente con respecto a algo.

—Escúchame, James —el adolescente volvió a mirarle—, sabes tan bien como yo cuáles son las condiciones para entrar en la Academia de Aurores. Se exigen como mínimo cinco EXTASIS y no aceptan notas inferiores a Supera las Expectativas. Y de nada va a servirte que tu padre sea el Jefe de Aurores —James bufó enérgicamente, molesto por la insinuación—. Es más, seguramente será un desagradable inconveniente que tendrás que sobrellevar durante bastantes años.

—Eso ya lo sé —masculló el chico.

—Todavía estás a tiempo de cambiar de carrera —ofreció Severus.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó el chico, muy ofendido.

—Entonces, por tu propio bien y por el de tu padre, no le des a nadie la oportunidad de decir que lo has conseguido porque eres el hijo de Harry Potter, el Jefe de Aurores, además.

James resopló de nuevo, pero de forma más suave esta vez.

—Las notas que te pido no están fuera de tu alcance —aseguró Severus—, y callarán muchos futuros comentarios maliciosos, créeme. Sé de lo que hablo.

James jugueteó con el resto de su tostada, pensativo.

—Soy bueno en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras —admitió finalmente—. Y también en Transformaciones y Encantamientos…

—Y si le pusieras un poco más de ganas a Pociones, podrías alcanzar un Extraordinario sin demasiado esfuerzo —Severus hizo un pequeño gesto de desdén—. ¡Tienes a Slughorn, qué más quieres!

James esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Después dijo:

—Supongo que también podría apretar un poco en Herbología y en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas…

Severus asintió, complacido de que el chico hubiera captado el mensaje.

—Bien, si estás dispuesto a hacerle esta promesa a tu padre esta noche, te ayudaré a no perder _ese maldito mapa_.

James sonrió abiertamente esta vez.

—Papá me dijo que intentaste confiscárselo una vez, en tercero.

—Sólo tuvo suerte —aseguró Severus.

Sí, claro, pensó James para sus adentros. Porque Remus Lupin, uno de los fantásticos creadores de aquella maravilla, se lo impidió.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Adelante —concedió Severus.

—¿Por qué vas a ayudarme a conservar el mapa? Papá me dijo que debía ser muy cuidadoso porque si descubrías que lo tenía te ibas a poner como un basilisco.

Severus tamborileó con sus dedos sobre la mesa, conteniendo su enojo, su ceja exageradamente alzada en dirección a la díscola descendencia de su pareja.

—Por la mera bondad de mi corazón —respondió, rezumando ironía en cada sílaba.

James estalló en carcajadas y Severus alzó la otra ceja, dirigiéndole al menor una mirada amenazadora. Que esta vez no tuvo efecto alguno.

—Vale —se rindió James—, lo dejaremos en que quieres demasiado a mi padre como para dejarlo en evidencia.

—Chico listo.

—Gracias.

—Lárgate, James.

—Sí, señor.

—Y ni una palabra a tu padre de esta conversación.

—No, señor.

James recogió apresuradamente la mochila que había dejado en el suelo y tras guiñarle el ojo a Severus de forma traviesa, corrió hacia la puerta antes de que el Director pudiera decir nada.

Cuando se quedó solo, Severus sonrió.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

**Junio de 2019 **

La Sala de Actos emplazada en el primer piso del Ministerio había sido engalanada conforme al evento que iba a tener lugar en poco más de media hora. Tras la tarima central, donde se ubicaban las sillas para las autoridades, a la derecha, y en las que se sentaría los cadetes, a la izquierda, había un gran tapiz con el escudo que representaba a los aurores: dos varitas cruzadas enmarcadas sobre un fondo azul, con el lema _Servir y Proteger_ bordado en letras plateadas. Entre los dos grupos de sillas, se había dispuesto una mesa sobre la que ya se habían depositado los diplomas que serían entregados durante el acto. Severus había llegado temprano. Todavía no había demasiados familiares de los cadetes que aquella mañana se convertirían oficialmente en aurores del Ministerio. Caminó con tranquilidad hasta la primera fila de sillas y se sentó en uno de los asientos reservados. De hecho, lo estaban las tres primeras filas, dada la cantidad de Weasleys que iban a acudir a la graduación. Además de la novia de James y la familia de ésta.

—Hola Severus, has llegado temprano.

El Director de Hogwarts se levantó educadamente y correspondió a los dos besos de Ginny Weasley, ahora Ferguson. Después le dio la mano a su marido, Nathan. Finalmente, la menor del clan Weasley se había casado con un redactor de El Profeta, donde trabajaba como corresponsal de Quidditch desde que se había retirado como jugadora. Les acompañaban sus dos hijas. Cedrella, la mayor, tenía doce años y había terminado su primer curso en Hogwarts; Mafalda, la menor, tenía nueve años. Sorprendentemente, ninguna de las dos era pelirroja. Habían heredado el cabello castaño de su padre.

—Supongo que Harry debe estar nervioso —asumió Ginny—. Conociéndole no debe haber parado de darle vueltas a todo unas… mil veces.

—Como si el que se graduara fuera él —sonrió Severus.

—¡Peor! —Ginny también sonrió—. Para él es muy importante que James se haya ganado el título a pulso —dijo.

—Sí, lo es. Ya sabes que nunca ha faltado quien ha insinuado que a Harry se lo habían regalado.

Ginny dejó escapar un pequeño bufido.

—¡Regalado! A Harry nunca nadie le ha regalado nada, Severus, tú lo sabes —dijo sin poder evitar su enojo—. Ya me hubiera gustado a mí ver a alguno de esos bocazas enfrentándose a Voldemort como él lo hizo.

—Sí, bien —el Director palmeó suavemente el brazo de Ginny, en un intento de tranquilizarla—, gracias a Merlín eso ya queda muy lejos.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

—Perdona, yo también estoy un poco nerviosa.

Arthur y Molly Weasley llegaron en ese preciso momento y a partir de entonces hubo un desfile inacabable de pelirrojos que poco a poco fueron llenando los lugares reservados.

A diez minutos para el comienzo, la sala ya estaba prácticamente abarrotada, a pesar de que los graduados eran solo veintisiete ese año. Severus miró su reloj y después a los asientos vacíos a su lado. Adivinándole el pensamiento, Ginny se inclinó un poco sobre el hombro del Director y susurró:

—Como le haga ese desplante a mi hijo, te juro que le dejo más calvo de lo que esas entradas que ya tiene amenazan.

Severus se contuvo para no reírse. A pesar de las tajantes instrucciones de "no agresión" que Harry había dado a toda la familia, no estaba muy seguro de la capacidad de contención de los Weasley. La mayor parte del nerviosismo de su pareja la noche anterior radicaba en que alguno de los pelirrojos se descontrolara ante lo que pudieran considerar una provocación, y que lo que tenía que ser un día feliz para todos, especialmente para James, acabara con las varitas fuera de sus fundas. Antes de que pudiera responderle a Ginny, los invitados que faltaban hicieron acto de presencia.

—Siempre es un placer verte, Severus.

—Lucius —el Director se levantó para estrechar la mano de su ex compañero—. Tan encantadora como siempre, Narcisa —dijo a continuación, besando la mano de la esposa de Lucius.

Draco, por su parte, estaba saludando junto a su esposa Astoria a Ginny y a su marido. El matrimonio iba acompañado de sus tres hijos: Scorpius, de veinte años, uno menos que James; Casiopea, de dieciocho, recién graduada en Hogwarts, y la culpable de todo aquel embrollo; y Cefeo, de dieciséis, que todavía era alumno del ancestral colegio de magia. Dados todos los saludos y hechas todas las presentaciones, los Malfoys se sentaron en los asientos asignados. Severus respiró un poco más tranquilo. No parecía que por ese lado fuera a haber ningún problema. Quienes conocían un poco a la familia, sabían que Casiopea era el ojito derecho de Draco. Y si todavía no había sido desheredada y borrada del árbol familiar, sólo podía significar que su padre se había resignado ya a los deseos de su adorada hija de emparentar con un Potter. Y a Severus le constaba que no era porque Draco no hubiera intentado quitarle la idea de la cabeza… como Harry a James.

—¿Cómo lo está llevando Draco? —preguntó, inclinándose un poco sobre el hombro de Lucius.

—Como un Malfoy —respondió Lucius, conteniendo una sonrisa—. Verdaderamente, la elección de Cassie no es la que ninguno de nosotros esperaba, pero hay cosas peores.

—Sin lugar a dudas —asintió Severus—. Podría haberse enamorado de un Goyle.

—Doy gracias a Merlín de que no haya sido así —musitó Lucius, mirándose las uñas.

—James es un buen chico. Y un buen partido —añadió Severus, mirando al frente, como si le hablara a la mesa de los diplomas—. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—Y lo que te lleva a decirlo es tu absoluta imparcialidad en este asunto —ironizó Lucius—. Nada que ver con que te acuestes con su padre.

Esta vez Severus _sí_ le miró.

—Harry es mi compañero desde hace dieciséis años, Lucius —gruñó entre dientes—. No sólo _me acuesto _con él.

Lucius también volvió el rostro, con una mirada desafiante en sus fríos ojos grises.

—Pues ya va siendo hora de que le pongas la soga al cuello. O el anillo en el dedo, Severus. Como prefieras llamarlo. En mi familia preferimos las relaciones _ordenadas_. Emparentar con gente que respeta la conveniencia social. _Lo sabes tan bien como yo_.

Severus se quedó callado, procesando lo que Lucius acababa de insinuarle.

—Apreciaríamos mucho ese gesto —añadió Lucius con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Un murmullo algo más agitado en la sala, hizo que ambos magos volvieran su atención al frente. Los cadetes estaban haciendo su entrada, situándose en sus correspondientes asientos. A continuación lo hizo el Ministro de Magia, el Jefe de Aurores, el Director de la Academia y los profesores de la misma.

—¡Oh, Cirse bendita! —se oyó exclamar a Casiopea Malfoy en un tono de pura adoración— ¿Verdad que está guapo, mamá?

—Sí, cariño. Pero no hace falta que se entere toda la sala —la amonestó Astoria sin demasiada dureza.

—¡Esta niña es tonta! —masculló Scorpius— Definitivamente.

—Deja en paz a tu hermana —el tono de Draco fue cansino, como si ese diálogo se hubiera repetido demasiadas veces ya.

El benjamín de la familia, por su parte, sacó una pequeña maquinita del bolsillo de su elegante túnica y se puso a darle a los botones, pasando de todo el mundo. Su abuelo podía decir lo que le diera la gana. Pero los muggles eran lo más en cuestión de videojuegos.

Severus se concentró en Harry. ¡Dioses! Le ponía tan duro verle vestido con el uniforme, con ese aire de autoridad, de fuerza. Cuando lo único que parecía capaz de rebelársele era su indomable cabello. Severus trató de concentrarse en las palabras del discurso que estaba pronunciando Shackleboolt en ese momento. Porque le esperaba un día muy largo antes de poder satisfacer cualquier fantasía relacionada con uniformes.

Por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Lucius. Casarse… Jamás se lo había planteado. No creía que Harry lo hubiera hecho tampoco. Su vida era perfecta tal como estaba. Dada su naturaleza, no podían tener hijos, una de las principales razones por las que la gente contraía matrimonio. Aunque James también era un poco hijo suyo, ¿no? Su mirada se desvió hacia el joven futuro auror que, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, se veía nervioso. Le había bañado, le había dado de comer, le había leído cuentos a pesar de toda su reticencia y había tenido sus dibujos colgados en su despacho durante años. Ahora, y eso James no lo sabía, estaban celosamente guardados en una caja, del primero al último. Se había preocupado de su salud, de su educación, de su bienestar tanto o más que su propio padre. Y que su madre, quien debido a su profesión no había parado de viajar hasta que se había retirado, y había aceptado dejar a James al cuidado de Harry. Y de él, por supuesto. Después Ginny había fundado su propia familia. Y James había preferido quedarse con su padre y con él, a pesar de que visitaba con frecuencia a su madre, se llevaba muy bien con Nathan y quería mucho a sus hermanas. Ello solamente podía significar que él, Severus Snape, no lo había hecho del todo mal. Es decir, era natural que James quisiera a su padre; que le idolatrara incluso. Pero si no le apreciara también un poco a él no se hubiera querido quedar con ellos. Los niños no se andaban con rodeos. O les gustabas o no les gustabas. Después James había crecido y él había tenido que meterle en vereda más veces de las que podía recordar. ¡Malditos genes Potter/Weasley! Pero lograr que pudiera conservar el jodido mapa de los merodeadores le había dado muchos puntos. Y había hecho posible que el día de hoy James se encontrara en esa sala de actos, a punto de recibir su bien ganado diploma de auror.

—Puedo oír tu cerebro chirriar, Severus —susurró Lucius en tono burlón—. Date un descanso, amigo mío.

Severus no le mandó a parir hipogrifos porque no le convenía en ese momento. Después de todo, y entre otras cosas, tendría que invitarle a su boda. Casarse con Harry… ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? Entonces se dio cuenta de que el Ministro había acabado ya con su discurso porque la gente empezó a aplaudir. El siguiente en tomar la palabra, siguiendo el orden jerárquico fue el Jefe de Aurores. Severus sabía qué poco le gustaba a Harry tener que hablar en público. Secretamente, era él quien le escribía los discursos, librándole al menos de la parte fastidiosa de tener que redactarlos, ya que no podía evitar tener que darlos. Severus solía obligarle a recitarlos días antes, hasta que prácticamente Harry se los sabía de memoria, como si le tomara la lección. Harry lo odiaba, pero él se lo pasaba la mar de bien. Hasta que entraban en aquel socorrido cliché de _Señor Potter, me temo que voy a tener que castigarle si esta vez no pronuncia su discurso sin un sólo fallo y con la debida entonación. ¿Y en qué tipo de castigo está pensando, Profesor Snape? Porque le aseguro que mi entonación se ha ido de vacaciones precisamente hoy…_ Severus suspiró, sintiendo que necesitaba cambiar rápidamente el rumbo de sus pensamientos de nuevo.

El discurso de Harry fue mucho más corto que el del Ministro. Conciso y con la duración precisa. También fue fervorosamente aplaudido, para satisfacción de Severus. A continuación tomó la palabra el director de la academia de aurores, quien se dedicó a alabar a los veintisiete alumnos que había sobrevivido al duro entrenamiento, habida cuenta que el número total de aspirantes al empezar la carrera era de sesenta y cuatro.

Una vez terminados los discursos, empezó la parte que tanto cadetes como familiares estaban esperando con impaciencia: la entrega de diplomas. A medida que el nombre de cada uno era pronunciado por el Ministro de Magia, el diploma correspondiente salía volando de la mesa a sus manos. Mucho antes de que el nombre de James Potter fuera pronunciado, Molly Weasley ya estaba desecha en lágrimas y Ginny estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para contener su propia emotividad. Severus fue consciente de su propio nudo en la garganta.

—¡James Potter!

Un clamor de vítores y aullidos surgió como un alud sonoro de las tres primeras filas del auditorio, logrando que el chillido de emoción de Casiopea Malfoy quedara ahogado entre ellos, y que su madre no tuviera que llamarle la atención de nuevo. La marabunta acústica aumentó todavía más cuando esta vez el diploma no fue a parar a manos del Ministro, sino de un sorprendido Jefe de Aurores, que no se lo esperaba. Harry se volvió hacia Kingsley y le agradeció el gesto con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

—Representa la tercera generación de aurores de su familia —dijo Harry, a duras penas conteniendo la emoción, mientras ponía en manos de su hijo el diploma que le acreditaba como auror—. Haga honor a su apellido, auror Potter.

—Servir y Proteger, señor —respondió James, más tieso que el palo de una escoba, utilizando la misma fórmula que habían pronunciado los cadetes que le habían precedido.

Harry extendió su mano y estrechó con fuerza la de su vástago Y a continuación pensó, ¡qué coño! Era su hijo. Que se jodiera quien pensara que aquello era favoritismo. Así que, para regocijo de los Weasleys en general y de Severus en particular, padre e hijo se fundieron en un largo abrazo.

—Estoy muy orgullos de ti, James —susurró Harry con voz entrecortada.

James no respondió porque hubiera sido muy penoso que su primer acto como auror hubiera sido echarse a llorar. Aunque fuera de emoción.

James y Casiopea acabaron casándose, a pesar de todos los pesares, tres años después. Y, sin que sirviera de precedente, Draco y Harry estuvieron de acuerdo en algo: que lo que un padre podía llegar a aceptar por un hijo era impensable e impagable.

Harry, por su parte, se negó a casarse con Severus. No veía la necesidad de hacerlo después de dieciséis años de satisfactoria convivencia. Dijo que le ponía mucho más ser su amante que su marido. Y que ya tenían suficientes discusiones sin necesidad de convertirse en matrimonio. Severus estuvo de acuerdo, aunque en el fondo le quedara un pequeño, pequeñísimo resquemor.

Hasta que pasaron tres años más. Cuando Casiopea y James dieron la feliz noticia.

—Quiero que mi hijo pueda llamar abuelo a Severus con todas las de la ley —le dijo James a su padre, muy serio—. Así que te casas o te casas, papá.

Harry claudicó por el bien de su progenie. No porque en alguna ocasión, con el corazoncito un poco tonto, no se hubiera arrepentido de haberle dicho a Severus que casarse era una tontería innecesaria. Ya se sabe, entre sábanas todo se pega. Hasta la sobriedad.

Celebraron una ceremonia privada, a la que solamente acudieron la familia y los amigos más íntimos. Y un día, cuando ya se acercaba el feliz momento del nacimiento de su futuro nieto, Severus le dijo a Harry que necesitaba ir al Callejón Diagon porque tenía que hacer algunas compras.

—¡Pero si ese niño no ha nacido y ya tiene de todo! —se quejó Harry por enésima vez.

Severus se limitó a sonreír enigmáticamente y a dejar a su malhumorado esposo despotricando con los Malfoy en general y contra Draco en particular. El Director sabía muy bien lo que quería comprar. Un estuche de lápices de colores, un cuaderno para colorear y una bonita caja donde guardar todos los futuros dibujos que su futuro nieto haría para él.

**FIN**


End file.
